New Life
by SheMarauder
Summary: She wakes up in a different place in the body of a baby. Deciding to sit back and observe, she goes through the motions of every day life in her new body. Things don't get interesting until her eleventh birthday, when a world she previously knew only in books and movies reveals itself. (Don't own Harry Potter!)
1. Chapter 1

Something strange happened after I got hit by a car when I rushed across, what I had thought to be, an empty street. That wasn't the strange part. People got hit by cars all the time (unfortunately). The pain was so immense my vision went white, and I passed out.

At some point I briefly regained consciousness and it was freezing, and a baby was crying somewhere nearby. When I tried to open my eyes everything looked white and blurry. Not liking the situation I closed my eyes and surrendered to the darkness once more. At least the baby wasn't there.

The second time I woke up I felt much more alert. I looked around and noticed things at certain distances were blurry to me. Odd, considering I didn't wear glasses. The accident might have affected my eyesight.

I tried rubbing my eyes to see if that would help, but I couldn't move my arms. Lazily tilting my head to the side revealed my body to be encased in a white blanket with little pink ducks on it. I didn't think hospitals had blankets like these. Especially not ones that soft.

The next time I woke up was because somebody picked me up. I stared at the lady with wide eyes. Something was definitely wrong with this. My body fit in the crook of her arm, and her head was large. I would have thought her to be some sort of giant, if not for the fact they didn't exist. There were people who grew super tall, but not to the extent where they could carry a seventeen year old in their arms without a struggle.

That was when I realized something strange happened to me. Getting hit by a car then waking up in a hospital was the normal part. Everything else creeped me out. I panicked to the point of crying, and I realized I sounded like a baby. It surprised me so much I immediately stopped.

Things began to make sense. The blurry vision, the soft blankets, giant people, I assumed the baby bottle was from a dream. Instead I found myself in the body of a newborn baby with nurses catering to me.

People don't just wake up in baby bodies. Stuff like that only happened in fantasy stories. Being reborn or waking up in a new world are made up, no matter how many times people wondered if it could happen.

Telling myself it was a dream wasn't convincing enough, so I settled on coma. That didn't sit well with me either, but I only had so many rational choices. There was no way the situation could have been real.

When a woman with mousy brown hair and green eyes picked me up with an expression of complete love and adoration, I decided the best course of action was to sit back and observe. If it was an elaborate dream I would eventually wake up, but if it was a coma I may never wake up.

That thought swirled around my brain while the brown-haired woman and tall blonde man took care of me. They must have been my parents in my coma-induced dream. They had nothing on my real parents. The woman had nothing on my real mom, but the tall blonde man seemed alright. Obviously my dad was way better, but this man made a good substitute.

I gave them props for taking care of me so well. Of course I made it easier on them, and only cried when I was hungry or soiled my diaper. And weren't those moments just great? Newborns did not have good motor skills, so climbing out of my crib and walking to a bathroom was out of the question.

Weeks went by, and my senses developed further. I could see better, hear the British accent in people's voices, and taste the horrid flavor of baby food. Dear God, that stuff tasted disgusting. The man and woman (I refused to call them mom or dad) had such a hard time figuring out why I wouldn't eat any of the food. I didn't spit out formula, so they usually fed me that when everything else failed.

Eventually the blonde man had a stroke of genius and blended up a bunch of vegetables mixed with formula. The woman didn't want me drinking it, but the man was adamant.

I sucked that shake down like there was no tomorrow. After so long of drinking formula, spinach and broccoli tasted heavenly. The two adults were so happy they found something I would eat, they continued to make the veggie shakes for each meal. They didn't seem to upset my stomach either.

Time passed, and I continued to quietly observe my surroundings. That was how I learned things. Like the woman's name being Natalie, and the blonde man was Brandon. I had an Uncle Jeffrey and Aunt Tilly. They visited Natalie and Brandon a lot with gifts for me. Friends visited, too. One couple brought over their own baby girl for "play dates". She drooled on everything and looked around with wide blue eyes. Kids were never my thing, even if they seemed to like me. My hesitance around her was obvious, yet all the adults figured time would fix that.

It didn't.

At night I fell asleep wondering if I was actually in a coma induced dream. Not a single sign of waking up after so many months. At one point I wondered if I had to get hit by a car again. If that were the case I didn't know how I would accomplish it.

This could very well be a new life for me. A life in Britain apparently. I would never be with my real parents in America ever again. Hear their voices, give them hugs, tell them I loved them. Now I was stuck with a mouse for a mom and Brandon…I could live with him. They loved me equally, but for some reason Natalie bothered me. I constantly compared her to my first mom, and she just couldn't reach my standards.

This life also meant I would never see my friends again. I fell out of touch with my friends from middle and grade school. I made one or two close friends in high school, but their loss was one I could deal with. It was getting over my family that would take a while.

For a few days after realizing this was permanent I cried for hours. Natalie and Brandon hadn't known what to do with me, and their coddling only made me cry harder. They weren't the ones I wanted comfort from.

When I heard talk of bringing me to a doctor I forced myself to reign it in. I didn't consider them my real parents, but they considered me their daughter, and my non-stop crying scared them. I didn't love them, but I cared enough to try not to worry them.

I learned to live with my new life. I let Natalie and Brandon care for me while I learned how to crawl, stand, and later on walk. They "potty trained" me, meaning they showed me how to use the toilet while I pretended not to know how it worked.

At four years old I found time to examine my new body in a mirror. My once blonde hair now fell in frizzy chocolate curls, and my green eyes were a few shades lighter. I'd seen myself before, but only when Natalie or Brandon helped me brush my hair and teeth. In that moment every emotion from this new life came to a head. I felt it build and build inside my chest until I felt like exploding.

The mirror in front of me shattered at the same time the feeling in my chest disappeared. I jumped away from it and stared at the reflecting pieces scattered across the floor and countertop. Brandon rushed in with wide eyes, but I had no explanation for what happened.

The strange incident went unexplained. I occasionally thought about it and wondered what could have possibly caused it. Without an answer I continued to push the thought away so I could move on.

Natalie and Brandon were hesitant to send me to preschool. Not once in this life had I uttered a single word, neither had I laughed. The most I did was smile when someone made a silly face. They took me to a doctor, who proved I could hear. He said it was possible I chose not to speak, but agreed with my parents it was strange I never laughed.

The two of them talked about it one night in the living room while I used some crayons to color a coloring book.

"How will she get through school if she doesn't talk?" Natalie wrung her hands nervously in her lap.

Brandon ran a worried hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know, Nat. Even without talking, Rose needs an education."

My lips thinned when I heard my name. My full name in this life was Rosabell Juniper King. It wasn't a horrible name, but I missed my old one. My new one was quite the mouthful whenever somebody said the whole thing.

Natalie and Brandon came to the agreement of sending me to school as a test to see how I did. They warned the teachers about my mute nature. Imagine everyone's surprise when I passed the classes with flying colors. Of course preschool homework was just coloring.

At the end of the school year Natalie and Brandon sat me down on the living room couch with bright smiles.

"Rose?" I looked at Brandon, and tilted my head questioningly. "Your mother and I have some good news."

I acknowledged his sentence with slow nod. When they tried talking to me in the past they either grew awkward or frustrated, but now they could read every blink, head tilt, or hum as if I were actually speaking.

Natalie took over the conversation. "Your father and I just found out. You're gonna be a big sister."

I froze. Not in my wildest dreams did I think I would have a sibling. In my previous life I'd been the youngest of four, so I knew what it was like or have a sibling, but that was then. I'd been an only child for nearly seven years in this new life. Having a sibling never crossed my mind. My feelings about a new life as Rosabell King had finally settled, and now I needed to face being an older sister.

Sitting on that couch with Natalie and Brandon staring at me with expectant faces, I did my best to give them a smile. It felt more like a grimace, but it didn't matter when all the light bulbs in the living room exploded. The room was plunged into darkness and all I could hear were Natalie and Brandon's shocked yelling.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere in our house changed after their announcement. I continued to never say a word, but Natalie and Brandon seemed tense whenever I was in the same room as them. Their sent not-so-subtle glances while I completed my homework or watched cartoons. I wanted to watch something like Criminal Minds, but six-year-olds didn't watch shows like that.

And the show hadn't been created yet. Imagine my surprise when I found out I was born in 1959. Even more proof I was in the past.

Natalie's stomach eventually began showing a baby bump, seeing it was weird for me. Never had a chance at meeting a pregnant woman in my last life. In December, near my seventh birthday, I cornered her in the kitchen.

When she noticed me her whole body jolted in surprise. That was the usual response from her. I never made any noise even when walking. Now after the strange occurrence in the living room, when they broke the news about my new sibling, her reaction to me was more severe.

"Rosabell." Her voice shook with nerves as her hands came forward to rest on her protruding belly protectively. "Was there something you needed?"

I flicked my eyes away from hers to look at her stomach. Raising my hand I reached forward in silent question. Her and Brandon always sat on the couch talking to her stomach, and touching it to feel the baby's movements. It always intrigued me, but I never thought of actually doing the same thing until now.

Natalie paled. "Y–You want to feel your brother?"

I grimaced at her reaction. Natalie used to give me goodnight hugs with a kiss on the forehead. Now she didn't dare step foot in my room. Brandon was the one to tuck me in, and even then he no longer kissed the top of my head.

Retreating to the living room I sat at the coffee table and mechanically began coloring a cartoonish puppy. School was the only constant for me now. My home life made me want to burst into tears. Before the strange occurrences they still treated me like a daughter: with love and affection. Now they both acted hesitant.

The weird things that happened around me were not my fault. I didn't want them to happen, they just came out of nowhere–mostly when I'm super emotional. Brandon and Natalie only know about the shattered mirror, and the reaction to Natalie's pregnancy. I know about the time I tied a bully's shoelaces together, and changed one of my frilly pink shirts black.

None of these things made sense. I never did supernatural stuff in my last life–a life I certainly yearned to get back. I had people who truly loved me there.

On the afternoon of March 29th I sat at the dining room table with my kindergarten homework laid out in front of me. I heard Natalie moving around in the living room, followed by a gasp and a quiet thump. Worried, I jumped out of my chair to see what was wrong.

Natalie had collapsed on the couch with a damp patch on the carpet by her feet. Seeing the spot was all I needed for me to rush into the kitchen, push a chair up to the phone, and dialed 999.

"9-9-9 what's your emergency?"

I tried speaking, but my words got caught. Licking my lips, I cleared my throat a few times before my voice finally emerged, "Need help." The sound of my voice surprised me. It was different from my last life and very ragged. No doubt from never speaking for nearly seven years.

"Can I get your name? What's wrong?"

Firm in my resolve to not call Natalie mom in any way I said, "The baby's coming."

Brief silence and then, "Okay. Can you tell me your address?" With a voice as disused as mine I gave our address as clearly as I possibly could. "Alright, I've dispatched the nearest unit. Could you tell me how far apart the contractions are?"

I blinked rapidly. The question was hard for me to answer until a drawn out yell came from the living room. "I think that was one."

Another silence before I heard the woman come back with a confused voice. "Who's in labor, honey?"

I snorted, now understanding why she asked me about the contractions. "Not me." Slapping the phone onto the receiver I scurried back into the living room to see Natalie resting her head against the back of the couch. Her face was paler than usual, and her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat.

Cautiously reaching out I grabbed her clenched hand in mine. Her breathing stuttered, and she cracked open her eyes to look at me. "Rosabell, I think your brother's coming." Her uneven breathing signaled her panic. "I need to get to the hospital."

Natalie tried getting up, but another contraction must have come because she shouted in pain and collapsed back. I kept my hand on hers, but brought up another to rest on her shoulder. I shook her until she looked me in the eye, and I mimicked deep inhaling and exhaling. I continued so she'd copy my actions. We sat there, looking one another in the eye, until the sound of sirens and flashing lights could be heard.

Her eyes snapped to the door when the paramedics burst in carrying a stretcher. "W–What?"

Two medics quickly helped her into the stretcher while a third explained why they were there. "We got a call saying someone in the house was in labor."

Natalie spluttered, "But I didn't call anybody!" Four pairs of eyes looked over at me as I innocently stood in front of the couch. "That–" Natalie shook her head, "Rosabell doesn't talk. How could she have–" another contraction cut her off.

The two paramedics rushed her into the ambulance while the third held out a hand for me. "Rosabell is it?" I nodded. "Since your daddy's not home you'll have to come with us." We quickly made our way into the ambulance and raced to the hospital.

I kept my silence the entire ride to the hospital and in the chair outside the delivery room. Someone must have called Brandon because he came racing through the hallway with his hair in disarray and a pale face. He saw me and smiled weakly. "Hey, Rosabell. How's your mum?"

Nobody told me anything since they entered the room, so all I could do was shrug. Brandon only nodded and quickly slipped into the room.

For hours I sat outside that room. A nurse gave me a coloring book, but one can only color for so long before getting bored. All I wanted to know was how Natalie and Brandon were doing.

Near midnight was when I finally heard the loud cry of a baby. I sat anxiously in my chair. Being a big sister hadn't felt real until then. Thoughts about whether or not I would be a good sister circled through my head.

Apparently it didn't matter. Natalie didn't like me being around little baby Kevin. She never mentioned it when I was around, but at night I snuck out of bed to hear her expressing her concerns to Brandon. She thought I housed a demon or some supernatural being inside my body.

Natalie thinks I did something weird to get the ambulance to the house. Brandon took the rational route and asked me.

"Did you call the police that day? When your mum went into labor?" I stared at him for a few moments before nodding solemnly. "And you…spoke?"

I rose an eyebrow. No doubt it looked weird on an eight year old, but of course I spoke. They wouldn't have gotten to the house otherwise.

He gave a weak chuckle. "That was a good thing you did. Brave, too. I know you don't like to talk." I just shrugged. It's not that I didn't like talking, I just had nothing to say to anybody. Natalie going into labor sort of required it, otherwise Kevin would have been born in our living room.

If I ever wanted to see Kevin I'd have to visit late at night, when Natalie and Brandon both think I'm asleep. If Kevin was sleeping I didn't bother him, but if he was awake he greeted me with a toothless smile. I let him tug and suck on my fingers before I had to slip out of the room to get some sleep. A seven year old body wasn't used to falling asleep at odd hours of the morning like my teenage self.

Nothing interesting seemed to happen after Kevin was born. School stayed laughably easy, and I only wished high school had been the same. Even without the love a kid my age should be getting from their parents I thought it was alright. I never considered Brandon a father or Natalie a mother. Kevin…I wasn't as sure about. I definitely felt interested in him since I never had a younger sibling. I might have held some love for him, but nothing as strong as what I felt for my first family. My real family.

The next time anything interesting happened it also happened to be life changing. It was December 23rd, my eleventh birthday, and Kevin was only three. Natalie cooked dinner in the kitchen and Brandon arrived home roughly an hour ago. Everybody was quietly doing their own thing when a knock sounded at the front door.

Brandon got up to answer it, and I stared after him curiously. When he opened the door I saw a woman wearing what looked like a Halloween costume. She had a pointed hat and a green robe. Her stern expression somehow didn't seem threatening.

She looked so familiar to me. Not from this life, but my other one. It bothered me immensely, but I couldn't think of where I'd seen her before.

I couldn't hear what she and Brandon said, but he led her to the couch and went to the kitchen to get Natalie. The two of them talked with the strange woman, and after a moment all of them looked over at me. Not knowing what else to do I raised my hand and waved.

"Rosabell, could you come here?" Brandon called.

Moving to the living room I made sure to keep a respectable distance between me and the three adults. I gave the strange woman a friendly smile, and held out my hand. She smiled in return, softening the stern expression, and shook it. "You are Rosabell King?"

I nodded and Natalie huffed. "Rosabell, use your words."

Brandon gave his wife a stern look. "Nat…"

"We know she can speak, and it's rude not to respond to company. She's eleven, for god's; being mute can't last." Natalie was breathing heavily, and the woman on the couch looked curious.

"Miss King is a mute?"

Brandon nodded. "She can speak, but she chooses not to. She's only spoken once in her entire life, and that was about four years ago."

The woman's mouth grew pinched. "That may pose a problem. You see, I am the Professor of a very special school your daughter met the requirements to attend."

Brandon looked at me suspiciously and crossed his arms. "What school?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

My eyes widened at the name, and even further when she pulled an envelope from her robe to give me. It was addressed to me in green ink.

As I stared between the letter and the woman–Professor–Natalie scoffed. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? Is this some sort of joke? There's no such thing as wizards or magic. It's all a fairytale."

The Professor rose an eyebrow, and I began to feel a sneaking suspicion on who this woman was. "Has Rosabell done anything strange? Unexplainable?"

Brandon and Natalie now looked uncomfortable, but I cleared my throat to get their attention. When the Professor looked at me I nodded. Never had I wanted to speak so badly, but the excitement welling in my gut told me if I opened my mouth I would squeal or scream or both. Probably both.

"So you have done unexplainable things?" I nodded again. "Do you believe it could be magic?" Outside of the things I've done, I considered the fact I woke up in a baby's body after getting hit by a car as a seventeen year old. Magic was definitely real, and I definitely wanted to be a part of it.

"Can you prove it?" Brandon asked the Professor.

In response she pulled out a polished stick and pointed it at the coffee table. My teeth clenched in excitement, and a squeal lodged itself in my throat. I watched with wide-eyed amazement as the table turned into a dog, then a stuffed rabbit, then back into a table.

Brandon stared in amazement like me, while Natalie looked ready to faint. "Who are you?" She asked weakly.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall." Cue internal happy dance. "I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts, and I'm here to deliver Miss King's letter so I can explain the magical world."

As an avid Harry Potter fan I already knew about their magical world. How non-magicals were Muggles; first years given their letters on their eleventh birthday; Hogwarts started on September 1st, and I needed to catch a train to get there; all of my school supplies could be bought in Diagon Alley.

"Ms. McGonagall–"

"Professor," McGonagall gently corrected.

Natalie's only acknowledgment of the comment was when she spoke. "Professor Mcgonagall, what if Rosabell doesn't go?"

I scoffed, gaining everybody's attention. My eyes stayed on Natalie and I rose an eyebrow at her. I didn't speak, but my stance clearly screamed my choice to go. God himself couldn't keep me from going to Hogwarts. Every child dreamed of going there.

McGonagall tutted. "I'm afraid in Hogwarts you will have to speak. Spell use at your age requires the use of your voice." I gave her my most pitiful look, and her lips pressed together. Most likely trying to look stern, but I think she tried hiding a smile. "I'm sure you will be just fine. I will inform the other professors and the headmaster of your preferred silence."

I nodded in thanks, and McGonagall stood from the couch. "I will see you on September first, Miss King."

"Professor!" She looked at Brandon. "Do we have to pay for anything? Like a school tuition?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Hogwarts has funds for Muggleborn students. They will pay her tuition, and all you need to buy are her school things. If you are okay with it I can take her shopping today."

Looking up at Brandon expectantly I saw him sigh. "Will my credit card work in your magic world?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "We will be visiting Gringotts, the wizarding bank. They will withdraw the requested amount from your card and convert it into galleons. I believe the amount you will need for her school supplies is the equivalent to one-hundred-fifty pounds."

Brandon handed me the card with a stern look. "Don't lose this. And try to stay around the one-fifty range, okay?"

Nodding seriously I slipped the card into my back pocket. I looked up at McGonagall as a sign I was ready to go.

"Hold onto my hand." I did as she said. "We have one stop to make before going to Diagon. This way of travel is always hard for first time travelers, so take a deep breath."

A horrible sucking sensation equivalent to being dragged through a too-small straw made me sick to my stomach. It lasted until I thought I would pass out. Before that happened my feet hit the ground hard, and I fell to my knees. I gagged, and a small amount of stomach acid hit the pavement below me.

"There there," McGonagall helped me to my feet, "nothing to worry about. Many first time apparaters respond the same way."

I followed the Professor through a cheerful neighborhood, and spat several times to remove the acrid taste in my mouth. I could see families inside their homes having family dinners, and children playing on their front lawn.

McGonagall knocked on one of the doors, and a redheaded woman answered it. She looked between the two of us curiously. "Can I help you?"

I remained silent as McGonagall explained to the woman why we were there. I watched her eyes widened with something close to understanding. No doubt she thought about her own kid, and the strange things that happen around them.

She invited us both in, introducing herself as Marigold Evans.

Her name gave me pause. I remembered the Harry Potter movies very well. The books I'd read, but the movies I knew like the back of my hand. There was one family who had the last name of Evans with flower first names.

Cautiously entering the house I looked around the living room. I didn't know why I expected something to just scream _"Harry's mother is here!"_ but nothing did. Instead I saw a girl my age with beautiful red hair, darker than her mother's. My eyes were more of a leafy green, but hers shone like emeralds.

"Mum, who are they?"

Marigold smiled at her daughter. "This is Professor McGonagall. She says she's here to explain the reason behind the, um, unusual things that happen around you."

I saw her eyes widen with recognition and excitement. If I remembered correctly she was supposed to be friends with Severus Snape. He told her about magic, so she most likely knows a lot about it.

"And who's she?"

Both Evans were looking at me curiously, and I gave them a wave while McGonagall spoke for me. "This is Rosabell King. She's like you, Miss Evans."

The younger Evans gasped. "She's magic, too?"

Both her mother and McGonagall stared at her in surprise. "Lily, what are you talking about?"

Lily looked up at her mother. "Severus is a wizard. He saw me doing magic the day we met, and told me I was a witch."

McGonagall hummed. "It seems half of my job has been done for me." She reached into her robe, and pulled out a letter just like mine. "Your list of school supplies is inside. Miss King and I will be stopping in Diagon Alley, if you wish to join us."

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Can Sev come?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "I'm afraid I only stop in Muggleborn homes, Miss Evans."

"Wait, hold on." Marigold folded her arms. "I don't understand what's going on. Magic? Diagon Alley?"

"Of course." Minerva sat on the sofa with Lily's mother to explain the same thing she told my parents. During this Lily approached me with a wide smile.

"It's amazing, isn't it? Magic." She breathed the last word reverently.

I smiled at her and nodded. In all honesty I was just as amazed as her, if not more so. I just found out the world I'd been reborn in is the Harry Potter world. It was during his parents time in Hogwarts, but I didn't care. If anything that made it more amazing.

"Did you know about magic before today?" I shook my head, and Lily looked at me confusedly. "How do your parents feel about it?" I shrugged. The people I considered parents were in my last life. Natalie and Brandon, on the other hand, didn't seem too thrilled with me about…well, anything.

"Can you talk?"

Lily didn't say it condescendingly–she was naturally curious. Her mother didn't hear it that way. "Lily!"

"Mum!" She whined. "I just wanted to know why she didn't say anything!"

McGonagall answered for me. "Miss King is capable of speech, but chooses to remain silent." She looked at me questioningly, and I nodded to show she was right.

"I see." Marigold gave me a warm smile before turning to McGonagall. "I'm afraid I'd like to wait for my husband to get home before Lily does any shopping."

"But, mum!" Lily got ready to argue, but her mother held up a hand with a stern look. "No, Lily. We need to talk about this as a family. Maybe when we go shopping we can bring Severus."

Lily looked a little put out, but brightened at the prospect of shopping with her friend. "Okay." She looked at me with another smile. "Will I see you at Hogwarts?"

I smiled brightly and nodded. In one day I discovered I'm part of a magical world that used to be nothing more than fiction to me. Now I'm a witch. Maybe now this life will give me a purpose I never previously felt.


	3. Chapter 3

On September 1st Brandon drove me to Kings Cross station. He helped me get my new black trunk out of the car, and he carried it while we searched for platform 9 3/4. I knew we had to go through one of the brick walls, but I didn't know which one. As a result I had to touch each pillar between platforms nine and ten until my hand sunk through one of them.

Brandon stared at the wall warily. "You have to go through that?" He put his own hand on the bricks, but it didn't go through like mine had. "Guess I can't go with you." Brandon got down onto one knee and looked me in the eye. "I know we've grown apart these past few years," we both grimaced, "but I want you to know I love you. I'm proud to call you my daughter."

For the first time in years Brandon placed a small kiss on the top of my head. It sent warmth through my body, and I gave him a heartfelt smile. Unfortunately, while he might be proud, I knew the magical world freaked him out. Same with Natalie.

Taking hold of my trunk I moved away from the wall before running towards it. I couldn't prevent my eyes from closing right before my body collided against the bricks. My fear of slamming against bricks were dashed when I submerged myself inside the wall, and came out onto a new platform. My eyes widened at the number of people crowding the new platform, and even further when I saw large, red steel engine with golden letters labeling it "Hogwarts Express".

This platform bustled with people that I knew to be magical. Parents checking over their children and asking last minute questions. It made me nostalgic, wondering if my parents from my last life would have accepted magic. No doubt my siblings would have loved to know about this. Kevin was kept in the dark about magic per Natalie's request. Brandon and I hadn't liked the idea, so I decided I would tell him when he was old enough to keep it a secret

Carefully pushing through the crowd I climbed onto the train. Since I was early it was easy to find an empty compartment towards the front. Once safely inside I pulled out one of my school books. I'd been so excited I read almost all of them. It's not everyday a Harry Potter fan gets opportunities like this. Ignoring the Harry Potter factor, I still wanted to scour every magical book I could get my hands on.

I'd thought about this moment since the day McGonagall took me to Diagon Alley. That day had been more than I could have ever dreamed it of being. I had a wand, an actual wand. Pine, Phoenix feather core, 13 inches. Pliant, according to Ollivander. It made me feel like a real witch, and now on the train to Hogwarts everything felt even more real. Maybe life as Rosabell King wouldn't be too bad after all.

With my trunk too heavy to lift I left it on the floor to rest my feet on. I put my transfiguration book on my lap, and picked up where I left off. Nobody bothered me before the train started moving, and afterwards I continued to be left alone. I welcomed the silence. It made reading easier, and I wouldn't have to explain to people I didn't talk.

That also brought up a question of whether or not I would remain silent. Obviously I would need to speak when casting spells since I didn't have the skill for silent spell casting, or even wandless.

It's possible I could learn wandless magic. Not to use during class, but just as a side project. I could even learn how to become an animagus like the Marauders. That would be really cool. Their map was cool too, but I didn't really want or need one of my own. I knew the castle already. Not the layout, but things about it. The Kitchens and Room of Requirement were definitely on my list to check out. The RoR could help me out with the animagus stuff. I knew it would be hard, and take years to accomplish, but I was ready to take the task head on.

I didn't know what to expect for my sorting. Would the hat see my past life? If he did, would he tell anyone about it? I'd have to ask him. I definitely wasn't the same now as I was before. No doubt that changed whatever house he would put me in. I considered myself loyal, so maybe Hufflepuff? But Gryffindors were loyal too. Except for Peter Pettigrew.

His name brought up a whole new bunch of thoughts and problems. It was only 1971 and Voldemort wasn't really at large yet. I hadn't seen any newspapers, but he gained popularity in the mid-seventies. I definitely had to do something about him. Harry shouldn't have to suffer so much in his life, and getting rid of Voldemort would save countless lives besides just his.

My compartment door quietly slid open. I looked up to see a weary boy with hazel eyes, auburn hair, and a few scars on his face. He gave me a tired smile, and I returned it warmly. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else I've checked is full."

I motioned my hand to the seat across from me, and he took it with a grateful, "Thank you." He lifted his trunk to the overhead shelf easily, making my eyebrows rise. He saw my reaction and laughed warily. "I've been told I'm kind of strong."

My lips twitched, and I nodded. He must be strong, considering he looked my age. According to his black robes I'd guess he was a first year.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He stuck out his hand for me to shake, and I stared at him with wide eyes. It hadn't even occurred to me that I would meet more characters so soon. Of course he would be eleven now.

Forcing away my shock I firmly shook his hand. Keeping it I my grasp I opened my mouth. When nothing came out I cleared my throat and tried again. "Rosabell King."

The raspy quality had Remus furrowing his eyebrows. "Are you okay? You sound sick."

I retracted my hand, and made a cutting gesture in front of my throat while shaking my head back and forth.

"You don't…talk?" His voice and features were full of confusion, but it cleared away when I nodded my head. "Well don't think you have to talk around me. I'll be doing the same as you." He motioned to my book to let me know he meant reading.

The two of us sat in silence for the remainder of the train ride. While reading I couldn't help but marvel at the fact I sat next to an actual Harry Potter character. A Marauder at that. Speaking of Marauders, I wondered where they could be. Nothing ever mentioned how they all met, but I would've expected them to have met by now. Perhaps he was supposed to sit with them on the train, but found me first.

The possibility gave me a mild panic attack.

A voice overhead informed everybody on the train we would arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. Trunks would be be left on the train, and everybody had to change into their school robes. Since Remus and I were already in ours we just had to put our books away.

Our once comfortable silence started to turn awkward. I carefully ignored it but Remus had other ideas. "What House do you think you'll be in?"

I shrugged. No amount of quizzes in my last life could narrow it down, and thinking about it now still left me clueless.

Remus suddenly became embarrassed. "Oh, right. I forgot you don't speak." I just waved my hand dismissively to let him know I didn't mind. "I think I might get put into Ravenclaw. Gryffindor sounds good too. Do you know how we get sorted? 'Hogwarts: A History' never said."

I nodded, and his eyes widened. "Really? Are you a pure-blood then? Or maybe a half-blood." My eyebrows rose as I shook my head negatively. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just figured you must have a magical parent to know how the sorting works. So how do you know?"

It seemed my choice not to talk came in handy sometimes. I just tapped the side of my nose, and Remus huffed. "Fine, keep your secrets. At least tell me it's not a test?" I shook my head no, it wasn't a test, but he interpreted it as me not giving him more information. "I'll find out myself then."

The train came to a screeching halt, and the two of us stood up to leave the compartment. The busy aisle reminded me of the school bus during grade school when everybody tried getting out at once. Complete madness.

We waited it out before finally finding squeezing out of the compartment and off the train. The both of us looked around the busy platform until our eyes landed on a giant figure. He held up a huge lantern while calling for all the first years. The air in my lungs gushed out in surprise because, oh my God, that was Hagrid.

Remus pulled me towards the hulking figure while I continued to stare in amazement. Another character, bringing the total I'd seen up to four. I paled at the thought of Dumbledore. I'd liked him before I found theories about how everything he did was to control Harry's life, tainting my views on him. I hoped he was a good guy, or at least had good intentions.

Hagrid led us over to a large lake with little wooden boats. "No more'n four to a boat!"

I chose a boat at random and climbed into it. I was surprised when Remus followed me, though it shouldn't have. He wanted to stay near someone familiar, and in the past few hours that's what I became.

"FORWARD!" The boats all jolted into movement. I allowed my fingers to skim over the top of the lake while I tried to find more characters.

Lily sat with a pale boy a few boats behind us. He had a long nose, black eyes, and black hair that hung down to his chin. That must have been Severus Snape. If everything stayed the same as the movies and books then he would go into Slytherin, and Lily into Gryffindor, eventually ruining their friendship. Maybe I could prevent that, but it could ruin future events.

"Duck!"

Everybody in their boats ducked down to avoid getting hit by a rock formation. It only lasted for a few seconds, and when everybody sat up they gasped. There, a little ways from the lake, sat Hogwarts. Every window glowed orange from the lights inside, and the image reflected in the lake. My eyes teared a little, and I wished I had a camera to capture the image forever.

Everyone was so enraptured by the castle we barely felt our boats stop at the edge of the lake. Hagrid snapped everybody out of it and we all rushed out of our boats to make our way towards the majestic castle.

Hagrid led us up to a set of large double doors and knocked three times. One of the doors opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall. "The firs' years."

She nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid." McGonagall gestured for all of us to follow her inside. She led us into a large foyer with a hallway across from us. The doors behind us shut loudly while we were brought into a side room. Once we were all inside Minerva gave her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, and I will soon be leading you into the Great Hall where the start-of-term banquet is being held. Before the feast begins you will all be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your House will be your family. You will have your classes with your house, sleep in the house dormitories, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and produced their own outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts you will be awarded house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. I hope each of you benefit from whichever house you are sorted into.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes before the student body. I shall return when we are ready for you." She ended her speech then swiftly exited the room.

Everyone immediately began whispering with the person next to them. Remus looked over at me, and I gave him an expectant look. I may not have anything to say, but he did. "I've been waiting for this my whole life, and now I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach."

I grinned at him, and patted his shoulder comfortingly. He nodded at the gesture, recognizing it as a show of support.

People let out high-pitched screams behind us. We turned to see two ghosts floating through the wall. Actual full body apparitions. Ghosts always seemed cool to me. I wanted to meet one, talk to one, and now at Hogwarts I had the opportunity.

"Who are you?" One of the ghosts asked.

"I think they're the first years." The other said. "I was a Hufflepuff myself. Good house! Hope to see you all there!"

Minerva returned and noticed the ghosts. "That's enough!" She snapped at them. The two ghosts floated out through a wall, and everyone stared in the direction they left with wide eyes.

"Now," Minerva quickly gained everyone's attention, "form a line, quickly, then follow me."

We quickly made a line, and followed McGonagall like ducklings. My eyes wandered around the corridor to watch the moving paintings. Hearing about magic and seeing it were two completely different things. My amazement only continued when we walked into the Great Hall. Hundreds of candles floated near the ceiling charmed to imitate the sky above.

The students at the tables stared at us with varying levels of interest. Some didn't seem to care, wanting this to get over with quickly so the feast could begin.

McGonagall stopped next to a rickety stool with the Sorting Hat sitting on top. It looked like a normal old hat, but then it's seams ripped and he started singing. The rest of us first years watched with wide eyes as a hat, of all things, sung about the new year and the qualities of each house.

"We're being sorted by a hat?"

I looked up at Remus and nodded. We stared at one another for a second before our lips curled up into humorous grins.

"When I call out your name," McGonagall held a scroll in one hand and the Hat in the other, "you will come up to the stool to be sorted."

The first name to be called out ended up being a boy who went into Ravenclaw. Next was a girl in Hufflepuff then another girl to Slytherin.

"Black, Sirius!"

My back straightened at the name. I watched avidly as a boy with wavy black hair and mischievous grey eyes sauntered up to the stool like he did it every day. The brim of the hat went over his eyes, and after a few minutes–longer than the other sorting's–it finally shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The room went silent. McGonagall removed the hat, and Sirius looked around the Great Hall to see everyone staring at him with disbelief. A boy in the back of our line clapped wildly and shouted encouragements. Sirius flashed the boy a grin and took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

No more surprises happened for a while. Lily Evans went to Gryffindor after a long time under the hat. Probably arguing for Slytherin, so she could stay with Severus Snape. No other significant characters I knew of went up to the hat before my name was called.

"King, Rosabell!"

Taking a deep breath to ease my rapidly beating heart, I walked up to the stool and took my seat. The hat was lowered, obscuring my view of the Great Hall.

 _Oh my…I haven't seen anything like this before…_

I stayed silent so my words didn't influence his decision.

 _You are very different from how you used to be. Introverted. Keep to yourself, but speak when the situation demands it. Interesting, interesting. Witty…cunning…loyal to those you feel close to. Even the ones…you barely know._

I knew he was talking about the Marauders and Lily. They deserved to live, even if that meant I had to do something about Peter to ensure their safety.

 _You plan before you acting. Your silence gives you a cunning edge. True bravery. You have the qualities of each house, but only one will benefit you the best. Yes, I know where to put you. Don't worry about me giving your secrets. I'm only here to sort you, not spill your life story…both of them in this case._

 _My choice will give you many challenges, but they will strengthen you in the long run._

"Slytherin!"

Just like it had with Sirius the entire Hall went silent with shock. Nobody knew the name King, meaning I was probably a Muggleborn. Muggleborn's never went into the Slytherin house. Hufflepuff's looked at me with pity; Slytherins gave me sneers of disgust; Gryffindor all looked shocked; Ravenclaws seemed fairly indifferent, if not surprised by the Hat's choice.

Not a word was spoken as I calmly made my way to the Slytherin table. The first years I sat by moved as if I carried a contagious disease. I had open seats all around me.

McGonagall started calling names again, and I glanced up to catch Remus' eye. He looked confused, silently asking how I was put in Slytherin. I shrugged lightly enough for him to see. I was surprised myself. Examining my green and silver striped tie, I wondered to myself how I would survive. No doubt my roommates would not enjoy my presence.

I remained silent, and ignored the heated glares from my new housemates. Remus went into Gryffindor, and I clapped politely. Peter went into Gryffindor next, then James. I saw the four of them sitting together and smiled. It seemed The Marauders would still get together.

Figures their main target were Slytherins, and I ended up becoming one.

Some girls were in Gryffindor with Lily. A Marlene McKinnon, and Mary MacDonald.

Severus took a while under the hat. No doubt fighting to be put into Gryffindor. Unfortunately he got sent to the house of snakes. The table clapped politely, and the boy took the seat on my left. I didn't take my eyes off of the sorting while I addressed him. It took a cleared throat but I managed. "You'd be wise to move."

I could feel his stare. "Is that a threat?"

I shook my head and glanced at him, then the rest of the table. He followed my stare to see our housemates looking at us with scorn. Severus looked back at me and discreetly nodded. I saw an apology in his eyes before he shoved me down the bench to the open seat in my right. We now had a space between us.

For show I looked at him in indignation. I didn't want them all to think I was some pushover, even though it really didn't matter to me what they thought. I made sure to give Severus a glare while he scowled back. I noticed the approving looks his actions garnered, and I turned away with a huff. Now that they couldn't see my face I smiled. The kid was smart.

Last to be sorted was an embarrassed girl who went straight into Hufflepuff. McGonagall then took the hat and stool to a door off to the side from the teachers table. When she sat down Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat with his arms stretched out.

"Students! I welcome you to another year here at Hogwarts! After the feast I will announce our rules, but for now–dig in!" He clapped his hands and dishes of food suddenly appeared in front of us, and an orange liquid filled our goblets. I stared at the heavenly spread in amazement. Mashed potatoes, turkey, corn. All of it went onto my plate. I had a suspicion as to what was in my cup, and one sip confirmed it.

Pumpkin juice.

It wasn't so bad at first, but after a while I got tired of the flavor. As a pie pumpkin is fine, but I guess that's the only edible form I enjoyed it in.

I knew there was a kitchen somewhere in the castle; near the Hufflepuff dorms. Houselves worked in there, so I tried asking, "Could I get water?"

I watched in astonishment as the orange juice was replaced with clear liquid. Just to make sure I took a sip and found it to be water. I smiled down at my plate and whispered a quick, "Thank you." Those elves definitely deserved it.

I ate my meal in relative peace. Similar to Muggle school nobody was interested in hanging out with me. Only here it was because of my parentage, not my selective muteness.

Of course I could hear some of the first years not-so-quietly whispering about me. How "mudbloods don't belong in such a prestigious house"; "Salazar Slytherin would be ashamed"; "Dumbledore should resort her, or remove her from the school"; "her filthy Muggle parents should disown me".

The last one made me smile to myself. As if I cared about what Brandon or Natalie thought about me. They weren't my real parents. Never were, and after our relationship soured after I got my letter they probably never would be.

Severus himself was facing some scorn. His status as a half-blood was enough for them to frown at him. Apparently only pure-bloods should be in the house of snakes. Wait until the day they find out Voldemort is a half-blood.

Dessert came, and I stared at the chocolaty goodness near me. Chocolate was a weakness of mine, long with french fries.

After dessert Dumbledore stood up, and the tables cleared of all the food, plates, and silverware.

"Before the Prefects lead you to your dormitories I would like to inform you all of the rules. The Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden. Nobody is allowed in there at any hour of the day. There is to be no magic used against another in the corridors. Your Prefects will inform you of anything else you need to know. Off you trot!"

All the older students stood up, and the first years followed their movements. Two older Slytherins led our house from the Hall into the bowls of the castle. The dorm was supposed to be in the dungeons from what I could remember.

We were led down three sets of stairs and a winding corridor before we stopped in front of a blank stretch of wall. The Prefects turned to us. One of them had long blonde hair and a cool stare. Just from his hair I has the feeling this was Lucius Malfoy. He must have been a sixth or seventh year.

"This wall is our entrance. The password changes every fortnight. Tonight it's," his eyes met mine from my place in the back of the group, "Mudblood."

Bricks on the wall slid away until a cut-out the size of a door remained. Everybody walked through, and the first years huddled together in the middle of the room to check their surroundings.

The cool air held a damp smell. A painting of a snake hung above an ornate fireplace with green flames. On either side was a set of stairs leading to the dormitories. A long green sofa, with an armchair on both sides, faced the fireplace. Large grey pillars with snakes carved into the base, reached up to the ceiling where there were more snakes. Against the walls were tables for people to do their homework at.

"Male dorms up the left, female dorms up the right. The stairs are charmed to prevent anyone but a female to go up to the female dorms." Lucius listed. "We Slytherins show a united front. Any inter house rivalries will be dealt with in the privacy of the common room. We used to house powerful students, but it seems this year something went wrong." Here everyone in the common room turned to look directly at me. My only response was took look them in the eye and raise an eyebrow. "First years have a curfew of seven o'clock. You must be in your dorm room by eight. If you have any questions come to me," Lucius gestured to the silent Prefect, "or Black."

The first years broke off to examine the common room while I went up to the dorm. There were five beds in the first year dorm. My trunk sat at the end of the bed right in the middle. Snorting at my luck I pulled out a pair of pajamas, my hairbrush, and my toothbrush.

I set off to get ready for bed, and by the time I finished the rest of my roommates slipped into the room. When they saw me reading on my bed they sneered.

"Mudblood's like you aren't allowed in here."

I stared at the blonde girl silently with a raised eyebrow.

Another girl scoffed. "I bet she doesn't even know what that means." She walked towards my bed and smirked. "It means you're filth. Scum. You don't deserve to lick the bottom of my shoe."

I leaned closer to her with a cocky smile. "Suck my dick." She gasped sharply and jerked away. I bit out a harsh note of laughter. Just like my voice my laugh sounded disused and rough.

"You're disgusting!" The girl snapped. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave Hogwarts as soon as possible."

Still laughing I grabbed my bed curtains and slid them shut. Now in complete darkness I couldn't read my book. I had to grab my wand that I'd stashed beneath my pillow to attempt my very first spell.

Closing my eyes I imagined the small light at the tip of my wand. As quietly as I could I whispered, "Lumos." As I predicted nothing happened. I tried again and again and again. Each result ending in failure. How loud I said the spell shouldn't have mattered, and I wouldn't risk saying it any louder.

Trying one last time I forced myself not to feel doubt on whether or not it would work. I've done magic before. Broken mirrors, changes my clothes, and broke all the lights in our house. A simple light shouldn't be so difficult.

"Lumos." My voice held a firm note that hadn't been there before.

A flash had me opening my eyes, and I squinted at the ball of blue light in front of me. My eyes slowly focused until I realized the light was at the end of my wand.

Covering my mouth to contain my squeal I stared at the light with amazement. The first purposeful bit of magic I'd ever done. Never in either life had I felt such a feeling of accomplishment.

With a smile I tucked the wand behind my ear, and settled down to read the last few chapters in my book. When I was done I reached for the little alarm clock I'd brought from home. I would look up an alarm spell the next day, but this would have to do for now.

Putting the book and clock on one side of the bed I curled up beneath the covers and whispered, "Knox." My surroundings plunged into darkness, and I slipped the wand beneath the pillow I wasn't using before closing my eyes. Despite the fact I was sorted into Slytherin, and no doubt had a hard road ahead of me, I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Learning how to use magic in Hogwarts had always been a fantasy of mine. I never thought I would actually get the opportunity, but it turned out all I needed to do was get hit by a car and wake up in a new world. My life became the epitome of a fantasy story and I _loved it_.

What I found hard to love were the Slytherins. The fact they didn't like me came as no surprise. Everything I ever read posed the Slytherin house as the house for pure-bloods. Half-bloods go there too, (Tom Riddle and Severus Snape for example), but muggle-born's are unheard of. No matter where I went they sneered at me. It didn't help that everybody was naturally suspicious of Slytherins, so people outside my house were wary of me as well.

That left me as a loner. Considering that was what I'd been like in this life, even before Hogwarts, it didn't hurt me. I just spent a lot of my time in the library reading about new spells and doing homework.

Surprisingly enough Remus found me there during the first week of classes, and asked to sit with me. I nodded and found myself at the receiving end of, "Why did you go into Slytherin?"

I stared at him for a few moments before speaking. My voice hoarse as always. "The Sorting Hat put me there."

I had an idea for why he put me there. In Slytherin I expected all of the insults and dismissals. They stemmed from my Muggle heritage, and since I didn't particularly love Natalie or Brandon the insults didn't bother me. If the Hat put me in any other house I would have hoped to be treated like a normal kid. They probably would have judged me for my chosen silence instead, it happened during Muggle school. Being part of a different house probably would have made me more depressed.

Remus is the only person I met who accepted my silence. Lily might have, but I hadn't talked to her since the day McGonagall delivered my letter. I did see her in classes, but she always hung around Severus Snape, so I left them alone.

Another problem, other than not talking, would be my dorm-mates. All of them came from pure-blood families, so they hated me just as much as the rest of the house. Maybe more since we were forced to share a dorm. Add their snide comments, and the instance where a cutting curse was used to wake me up, and my mornings became that much harder. The comments I dealt with, but the cutting curse brought the caster a punch to the nose.

Never woke up that way since. Probably because I forced myself to get up at 5:30 in the mornings after the incident. It was hell, but with all the others still in bed I could take hot showers and get ready without any trouble. The only reminder of the cutting curse was a scar on my right bicep. I didn't go to Madam Pomfrey because I didn't want to answer questions.

Eating became an issue. If I tried to take a seat someone would slide over to prevent me from sitting down. This happened all day on the first day of school, even during classes. I ended up having to sit in the very back corner of every room all by myself. Potions I was forced to have a partner, and I thanked God it was Severus. We ignored each other because he already got a bad rap for befriending Lily. I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not mean enough to force myself into their friendship. That would get him treated just as bad as me.

All the desk hopping and bench shifting really irritated me, so I made it my mission to find the kitchens. At dinner on the second day I followed the Hufflepuff's through the castle since I knew it was near their common room. I scanned every wall for the painting of a fruit bowl.

At the very last corner they took a right and stopped at a bunch of barrels. I watched them from around the corner. One of them tapped a few barrels in a specific order before they all rolled away to reveal the Hufflepuff common room.

Memorizing the sequence for future reference, I looked all around the corridor until I finally spotted a large painting of fruit. I approached it hesitantly before reaching out and running my fingers over the pear. When it giggled I snatched my hand back and watched the pear become a door knob.

I twisted it open and snuck inside. My eyes widened at the dozens of houselves working all over the room on different things. It smelled heavenly, so I took a deep breath and let it out in a happy sigh.

My sigh caught the attention of nearby elves. They scurried up to me with curious expressions, and asked if I wanted anything.

At that point I'd only been in the school for two days. Making that two days of classes where I forced myself to speak to cast spells. Clearing my throat irritated it more than it already was, so I spoke softly. It was almost indecipherable thanks to the rough quality.

The elves were horrified to hear my voice sound so bad. They ushered me to a table similar to those in the Great Hall but not as long. I sat on the bench, and they brought me a strange bottle. The label said Butterbeer, so I brought the bottle to my mouth and took a swig. The liquid went down very easily. It didn't hurt my throat but soothed it.

From that point on I had breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the kitchens. With breakfast and lunch I had water, and Butterbeer with dinner. Getting in without being noticed wasn't too hard since everybody was already in the Great Hall. Getting out proved tricky. I had to leave early to prevent being late to class, and so people didn't see me walk out from behind a painting.

My short period of time in Hogwarts ended up being full of events. The cutting curse, having to sit alone in class, people preventing me from taking my seat. All of those depressing things lead to me finding the kitchens. One of the two places I really wanted to find, with the second being the Room of Requirement.

I could do all sorts of things in that room. Practice spells without a Slytherin making snide comments at me, reading any book I wanted without interruptions. For homework I went to the library where Remus would join me.

Of course, where one Marauder goes the others were sure to follow. They weren't called The Marauders yet, but they pulled quite a few pranks already. The four of them wracked up at least a dozen detentions. Poor McGonagall probably had high blood pressure, and it's only been one week. My tendency to hide away outside of classes saved me from getting pranked, but I've seen the results while walking through the common room. My immaculate attire compared to everybody's pink robes did not help them warm up to me.

"Remmy, what are you doing with a snake?" James Potter stood at the edge of our table with his arms crossed; Sirius Black on his left and Peter Pettigrew on his right.

Remus sighed while keeping his head bent over his work. "I've told you before, it's Remus. And we're doing our homework."

He snorted. "I doubt it's just homework. No doubt she's researching spells to use on muggle-born's."

I smiled and shook my head, but decided against saying anything.

"James," Remus groaned tiredly, "why would she curse other muggle-born's when she's one herself?" I looked up from my work to stare at James expectantly.

He flushed. "Uh, well, she's a Slytherin. You know all Slytherins are bad news, mate. Best not get to involved with her 'cause she'll turn on you quick."

I snorted in amusement before going back to my work. They honestly believed I would hurt somebody because my tie was green and silver. I wouldn't hurt somebody unless they hurt me first. The cutting curse being used to wake me up for one example.

Remus sighed. "Rosabell is a friend of mine. We met on the train before I knew any of you guys."

"Come on, Remus," James whined. "Leave the snake and let's go! We have…things to plan." By "things" it was obvious he meant pranks.

He sighed again, and I felt his eyes on me. I glanced up to meet his gaze. "I'll see you later."

Nodding goodbye I finished up my Charms essay while Remus packed up his belongings. Before they left the table Sirius pointed his wand at my parchment and whispered a spell. Whatever it was caused the paper to rip apart.

I stared at the pieces in shock. A rock settled into my gut while the three boys laughed, and Remus looked at me apologetically. I calmly stood up from my chair and faced Sirius.

He smirked at me. "Better get that fixed. It's due tomorrow."

With a smile I stepped a bit closer, and swung my other leg up to kick him right in the balls. Sirius let out a choked noise before collapsing to the ground.

Remus looked like he was trying not to laugh while James glared and drew his wand. "Bloody hell, what was that for?! It was just a joke!"

I laughed shortly, then sneered at him in distain. "You call that a joke? How would you feel if I pulled a 'joke' on you by ripping up your homework the day before it was due?"

His brows furrowed at the husky quality of my voice. Whatever he wanted to say got interrupted by the librarian yelling at him for having his wand out near her precious books. The three of them hauled Sirius out of the library, but Remus looked back at me with a wide smile and a wink. He obviously didn't mind that I'd hurt his friend, so I decided to relish in the feeling of having kicked one of my (previously) favorite characters in the balls.

Putting my books in my bag I swung it over my shoulder and collected the pieces of parchment. I made my way to the charms classroom, where I found Filius Flitwick sitting at his desk. I asked him if he could repair my work, and he did so with a flourish of his wand. Thank god or else I would have hunted that dog down to kick him again.

Remus no longer sat with me in the library. He explained to me that he didn't want what happened last time to occur again. I agreed, and the two of us sat several tables away. Sometimes balls of paper were thrown at me with questions written on them, and I gladly answered. All in secret so the librarian wouldn't blow a gasket.

While I could do my homework in the library I couldn't do anything else very exciting. It's why I set out to find the Room of Requirement. All I knew was that it was located somewhere on the seventh floor across from a Barmy tapestry. Ballerina trolls or something along those lines.

As it turned out I mentioned my exploration for the Room during lunch. The elf I spoke with looked at me in confusion before clarifying, "Does Miss mean the Come-and-Go Room?"

I could have hit myself. Of course the elves would know where it was. No doubt they knew more about this castle than Dumbledore. They probably knew where the laundry room was since they were the ones who cleaned the clothes.

And that thought opened a floodgate of possibilities. I already had plans to dye everyone's robes neon.

I asked Taffy, my unofficial personal elf while in the castle, to show me the Room of Requirement during lunch the next day. She did so quite happily, and I despaired at the new route I would have to memorize. The castle was huge, taking me a week before I could find each classroom and another week to be on time.

With the Room on the seventh floor, and the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, it took me between ten and fifteen minutes to get from one to the other. I ended up spending most of my time in the Room since I finally found the freedom to read and practice my spell casting. I still did my homework in the library since Remus and I seemed to have an unspoken agreement to take our seats at five o'clock (an hour before dinnertime), and throw balls of paper at one another.

We had yet to get caught, and the two of us were searching for a way to message each other without the librarian seeing it and banning us.

I spent so much time in the R.o.R I decided to move all of my stuff out of my dorm. I rarely entered the Slytherin Common room, and Potions became my only reason for going into the dungeons. The only time I ever went in the dorms was for sleep, and after relocating I didn't have to go at all. The Slytherins probably celebrated.

The only places I went to were classes, the kitchen, the library, and the Room of Requirement. I didn't need to go anywhere else. Luckily my trunk didn't disappear when I left the Room. Just being inside and needing the trunk made it appear. I didn't know where it went, but I didn't particularly care since nothing disappeared from inside.

My routine fell into place by the end of the first month. I had the luxury of waking up at 6:30 AM instead of 5:30 AM. I changed my shower times to before bed. I never liked showering in the morning, but I was wary of what my dorm mates would have done if I'd left myself open for an attack.

All I had to do after waking up was brush my hair and teeth, then put on my uniform. Throughout the day I went to all my classes, the kitchen for meal times, and the library before dinner. After dinner I went to the Room so I could put on comfy clothes, consisting of cotton shorts and a tank top.

Before going to bed I always practiced the spells taught during class. Practical work came fairly easy to me, but writing essays had never been my strong suit. I always hated essays, and they assigned one in every class for every spell.

After mastering the spells I would stop. Trying to work ahead didn't appeal to me because having a teacher explain what to do made it a lot easier. So I switched out my wand for a book to read leisurely. I found a book about the Deathly Hallows once. It sent a shiver down my spine because I knew those objects were not fictional. Two of them were in the castle at that very moment. The third in the Gaunt shack.

I read a few books about Animagi and how to discover what my form would be. I would have to put a mandrake leaf in my mouth for a month. As if talking wouldn't be hard enough, now I'd have to worry about talking around a leaf with nobody noticing. I decided to wait until summer. That would three months of silence, and one can be spent sucking on a leaf.

After that month I would finally know what my animagus was. Just thinking about being able to turn into my soul animal made me want to do a happy dance. One problem with being an animagus involved registration at the Ministry. If I didn't register, and someone found out, then I'd be sent to Azkaban. On the other hand it wasn't like I'd transform in the middle of Diagon Alley for everyone to see. Having an animal form to fall back on in a time of need would be super useful. Even more so if no one knew about it.

I wrote down a few things in the small, leather bound, black journal, that I bought with the intent to use as a planner. I wrote down: Mandrake leaf, Diary/cup/locket/diadem/snake?/ring, fiendfyre?/basilisk venom. As well as some spells I looked up to change robes different colors.

I kept the book in my trunk. That way it remained safe since nobody else knew where the Room of Requirement was, or that it even existed. Unlike my little black book, I couldn't hide away forever.

Sirius found his opportunity for revenge against the day I kicked him in the library. He spelled my hair into a red and gold afro, and my robes turned bright red with gold "Gryffindor Rules!" flashing all over it. He laughed while I admired the spell work done to my robes.

"Let this be a lesson to you, snake. Don't mess with me."

I stared at him before bowing my head and saying softly, "I'm sorry for kicking you. Perhaps a slap would have been better, but I was rather angry."

Sirius looked at me like I was crazy. "You're sorry for kicking me?"

I nodded. "What would you have done if I tore up your homework the day before it was due?"

"I wouldn't kick you in the…you know!"

"Maybe not," I shrugged, "but you would have done something instead of letting me get away with it."

He continued to look at me strangely. "You don't care that I pranked you?"

"I wouldn't call this much of a prank. I'm actually wondering how you accomplished it since we haven't been in school that long."

Sirius crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why should I tell you? You'd probably turn me green."

I smirked. "I think Lucius would look wonderful in neon orange." My comment earned a strangled snort. No doubt he tried to hold it in since Slytherins aren't supposed to be funny. "See you in class."

I made it halfway down the hall before he called back, "Say 'Gryffindor rules'!"

My eyebrows furrowed and I mumbled to myself, "Gryffindor rules?" My robes slowly changed back to black, and my hair went down to its usual soft, but frizzy, brown curls. I raised an arm to give him a thumbs up before turning a corner.

Remus remained the only Marauder I contacted. It was why I noticed him growing so pale and sickly. I thought nothing of it, but when the same thing happened in November, then again in December, it clicked. Just to make sure, I checked the moon those nights to see it was full.

I felt so bad for him. Wolfsbane wasn't invented until after Harry was born. Sirius, James, and Peter didn't become animagi until fifth year. He was out there all alone and in pain. I thought of going out there with him but discarded it. One, because it would be suicidal, and two, I would have to tell him I knew he was a werewolf. I would tell him eventually, just not so soon. He would be suspicious because nobody can know if you're a werewolf after a few months.

December meant midterms and winter break. I sent a school owl to Natalie and Brandon, asking if I should go home for break or stay at Hogwarts. The owl came back with one present, and a letter in Natalie's handwriting saying I should stay. I wondered if she even asked Brandon about it.

I had to venture into the Slytherin common room to sign my name on the form for students who stayed behind for break. Severus was the only other name on there.

A seventh year tried to cornered me on my way out. "We thought you learned your place, mudblood. You're not allowed in here."

I gave him a blank stare. "Considering I'm a Slytherin I am very much allowed to be in here. I just got tired of smelling your bullshit."

He sneered at me and I quickly strode out of the room before he could pull his wand on me. If that happened I wouldn't get out unscathed, if at all. Dueling skills were definitely added to my little black book.

Christmas morning I opened the present to reveal a baggy sweater from Natalie and Brandon, then a package of chocolate from Remus. That's one more present than I got last year. "Santa" stopped giving me presents a few years previous. I didn't get anything on my birthday. It was December 23rd, so they always combined it with Christmas.

I didn't care about the presents. A sweatshirt and chocolate were the only things I could think of wanting, so I didn't mind the visual lack of love between me and my parents.

School quickly restarted and the days for sleeping-in vanished. I went to classes, and the library, then hid for the rest of the day. One moment in the library I asked Remus when his birthday was.

The first week of March I found myself slaving away in the kitchens to practice my baking skills. The elves were horrified, and kept trying to take over, but I was adamant on doing it myself. I did ask for their advice on how I should make it. I wasn't satisfied until I came out with the absolute perfect chocolate cake.

On March 10th I spent my dinner making that cake. Two tiers with white chocolate filling. Then chocolate buttercream frosting to cover the entire outside. It smelled so good, but I forced myself to write "Happy Birthday!" in the same frosting I used for the filling. I gave it to the elves to send off with the rest of the desserts. Making sure to tell them it was for Remus Lupin only.

They knew who he was because the four boys became rather popular. They still hadn't received the Marauder name, and I wondered where it came from.

In the library the next day I asked him if he liked his cake. He gave me an odd look. "How did you know about that? You weren't even in the Great Hall!"

"I made it."

His eyes widened, and I swore I saw little hearts in the hazel depths. "Can I have another one?"

I snorted and shook my head negatively. I loved baking, but I loved practicing magic even more. No matter how many times I transfigured an object into something else it always amazed me.

Spring break came in late April. This time I told Natalie and Brandon I wouldn't be coming. There was no reason for me to go without a holiday to celebrate with them. Even with a holiday Natalie preferred I stay away.

I spent my break in the R.o.R calling Taffy to bring me my meals. Every afternoon I left to meet up with Remus. We could finally talk to each other face to face without worrying about housemates reprimanding us or fear the librarian seeing us throwing paper.

I realized how sad it was that Remus was the only human being I ever talked to. Even then he's technically not all human, but that didn't matter. Remus was enough of a friend for me. The only one I had in this entire life. I was annoyed when break ended, and all the students came back. The hallways were so loud, I didn't want to imagine the Great Hall. The noise level was probably worse for Remus with his werewolf senses.

The rest of the year went smoothly for me. I evaded the Marauders pranks only by hiding away all the time. I definitely saw their work during the day. A lot of clothes and hair color changing. One time an entire corridor was filled with dungbombs. While I didn't see it I smelt it. Some people had shoes that spontaneously tripped them. Thankfully nobody fell down the stairs. One prank I was sad to miss was a rumor about Severus serenading Minerva.

Their pranks continued even during finals week. I did my best to study, but I was never good at it. So all I did was skim through my books before getting out my wand and casting the spells.

For the first time since September 2nd I joined the rest of the school in the Great Hall, for the end of the year feast. Dumbledore gave a small farewell speech for everyone in general, then another for the seventh years who would be graduating. While quietly eating my dinner I wondered what I would do when I graduated, then I slipped away to the R.o.R after dessert.

The next morning I climbed onto the Hogwarts express with a depressed sigh. One year down and six more to go. Hopefully those would be a little more relaxing.

* * *

 **AN: Animagus ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin was the only family member happy to see me return from school. Natalie just gave me a tight smile when I walked through the front door while Brandon made awkward one-sided conversation. Neither adult seemed to know what to do with me now that I'd be home for three months.

I took care of that by hiding in my room and completing summer homework. For most of June I stayed up there. Only coming out to eat or play with Kevin. Natalie watched me like a hawk when I was near him, but I ignored her. It was refreshing to be with someone who truly loved me in this life. I wondered if he would still love me after finding out my magical heritage.

At the end of June I received an owl with my school supply list, and the results of my finals. An Outstanding in Defense and Charms, and Exceeds Expectations in everything else. All in all I thought I did pretty good.

I gave the parchments to Brandon, and looked at him expectantly.

He glanced over them and pursed his lips. "We can go shopping tomorrow. It will be Saturday, so I won't have work."

I smiled brightly. Saturday was July 1st. I'd hoped we would go then because I could buy the mandrake leaves and know when the month was up.

That Saturday Natalie stayed home with Kevin while Brandon took me to Diagon. That was his first time going to the Alley, and I would forever treasure the priceless look on his face.

Our first stop was Gringotts. Before going inside I stopped him. He looked down at me questioningly and I did something I hadn't done for him in twelve years. I spoke.

"The tellers are goblins."

His eyes widened farther then when he saw the Alley, and his hands gripped my shoulders. "What did you say?"

"The tellers," I said slowly. "They're goblins."

Brandon laughed. "You…you talked to me!"

I huffed through my nose. While his reaction was entertaining I wanted to start shopping. "I did." I spun out of his hold and headed for the large doors. Brandon stared for a few moments before jogging after me.

Once inside I pulled him in the line to wait for the main teller. He was looking at every goblin with wide eyes, and kept a protective hand on my shoulder. The action surprised me since he rarely ever touched me any more.

When our turn arrived Brandon hesitantly cleared his throat. "I need to, uh, get money for my daughter?"

The goblin ignored him, and I quietly laughed before trying myself. "We need two hundred galleons converted from muggle money."

The goblin didn't look up. "From cash or card?"

"Card."

I looked up at Brandon as a cue for him to hand over his card. He was looking at me with wide eyes again, probably for talking, but also at the amount. "Two hundred?"

I nodded. "I need new robes, too. Want to make sure we don't run out."

Brandon was not a poor man. We weren't really rich either, but we lived comfortably. That's why he didn't argue when handing over his card.

While the goblin made the transaction I looked at Brandon thoughtfully. "Did I have a college fund?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Yes."

"Could we take that and open an account here?"

Brandon pursed his lips. "I don't see why not," he mumbled thoughtfully. "You won't need it any more, and it can be used to buy your school supplies. We'll do it another day though."

The goblin handed over a pouch, and Brandon's card. "There is an extendable charm on the pouch to hold the galleons." I took the pouch while Brandon took the card. He quickly ushered me out of the building.

"Where to?"

I spent the rest of the trip in silence. Brandon seemed a little disappointed with it, but I didn't particularly care. We went to Madam Malkin's first for my robes. Five black with the Slytherin crest, and five Slytherin colored ties. I also bought a pair of flats since I outgrew the last pair.

Next came the bookstore. I grabbed all the books from the list, then searched for any about animagi. Brandon explored the shelves a little but didn't buy anything.

I briefly looked in the Quidditch Supplies store. In September of first year there was a flying class. It was absolutely amazing and I loved it, but I didn't think I could play a game and focus on not falling at the same time.

The idea of real flying brooms amused Brandon to no end.

I bought more journals, one for each subject, some loose parchment, more quills, then black and red ink. Brandon thought the idea of writing with quills was idiotic, and told me he would buy me pens back in the muggle world. Or at least one of those quill pens. The thought of not having to sharpen a quill was very appealing, so I put the quills back but kept the ink.

Our last stop was the apothecary. Brandon didn't like the dark shop with eyeballs stuffed in jars. I didn't enjoy it either, but I just asked him to help me find mandrake leaves. I wasn't going to ask the shop manager because I didn't want anyone magical knowing I had them. Brandon could know since he knew nothing about animagi.

The jars of mandrake ingredients were in the back left corner. I grabbed a jar, then grabbed a few other random ingredients to prevent suspicion. The cashier didn't bat an eye at my items, and I nonchalantly handed over the required amount of Galleon's before scurrying out the door.

Brandon and I returned home, and I think he looked a little disappointed to leave the Alley. He seemed to be warming up to the idea of magic. At least he put an effort into it, unlike Natalie.

As soon as we got through the front door I ran upstairs to my room and dumped the bags onto my bed. I pulled out my trunk and emptied it out. My old robes no longer fit, so I had to get rid of those and replace them with the new ones. The ties I kept, but they were a bit shorter than the ones I'd bought.

My trunk had a secret compartment on the lid. I just had to tap the area with my wand and a small ring would appear. When I pulled on it a rectangular section of the top lifted up to reveal the bottomless compartment. My black book was the only thing in there, but now I shoved my first year books and journals in there until I could think of a better place to put them.

I put the potion ingredients in there as well. The shop keeper said the jars were shatterproof, so I didn't worry about that. With the jar of mandrake leaves I unscrewed the top and grabbed a leaf with my middle and forefinger. Bringing it up to my nose I inhaled softly. It didn't smell like anything, so I popped it in my mouth.

Regret swept through my entire body. I was hard pressed not to spit it right back out, my face scrunched up in disgust and I pressed a hand to my chest as if it would help. There was dirt, that leaf taste, and something else. Something disgusting, and rank, and whatever other synonym for gross one could think of. No word could describe the flavor staining my mouth.

My face had a permanent grimace, but I continued sucking on the leaf while putting my new books, journals, parchment, and ink into my trunk.

Going through the daily motions were hard. As long as I was careful I could at least hide the leaf under my tongue while I ate to prevent chewing it up and swallowing it. Same with brushing my teeth. I just hid it under my tongue to keep it out of the way. In bed I flattened the leaf against the roof of my mouth until it stuck there. I didn't swallow it in my sleep, so I continued to do that.

Eventually the leaf started loosing flavor and dexterity. While I was happy about the receding taste I found in my animagi books that I would have to either charm the leaf to stay fresh or switch it out when they wear down. Unable to use magic outside of school I just switched it out. Thankfully I bought a jar full of them.

I grew antsy by the end of the month. Throughout the month I never swallowed any of the leaves. The process reminded me of gum, just without the chewing. It helped prevent me from swallowing.

I didn't know what to expect when the month was up. Maybe I'd be sitting around and get hit with a vision of my form. Perhaps a picture of it would suddenly appear in my mind. I waited all day with no sign or clue to what my animagus could be. Wondering if I needed to keep the leaf in my mouth longer I went to bed with it hoping something would happen in the morning.

 _My front paws rested beneath my jaw while my hind legs dangled from lack of space on the tree branch. My jaw opened wide with a yawn, and I licked my lips carefully to prevent my sharp teeth from hurting my tongue._

 _With graceful movements I jumped from the branch and landed on the dirt floor. At the base of the trunk was an animal carcass I'd eaten in the safety of the tree that morning. The setting sun told me it would be dark soon. I felt no worry for this fact as I began scenting the forest around me. Grass, trees, dirt; a few squirrels were nearby, but I didn't want those._

 _The sound of a stream off to my left had me wandering in that direction. On my way there I continuously sniffed at the ground and air around me until I finally discovered the familiar scent of deer._

 _Crouching low I swiftly tracked the scent until I found a lone doe munching on a bush. It's ear swiveled around in vain attempts to listen for nearby predators._

 _My belly dragged against the ground as I circled to the other side of the bush the deer ate from; I settled back on my haunches; I flexed my paws, and my sharp claws scratched at the dirt beneath them. The muscles in my hind legs bunched in preparation. My entire body went stock still. Not even my tail flicked around._

 _When the deer continued to eat, completely clueless to the predator directly I front of it, I pounced._

My body landed on the floor at the end of my bed with a thump. I startled awake before groaning in pain. No doubt the impact would leave a bruise on my elbow.

Pushing myself up I looked outside to see the sun barely up. I grunted in aggravation, and scratched behind my ear. I didn't have to wake up for hours, but I felt wide awake.

Rolling my tongue unstuck the mandrake leaf from the roof of my mouth. I vaguely wondered if today would be when I got a vision when my strange dream forcefully pushed to the front of my mind.

I scrambled over to my trunk to open the secret compartment. With my black book in hand I closed the compartment then opened the whole trunk to grab a random inkwell. I took out the quill pen Brandon bought me–just like a regular quill except made of steel, and had a fancy green feather–and wrote down: you get a dream on the last night of your month sucking on mandrake leaves. After that I wrote down absolutely everything that I remembered from my dream to the last detail.

With all of it written down I could sort out the facts. It had an amazing sense of hearing and smell. Didn't mind the dark, so probably had night vision. Had four legs, paws, a tail, and sharp teeth; lived in forests and could climb trees; a carnivore who ate in trees for safety.

I ruled out dogs since they didn't climb trees. The tail had been only a foot shorter in length than my body, so it wasn't a bear. I wrote down "large cat" as a possibility. They had long tails, sharp claws and teeth, ate meat. As cats they could no doubt climb a tree, but I needed to know what species willingly climbed trees, and ate their meals there.

Racing down stairs I went up to the dinosaur that was this time-periods computer and turned it on. It took a few minutes before I could click on the search engine and look up what animal fit the description from my dream.

The main possibilities were jaguars and leopards. More so with leopards. Jaguars used sight and hearing for hunting, but in my dream I used smell and hearing. Two very strong senses used by leopards.

I looked up some habits and personalities of leopards. They were independent, cunning, and not overly social. I thought it fit me rather well. Now certain my animagus was a leopard I spit out the mandrake leaf, and stashed the remaining half-full jar inside my trunk. Hopefully I would never have to put those horrid things in my mouth again, but if I did at least I knew what to expect taste-wise.

Before even trying to transform I needed to know everything about leopards. From what their claws were made of, bone structure, how their senses worked, and where their organs were situated in their body.

I told Brandon I needed books about leopards for a project at Hogwarts. He seemed skeptical until I told him about the Muggle Studies class. Only third years and above took those classes, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

We bought a whole stack of books. Each one specified a different topic. Bones, nerves, organs, their senses, the process of cubs growing up. Basically anything I could get my hands on. When we got home I poured over each book vigorously. After a while I started getting bored of leopards, and I had to remind myself I would be able to turn into this animal so I would keep reading.

September 1st came quickly. I made sure everything was packed before Brandon and I left for the station. Like last year Natalie opted to stay home with Kevin, despite the fact Kevin could have come with. I didn't see much of Natalie nowadays, but I didn't mind.

Brandon sent me through the wall with a wave goodbye. I gave him a nod before he disappeared, and was replaced by the bustling crowd on Platform 9 3/4. I ignored everybody around me and boarded the train to search for a compartment. This time I sat in the back of the train, and Remus never joined me. No doubt busy catching up with the other Marauders.

I wasn't alone, however. The boy who allowed me to sit with him had the black robes and tie of a first year. He had black hair long enough for him to put up with a green ribbon. His grey eyes were so similar to Sirius Black's. The only thing missing was the spark of arrogance and mischief.

"What year are you?"

I glanced up from my charms book. "Second." I went back to reading my book and heard him hum.

"You made it into the noblest of all the houses."

The corner of my mouth twitched in my attempt to refrain from smirking. Noble indeed. "I did." I noticed his voice was deeper than Sirius' had been at that age.

"Yet I don't recognize you."

I took a deep breath and looked up from my book to meet his grey gaze with my green. "That's because I, as you Slytherins like to call me, am a mudblood."

His eyebrows shot up before his face blanked, and a cold look settled over his features. It amazed me to see what had once been a polite look turn into distain all because someone had non-magical parents.

"Did you trick your way into the Slytherin house? It's no place for your kind." He sneered at me.

"You are absolutely right. An eleven year old girl with no magical experience cheated her way into a house just for those people to spit on the ground she walked on." I held his gaze with a frosty glare. After a few moments I lost the glare and looked at him calmly. "I don't really care about what you or anyone else thinks about 'my kind'. I don't think you should care either because magic is magic."

He lost his sneer but started glaring at me. "Mudblood's shouldn't be allowed to have magic."

"Why not? We bring new magic and new blood into the Wizarding World. Muggle-borns make up most of the magical population. Without us you would be a dwindling society because the inbreeding between pure-bloods is causing a high squib count. Not to mention insanity for some families."

The boys had furrowed eyebrows and seemed to think over what I've said.

"Of course," I looked back down at my book while he watched me from the corner of his eye, "it's just a theory." A theory I thought of based on what I remember from stories. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I thought about Slytherin," he admitted. "But now with you there tainting it's pure name–"

I cut him off. "I don't even stay in the dorms, kid." I didn't know his name, and since I was physically and mentally older I used "kid". "You might see me in the hallways, but otherwise I'm elsewhere."

"Doing what?" He scoffed.

"Spending my time wisely," I replied vaguely.

The intercom system warned everybody on the train of the five minutes left before reaching the station.

"If you don't want Slytherin I'm sure you would make a wonderful Gryffindor." I looked at him with amusement in my eyes while I packed away my book.

My comment had his eyes widening in horror, and I barely refrained from laughing. "Mother would kill me. Sirius already ruined our name by going into the mudblood-loving house."

"So you're Sirius' brother then?" I had thought so. Regulus, I believed his name was.

He narrowed his eyes. "You know my brother?"

"Everybody knows your brother," I scoffed.

"I meant are you friends with him." He sounded impatient.

"No."

Now he looked confused. "Then why did you call him by his first name?"

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked sassily. "That's his name, isn't it?"

The boy stared blankly. Our conversation ended when the train pulled to a stop. We left our bags on the overhead shelf, and quickly stepped into the hallway where everybody else was shoving their way through to get off the train.

I walked towards the carriages while Regulus joined the other first years by Hagrid. I couldn't see the thestrals, but I knew they were there. Just to make sure I cautiously stuck out my hand before it met resistance in the sleek texture of a bony body. Inside the carriage were two upper year Ravenclaws. I ignored them while they talked about their summer break.

Up at the castle I sat at the Slytherin table for the welcoming feast. As was customary I had an open space on either side of me, and one across from me. Severus sat diagonal from my left. We sometimes locked eyes, and on the third time I nodded almost imperceptibly in hello. He returned the gesture, and we never made eye contact again.

During the sorting I kept an eye out for the boy I'd been sitting with. I only had a hunch that he was Regulus Black. My hunch was confirmed when McGonagall called his name, and the familiar black-haired boy took his seat on the stool. Everyone silently wondered if he would be like his brother, and rebel against his family, but the Hat called, "Slytherin!"

Regulus made his way towards the table beneath the snake banners. His eye caught mine, and I winked before focusing on my plate and waiting for the feast to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rosabell writing**_

 _Remus writing_

* * *

The second day at Hogwarts was a Saturday. First thing in the morning I woke up to the pain of another cutting curse to my right arm. This time on my forearm instead of the bicep. The pain shocked me awake, and I jumped up from the blood stained sheets.

"We had assumed you learned your place last time, mudblood." My dorm mates were all sneering at me while the one closest had her arms crossed, and a wand held loosely in her hand. "You aren't welcome here."

Raising an eyebrow I took a slow step forward. Her look of distain changed into something more wary. She obviously remembered last year when I punched the girl who did this before.

Instead of hurting her I quickly snatched her wand from her hand. She gasped in astonishment and made to lunge for it. I easily sidestepped her and backed away. All the girls stared at the wand in my hands with horror, the owner of the wand especially. "Give me back my wand, you disgusting creature!"

Her voice grated on my nerves. "Why should I?"

"Because it's mine!" She shrieked. "You're getting your filthy blood all over it!"

That was true. My blood slowly flowed from the six-inch wound going up the back of my forearm. With my arm hanging by my side it made all the blood flow down to my hand, where I held the polished wand. "It doesn't look filthy." She made a frustrated noise. I was surprised she didn't stomp her foot too.

In an act of good faith I held it out for her to take. She gave me a disgusted look, obviously not happy her wand was covered in blood. One girl scoffed. "Take your wand, Crystal. You can scrub off her dirty blood later."

Hearing that removed any guilt I would have had for my actions. When Crystal delicately took the wand from my hand, trying to prevent blood from getting on her fingers, I jerked forward and punched her in the boob.

A collective gasp sounded throughout the room. Crystal loudest of them all. Her hand came up to cradle her chest, and I deftly skirted around her to grab my wand and a robe.

All the girls were wide-eyed with shock. Obviously none of them were used to violence. Not in Muggle ways, at least. My arm was proof enough that they didn't care about what measures they took against me. They never seemed to think I would actually fight back.

My appearance in the common room gained sneers from the few people already awake. Only two people had different reactions.

Severus sat at one of the small tables off to the side. He must have noticed the blood and immediately searched my eyes, silently asking if I was okay. I tilted my head in a "sort-of" gesture.

Regulus' eyes were glued to my arm. He obviously noticed the blood too. I assumed it shocked him because he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of it.

I exited the common room with my head held high. Thankfully it was early morning so everybody would still be in their dorms sleeping in.

Last time I hadn't told anyone about the cutting curse because I figured a punch to the face was enough revenge. They probably kept my actions a secret because they didn't want anyone knowing a mudblood had taken them down with a single hit.

Putting myself in her shoes I thought about what I would do if someone punched me. Between telling a teacher or exacting revenge I would have chosen the latter. The girls Slytherin nature would probably have her doing the same thing. Apparently the one trait I shared with the rest of my house was subtlety.

Trying to hide a wound from a werewolf made subtlety infinitely harder.

Remus Lupin rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. When he saw me his hazel eyes immediately began roaming over my body. They quickly honed in on my arm.

"What happened?" His voice was hard as stone.

I gave him a calm look as I continued walking towards my destination. "Don't worry about it, Remus. Just a scratch."

"A scratch?!" He hissed. His hand wrapped around my bloody one, and yanked up my sleeve. The gash no longer bled, but my arm had blood all over it. My hand did as well, and it was getting onto Remus'. "You call that a scratch?"

I huffed and weakly pulled my hand away from his. He definitely could have prevented it, but he allowed me to slip away. "I've dealt with it before," I admitted. "Let me worry about it."

"This isn't the first time?" His breathing became deeper as he checked me over a second time.

"The first time was last year." We neared the corridor belonging to the kitchen. "I didn't need help then, and I don't need it now." Not from anyone except the elves, at least.

Remus didn't share my sentiment. "Come on." He grabbed my left arm and began dragging me towards the hospital wing. "We're getting Madam Pomfrey."

Indignant, I tried wrenching my arm from his hold, but he wouldn't budge. "I just told you I don't need help!"

"You did see the bloody wound on your arm, right?" He asked incredulously. "Let Pomfrey heal it. It won't even scar!"

I went quiet. Something in me protested the thought of it not scarring, and it took a minute for me to understand why. "I want it to scar, Remus." My claim surprised him into stopping. The two of us stood in the middle of the hallway with him looking at me in disbelief. "The scars remind me of my strength. The hardships I need to fight against."

He stared at me sadly. "You're twelve. You shouldn't have scars."

With a sad smile I brought up my right hand, the blood on it now dry, and ran it over a small scar on the side of his jaw. "Nobody should have scars, but sometimes it's out of your control."

Remus shied away from my touch, and I slowly pulled my arm out of his grip. We stared at each other, him in suspicious worry and me in understanding. This seemed to scare him slightly, so I smiled to try and calm him. "I'll take care of this." I gestured with my damaged arm. "Go hang out with your Marauder friends."

When I turned to head for the kitchen Remus stopped me. "Marauder?"

I silently cursed myself, then faced him with a cheeky grin. "You, Sirius, James, Peter–you're marauders. Causing trouble wherever you go." Before he could respond I spun around and walked away as quick as I could.

Thankfully the amount of blood I lost wasn't enough to make me lightheaded. Had that been the case I would have allowed Remus to take me to Madam Pomfrey. Instead I had to deal with frantic houselves. At first they'd been overjoyed to see me again, but they spotted the blood and panicked. Taffy more than the others.

She pulled me to the table and sat me onto the bench, snapping at the other elves to get warm water and gauze. Taffy tended to my arm while the other elves went back to their jobs. Occasionally glancing over to check if I was okay.

She cleaned the blood from my arm with a wad of gauze and the warm water. With most of the blood gone she could see the wound more clearly. Taffy looked up at me with worried eyes. "Does Miss wish for Taffy to heal her?"

I rose an eyebrow. "Will it scar?"

She squirmed. "Elves not be specialized with the healing magics, but Taffy will try for Miss."

Nodding my head I stretched out my arm to give her a better angle. She stared at the appendage cautiously before focusing on the cut. Taffy brought her left finger to one end of the cut and slowly started dragging it across. I expected to feel pain, but instead there was a light tingling sensation that begged to be itched. I didn't dare try until Taffy finished her work.

All that remained of the gash was a six-inch line, slightly raised from my skin. Rolling my sleeve up to my shoulder I compared it to the one on my bicep from last year. Having Taffy heal it definitely prevented the heavy scarring I would have gotten if left alone. My other scar wasn't as long but it was thicker, making it more noticeable.

"Thank you, Taffy," I said sincerely. "It means a lot to me. To know you're willing to help me when I need you."

Her eyes grew teary. "Taffy be happy knowing Miss is so grateful."

All the houseleves became rather protective over me–Taffy especially. They made sure I had everything I asked for, and during dinner they asked if I got hurt at all. Their devotion touched my heart.

Outside of the houselves I only ever talked to Remus. In potions I claimed a seat next to Severus, so the only words we exchanged were about when to add what ingredients. Regulus and I exchanged discreet nods in the hallways. Neither of us shared a class since we were in separate years. The first nod surprised me, but it became a normal thing for us.

Remus must have told the others about me calling them Marauders, because they're next prank was a wide scale attack during dinner. They flooded the entire Great Hall, then set off fireworks that spelled out "The Marauders strike again!". Everybody talked about it, which was how I heard of it. Everybody could figure out who The Marauders were since the boys had no shame hiding it.

During free periods I worked on my homework in the library with Remus at another table. He surprised me one day when he discreetly placed a journal beside my books. I flipped through it confusedly before words suddenly appeared on the first page.

I spelled two journals so when we write on one it will appear on the other. You have one of them and I have the other.

My eyes widened at the genius behind his creation. That's amazing! How long did this take?

I started when we came back to Hogwarts. I could practically feel his sheepish tone through the parchment.

The journals enabled us to talk outside of the library as well. I always thought of him as a friend, but it wasn't until Remus outright asked me (wrote in the journal) that our doubts surrounding a friendship between us evaporated. It was unheard of for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to become friends, with Lily and Severus as the only exception. Even if I am the mudblood of my house. No doubt if they found out I befriended a Gryffindor their treatment with me would become even worse. Perhaps they would finally find better insults.

Instead of finding out, I kept my friendship with Remus a secret. From what I could gather he didn't tell the other Marauders about me either. Our hidden friendship worried Remus. He was afraid Sirius, James, or Peter would find out about it and hate him. I assured him that they wouldn't hate him. Instead I would be blamed for poisoning his mind with my snake-like ways. That only made his worry shift towards me.

At the end of each day, after dinner, I wrote goodnight to Remus so I could spend the rest of my night uninterrupted. I had Taffy relocate my trunk after the cutting curse incident, so I used the Room of Requirement as my dorm like I did for first year. I could complete my homework while playing music from my past life. I didn't know it had been possible, but one day I had really wanted to listen to an Adele song and suddenly "Hello" started playing. Knowing I could listen to music from the time I originally came from made tears come to my eyes.

The Room was a godsend for me. Not only for the music and ability to sleep peacefully, but because I could practice my animagus transformation in secret. Nobody had a clue what I was studying. That could also be the result of me never talking in class, and barely anybody knew who I was.

Regardless I took advantage of the Room's resources to get books on how to transform. One said I needed to got some sort of hold on my magic; get in-tune with it. The book didn't describe how I could do that, so I asked for even more books regarding the topic of finding my magical core.

Two books were very helpful. One of them wasn't so much a book as it was a diary. The diary gave better step-by-step instructions while the books went further in-depth for the process.

Even with the books I had a very hard time trying to accomplish the task. I constantly questioned whether I had the magic but immediately scoffed afterwards. I used magic for over a year, of course I had it. Despite the frustration I continued to practice finding my magic.

Midterms passed and winter break came right around the corner. I sent another letter inquiring about whether or not I should stay at Hogwarts. Brandon surprised me by sending a letter of his own with explicit instructions not to listen to Natalie, because I was family and deserved to be home for holidays.

The first day of break saw me packing up my trunk and saying goodbye to the houselves. They were sad to see me go, but I reassured them I would only be gone for two weeks.

Those two weeks went by rather slowly. Kevin was thrilled to have his big sister home while Natalie did her best to act polite, even though I could tell my presence made her uneasy. Brandon actually ignored her, and I could see tension between the two of them. I wondered what happened between them while I was gone, and if I was the reason for it.

Before Christmas Brandon pulled me aside so we could speak privately. He brought up my idea to transfer my college fund into Gringotts. All we had to do was empty the account to shut it down, then we could just bring it to Gringotts to open a new one.

Our plan to switch my account was kept from Natalie. She didn't approve of anything regarding the magical world, so keeping this a secret was fine by me.

The transfer was done on my birthday. Brandon took me out for a birthday lunch before heading to the bank. I waited patiently for the money to be removed, and the account to close, before the two of us drove to The Leaky Cauldron. I had to direct him there since Muggles couldn't see the dingy pub.

Tom, the barkeep, was more than happy to let the two of us into Diagon Alley. I would have done it, but I didn't know if it would be considered underage magic.

Brandon and I entered the bank swiftly. We waited in line for the main teller before Brandon took over. Unlike last time his voice was firm when speaking to the goblin, "I'd like to open a new account for my daughter."

The goblin called over another of his kin to lead us into a separate office. The goblin inside, named Sharpknife, gave us the paperwork for setting up a vault. The fee for opening the vault cost fifty Galleons, and to keep it open needed a minimum of three hundred. We asked how much 4,237 pounds were worth and it turned out to be 1,406 Galleons and 15 Knuts. More than enough for a vault and some Christmas shopping.

Brandon intrigued me when he proposed a deal. He would give me money to add to the account every summer, but would stop after until I graduated from Hogwarts. I readily agreed and we left Gringotts with a vault key and a money pouch connected to the vault, so I could reach in and grab from my account instead of having to go to the bank every time I needed money.

I've always been sensitive with money. I made sure to know how much I had before going shopping. Even then I worried about going over my limit. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about overspending because the presents I bought for Regulus, Severus, and Remus weren't too expensive.

Even though I wasn't exactly close with Regulus I bought a simple black scarf, and got his initials embroidered in silver stitching. I wasn't close with Severus either, but I bought him a good quality potions book. Remus' gift was a little more thought out.

In the past few months of the school year I thought of various ways to tell him how I knew about his "condition". The excuse the school knew was that his mother was ill, and he visited her once a month. It was a good ploy, but if anybody paid attention they would see Remus get sickly pale, and his eyes became more gold than hazel. He also grew extremely irritated with everybody, which definitely wasn't like him. Those signs and his "visits home" always happened around the full moon.

For my gift to him I tried finding a non-biased book on werewolves. Brandon didn't understand why I would give that to someone for a Christmas present, but I shrugged and gave an excuse about Remus' love for reading.

When I finally found a book that didn't preach utter nonsense we collected my shopping bags and left Diagon Alley. We drove home to find Natalie cooking dinner in the kitchen. I let Brandon deal with her questions while I raced upstairs to wrap my gifts. They were perfect until I realized I had no way to send them.

My gifts to them had to wait until break ended. I used the connected journal to tell Remus I would give him his gift when we returned to the castle. I could open his gift of chocolates without feeling bad. Regulus and Severus hadn't gotten me anything, but I expected that.

Brandon and Natalie bought me a new school bag. It had a strap to go over my shoulder like my other one, and thankfully didn't have any holes in it. I needed a new one and thankfully this one was black, so ink stains wouldn't be visible.

The train ride back to Hogwarts ended up being just as quiet as the ride home. Instead of immediately hunting the boys down I decided to wait until getting back to the castle. It was dinner by the time we reached Hogwarts. I went to the kitchens like I always did, and enlisted the help of the elves.

"Taffy can you make sure my trunk gets put in the Room of Requirement?" She nodded and quickly popped away. With her busy I called for Shaggy. There were so many elves I only remembered Taffy and Shaggy's names.

"What does little miss needs Shaggy to do?"

I took out the three Christmas presents I'd hidden beneath my cloak. "Take this one to Regulus Black," I pointed to the one on top then moved to the second one, "Severus Snape," then the bottom one, "and Remus Lupin."

"Yes, little miss!" Shaggy happily took the pile and disappeared.

Later that night, when everybody was in their dorms, I sat in the Room of Requirement with the journal Remus gave me propped open on a desk. I tried focusing on finding my magic, but I was too distracted.

When his familiar handwriting appeared in the open space I stopped what I was doing to peer at the page in anticipation.

 _Thank you for the book but why this one?_

 **Because I was hoping it could help you. Unless it's all wrong, then I apologize.**

He responded a minute later. _How would I know if it's wrong?_

I paused to think of what I should say next. **I think we both know how.**

An hour passed with no response. I resigned myself to the fact I scared him away and wrote, **Your secret is safe with me Remus, but I believe it would be best if we spoke face to face. I'll meet you tomorrow outside the Great Hall.** Slapping the journal closed I shoved it into my book bag before focusing my thoughts on finding my magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Cornering Remus turned out to be harder than I thought. First I tried confronting him in the library. A little public for what I wanted to talk about, but I would've managed. The moment Remus spotted me he scrambled to gather his belongings before bolting from his seat. I stared after him with wide eyes before it registered he got away from me.

At dinner that same night I didn't go to the kitchens. Instead, I waited outside the Great Hall, occasionally peaking around the wall to find Remus. He never moved from his spot next to Peter Pettigrew; both of them sat across from Sirius and James. They didn't seem to notice anything wrong, but because I was looking so closely I could see how pale and shaky Remus looked. The nearing full moon always affected him, but everyone figured he had a weak immune system.

If only they knew what his "illness" really was.

Dinner finally ended, and I made sure to keep an eye on Remus. He stayed close to his friends, but otherwise didn't look worried. He probably didn't expect me to be around since I never went to the Great Hall. I wondered if anyone else ever noticed my absence.

The four Marauders strode out of the Hall with the rest of their house. I pushed away from the wall I leant against to stand in Remus' path. His eyes widened as he stopped walking. The other Marauders kept going before they realized their friend was no longer next to them.

They quickly rushed to Remus' side, and eyed me warily. They didn't know who I was, and without my robes they didn't know what house I belonged to. They only noticed how uncomfortable I made their friend and immediately went on guard. I admired their loyalty but did not want to deal with it right now.

"Remus," I ignored the other three to maintain eye contact with the worried boy, "you know we need to talk." This wasn't a topic he should run away from. Especially if someone else knew about it.

He bit his lip. "There's nothing to talk about."

I gave him a look, and he quickly glanced at the other three boys. I understood he didn't want them to be around for this talk. "I know a place we can talk privately."

James finally puffed up, no doubt trying to look tall and important. "Whatever you need to talk about can be said in front of us."

"Yeah." Sirius crossed his arms. "Besides, why would he want to talk to you?"

His snobbish tone grated on my nerves, and I sneered at him. "Because this isn't something you would understand."

Sirius' nostrils flared in anger, and he looked like he wanted to curse me. Thankfully Remus stepped in before his friend could make a fool of himself. "It's fine, guys. I'll see you in the common room."

"Remus, you don't have to–" James tried to persuade him but Remus cut him off.

"I do have to. Just go, I'll catch up."

Peter, Sirius and James looked at him with concern before relenting under his hard stare. They glared at me, silently letting me know if anything happened to their friend there would be repercussions.

Ignoring them I latched onto Remus' arm, and dragged him through the corridors. He tried asking where we were going, but I remained silent. I didn't want to take him to the Room of Requirement since it was my sanctuary, so I took him to the only other place I knew to be safe from human ears.

Stopping in front of the fruit painting I reached out to drag my fingers over the pear. It giggled, then morphed into a doorknob. I heard Remus whisper in confused awe, "What?"

Without answering I opened the portrait, and dragged him in behind me. Any questions died on his lips when he saw the multitude of houselves scurrying around the room. I took in his wide eyes and dropped jaw with amusement.

"Miss King brings friend! What can Taffy do for yous?"

I smiled gently. "I'll have a plate of whatever's left over from dinner, and a Butterbeer. Remus?" The auburn haired boy continued to gape. "He'll just have a Butterbeer."

Taffy popped away to gather the food and drinks. I lead Remus over to the bench so we could sit down. For the moment I let him survey the room. His stunned reaction was now fading away to interest.

"Food for Miss!"

"Thank you, Taffy." The gratitude earned me a blinding smile before Taffy popped away to continue her tasks.

Remus fiddled with his Butterbeer while I quietly ate my dinner. Neither of us spoke, me because I was eating; I wanted Remus to start the conversation. I waited and waited, but he continued to sit in silence. Even after I finished eating he sat there looking at anything but me.

"Remus," He shied away from me, and his hazel eyes hesitantly glanced at me, "you are my best friend. I don't know why you're freaking out."

He choked out, "What?"

I took a swig of Butterbeer before continuing. "I said I don't understand why you're freaking out. Is this about you being a werewolf?" Just the word made him twitch rather violently. It was all the confirmation I needed. "You're ridiculous."

"'Ridiculous'?! Me?!" Remus shouted. "I've just found out someone knows I'm a–a werewolf," he spat "werewolf" in disgust. "Not just anybody, but one of my friends!" Remus suddenly became subdued. "You know I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster!" I snapped. "You are Remus Lupin, who just so happens to turn into a wolf once a month."

He didn't seem to know how to respond. "I–It's not just a wolf!"

"No?" I rose an eyebrow challengingly. "A werewolf doesn't change into a wolf? Are you a bear?" My lips twitched. "A werebear."

Remus huffed, obviously not as amused as I was. "Rosabell, be serious."

"I'm being very serious." I shook off my amusement because this wasn't a laughing matter. "You're a werewolf, and I don't care."

"You–?" He shook his head disbelievingly. "You don't care?"

"Nope." I finished my Butterbeer. "You're the nicest person in this entire castle. Why should I care if you go wolf once a month? Girls bleed once a month, and unfortunately for us it's longer than one night."

Remus shifted uncomfortably, knowing what I meant and apparently not liking the comparison. "Right, well, uh," he cleared his throat then changed topic. "If you don't want to be friends anymore I understand."

I groaned with exasperation. "I don't care that you're a werewolf."

A spark of hope glittered in his hazel eyes. "Truly?"

"Of course not! I'd be stupid to let something so ridiculous ruin our friendship."

He scoffed and mumbled into his bottle of Butterbeer, "Unbelievable."

My lips twitched into a smile, and I waited for Remus to set down the bottle before scooting close enough to wrap my arms around him. He tensed at first, not expecting the physical contact, but he quickly melted into the embrace. He turned in his seat so he could return the hug, and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

We sat in each other's arms for several minutes. Me giving Remus silent support while he basked in the knowledge I was still his friend after discovering his darkest secret. Anybody else would have run, and it made him wonder what James, Sirius, and Peter would do if they found out.

The possibility of his three closest friends reacting with scorn had the arms around my body tightening. He promised himself he would never tell them.

"Are you okay, Remus?" I didn't know what he was thinking, and had no idea why he started hugging me so tightly.

I felt him nod. "I'm fine." He pulled away to look me in the eye. "Promise me you won't tell anybody about this?"

I returned the look seriously. "I promise."

Remus exhaled gustily. "I better get to the common room." We stood up once he finished the sentence. "The others will want to know what we talked about."

"What are you going to tell them?"

He worried his bottom lip. "I'm not sure. They don't know who you are, at least I don't think so."

I shrugged. "I've only talked to Sirius, and that was once at the end of last year."

Remus nodded at the information. "Then I don't think he remembers you–no offense." I waved it off. "They also don't know about me being a, you know, a werewolf."

"So what will you tell them?" I asked again.

He huffed. "I don't know."

"How about you tell them I needed help with transfiguration homework, but I was too embarrassed to let people know, so I came to you for private help."

Remus took several deep breaths while thinking about it. Then he nodded twice. "That could work. They wouldn't ask questions since its homework related." He rolled his eyes.

Taffy appeared beside us. "Curfew be soon. Miss and Sir best goes."

Nodding to the small elf, the two of us moved to the portrait hole. Remus took one last look around before we exited. "What, exactly, was that room?"

My eyebrows rose. "It's the Kitchens," I explained. "That's where I go for all my meals."

"How'd you find it?"

I hummed thoughtfully and thought of a quick response. "Back in first year I needed help. A houself came, and I ended up finding the kitchen."

Remus' eyes suddenly darkened. "When you're dorm mates hurt you?"

His accusation made me sigh tiredly. "Forget it, Remus. It's in the past."

The hazel color of his eyes became more golden in his anger. He obviously didn't want to brush the incident off like I have, but it definitely made me feel warm knowing he cared enough to feel protective. It felt nice to have someone I could turn to when I needed them. A friend to trust.

Remus and I made it to a large portrait of a large woman in a pink dress. "Cutting it a little close there, dearies."

I rose an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Library tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Every day except weekends."

I laughed lightly in relief. I had hoped me knowing he was a werewolf wouldn't affect our friendship, and thankfully it hadn't. "Goodnight."

After walking a certain distance away I heard the portrait swing open. Clever boy didn't want me hearing the password in case I decided to use it. Though, I had no desire to go into Gryffindor Tower.

Pacing in front of the blank wall, I opened the door to my usual room. The right half had dark wood floors with white walls. A fireplace off in the far right corner with a recliner in front. Next to that sat a medium sized desk where I did all my homework. The left side of the room was very different. Depending on what I wanted there was either a swimming pool, or the entire floor was one big trampoline.

I only used those when all of my work threatened to stress me to the point of tears. Otherwise I sat at the desk to complete my homework, reclined in front of the fire to read books, or I sat on the floor in a meditative position to try finding the magic that would help with my animagus form.

With my homework for the night done, and all of my reading finished, I took my place on the floor and pulled my feet into the lotus position. Whether or not it helped I didn't know, but it did cause my legs to ache after sitting that way for several hours.

Settling down I forced my muscles to relax. I closed my eyes, took deep breaths through my nose, and let them out through my mouth. The diary said I would have to look within myself. Not just with my mind, but my entire body. So far I had no idea what that meant.

Remaining still I tried doing something different. My usual attempt obviously didn't work, so I needed a new approach.

With a deep breath I imagined my body covered with light. In my mind magic had a glow to it and an array of colors; veins spidered all over my body; brighter in my arms, and all of them came together where my spine would be to make a solid white light.

To me the light would be pulsating. Different shades of colored light constantly moving against each other. The image made my body look like it was a beacon, giving off every hue of color known to mankind. I took that image and did what I believed to be the inner search to my body.

This time I didn't focus on my mind or my stomach. I tried to get a feel of every inch of my body. Close to an hour later I felt my back start to get warm. At first I brushed it off as the heat in the room, but it steadily started getting warmer to the point I realized it wasn't my back, but my spine itself.

I squeezed my eyes closed, determined not to open them. My spine was where I thought the magical core would originate, and now with mine heating up I felt a lot more confident.

The heat slowly started spreading up across my shoulders and down to my thighs. I imagined helping the heat further across my body. It pushed the warmth even quicker until I could feel it in my toes, the tips of my fingers, and the roots of my hair. Without opening my eyes I reveled in the sensation that reminded me of a full body hug.

Taking another deep breath I focused on my spine where my magical core would be. I did what would be considered "digging" into the light until a blinding white flash seared my eyes. My eyes snapped open in surprise, and I sucked in a shocked breath.

At first I didn't notice anything different, but then I realized everything had a muted glow to it. I looked around confusedly, but then my eyes fell to my lap, and I let out a strangled gasp.

I saw veins running all over my arms. They weren't veins of blood, these covered my skin and in differing shades of purple. I moved my legs, enjoying the sensation of finally working their muscles after sitting in one position for so long. Reaching to the hem of my skirt I moved it away to get a better look.

Just like my arm the purple veins webbed all over my skin. They gave off a slight glow, and I dragged my finger down one to see what would happen. I watched in fascination as the colors in the touching veins seemed to move much quicker than they had before.

Standing up I mentally asked the room to change. The left side of the room shrunk closer and a four-poster bed appeared. My trunk sat at the very end of it.

I moved towards the trunk, and opened it to take out a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and some yoga shorts. I took off the clothes I wore and dropped them on the floor.

Without the restriction of clothing I could see my entire body. My arms and legs hadn't been the only parts affected by whatever I accomplished. Calling for a full-body mirror for easier examination I looked at my face to confirm not a single part of my body went untouched by the glowing purple veins.

I didn't understand what happened. The person who wrote the diary never mentioned anything like this happening. They said they became more in tune with their magic and the magic around them, but nothing about seeing it.

Scrambling for my wand I wrapped my hand around the hilt. As soon as it touched my skin the veins brightened. The purple colors began swirling around my body even faster. It sang through my body, and I closed my eyes in bliss. I stood there for a few seconds before continuing my objective.

The Room provided me with a table holding a white feather. Pointing my wand at the feather I said clearly, "Wingardium Leviosa."

I watched the veins pulse before the purple surged through my arm. I could even feel a tingling as it collected in my right hand then transferred itself into my wand. The feather flew quickly into the air. Much quicker than it ever had in the past.

Cutting off the spell I moved towards the bed and set down my wand. The glow of the veins immediately died down a little, but not completely, and the swirling mass of purple didn't move as quickly.

It slowly registered in my mind what I saw was my magic. Whatever that exercise did allowed me to see my magic and the path it took throughout my body.

The mirror disappeared as I slowly pulled up my shorts. As I pulled the shirt over my head I felt worried. What if it wasn't the fact I could see my magic, but my magic became visible? Meaning when I went to class tomorrow everybody would see my body covered with glowing purple lines.

I kept to myself for nearly two years now. I didn't want to go through the next five years at Hogwarts with people staring at me for something I did on accident. So long as other people couldn't see my magic I would be able to handle it. Otherwise I would have to learn how to use glamour charms.

I hoped magic would be able to hide magic.

With a disgruntled sigh I situated myself in the bed. As soon as I got comfortable the fireplace went out. The ceiling immediately changed to reveal the starry sky. The same effect used in the Great Hall.

Furrowing my eyebrows I looked down and sighed. Even in the dark I could make out the purple magic. I held my hand up in front of my face and moved it around. With a tired sigh I dropped my arm. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping against hope I would be the only person able to see the magic traveling over my body.


	8. Chapter 8

While trying to be inconspicuous during my classes I found out two things. Nobody else could see my magic, and I could see more than just my own magic. Everybody had the spiderweb of veins covering whatever skin I could see. What amazed me was the fact everyone had their own specific color.

Dumbledore's was a bright yellow, almost white. Minerva had dark blue veins. Severus had forest green, and Lily's was pink. Sirius had crimson while James was a lighter red, almost pink. Peter light orange, and Remus' magic was a soft brown, but his core had a sick yellow mark. It reminded me of a bruise. It took me a couple minutes of staring before I realized that must have been the reason he becomes a werewolf on the full moons.

As a test I watched him closely over the next month. There wasn't a noticeable difference, but on the week of the full moon the yellow spread over his core like wildfire. The day before the moon it was taking over the veins, and I had no doubt it would completely overtake his body on the full moon.

He spent the entire day after the full moon in the Hospital Wing. Instead of going to the library I sat with him on his hospital bed, watching the yellow magic fade away to its usual brown. It took a month before he could finally relax with me knowing about him being a werewolf. Despite this he still looked surprised when I walked through the hospital doors.

I saw magic in not only people, but the portraits glowed with their own magic. Even the suits of armor. The wall where the Room of Requirement was hidden also had a glow of magic around it, even though the rest of the wall looked like a normal stone wall.

Seeing all these new colors resulted in me getting massive headaches. Not quite migraine level, but if they continued I was afraid they would get there.

One night I thought of a possible solution. After dinner I went up to the seventh floor (as usual) but instead of asking for my room I asked for any sunglasses someone might have left behind. To my relief a large double door appeared. What I found behind the door surprised me.

Mountains upon mountains of random junk covered the floor. There were chairs, wardrobes, tables, and other pieces of broken furniture. I didn't want to touch anything in case it caused an avalanche.

I walked a few feet between the piles of junk before realizing I would end up getting lost. With a thoughtful hum I pulled out my wand to lay it flat on my palm. "Point me: sunglasses."

To my delight my wand spun around my hand once before pointing in a northeast direction. Without putting away my wand I did my best to follow the direction my wand pointed in. The paths between the piles went in the right direction for the most part.

I found the small pile of sunglasses easily enough. What had me groaning was the style. Most of them were round or Cat Eye. Three pairs were actually the square types I remembered from my other life. They would be outdated here, but I liked them. One pair had cheetah print, one had pink wires, and the other pair had simple black with orange lenses.

Grabbing those I shoved them onto my face and immediately looked around. The few spots of magic I had seen near me and around the room became muted. I could still see where the magic was, but the colors weren't as definite.

With that done I made a path towards where I saw a pure vein of black magic. It was so black I could feel the ill intent. The feeling grew stronger the closer I got to whatever the object was.

I found the object on a round table. I didn't pay any attention to the other baubles on the table, instead focusing on the little box with roiling dark veins weaving and lashing out. Tucking away my wand I cautiously stretched my hand towards the box. I watched in fascination as the black magic reached out and delicately wound around my fingers. The light hold is the only reason I didn't yank my hand away. My magic certainly didn't seem to like the blackness.

Opening the box didn't have any negative side affects, so I figured nobody put any wards to protect it. Whatever that black magic was would probably cause enough damage. Figures I would be the one to find it.

I would have left the box there if I didn't see the contents. A beautiful tiara in the shape of a bird with a large blue stone as the birds chest. Two smaller stones of the same color hung beneath it.

My first reaction to finding a beautiful tiara is "oh my god I want to put it on!", but two things stopped me. The first being the black magic clinging to it, and the second being my memories. I remembered this specific tiara from the Harry Potter movies. Ravenclaw's diadem. The same item Tom Riddle used as a horcrux.

With a strangled yelp I slammed the box closed and jumped backwards. The black tendrils tried following after me, but they slowly gave up and went back to winding around the box.

Looking down at my fingers I realized the black affected me more than I thought. My purple magic had grey tendrils slowly fading away the longer my magic filtered through my hands. No doubt had I stood there longer it would have been black instead of grey. While I knew being in close proximity would be stupid, I also knew that this was a horcrux. An important piece of Voldemort's soul that needed to be destroyed.

Before I lost my nerve I snatched the box, keeping it in one hand as far from my body as physically possible, and asking for my normal room. I glanced at the fireplace mantle and my desk, neither of which would be a good place to store a horcrux. Sure nobody else would see it, but I would, and I didn't want to.

Closing my eyes I imagined a door in the corner of the room leading into a closet. I quickly strode over to the dull brown door, yanked it open, and shoved the box onto a shelf.

I silently asked the Room to hide the door and to do its best containing the black magic. To my relief the door closed and I couldn't feel the tainted magic. I knew it would be hard to hold such an evil piece of magic, but I would take whatever precaution I could get.

With a horcrux in such close proximity I felt a lot less secure in the Room of Requirement. My eyes constantly looked at where the hidden door would be while I did homework or read a book. When practicing my animagus change I had to force myself not to think about it while my magic pulsed through my body to help ease the shift.

I debated on whether or not I should tell anybody about being able to see magic. I've read some cases where people could do it, but it's not a common gift. Rather rare actually. The problem was I would only trust Remus with the information, but by his birthday in March I found myself baking him another chocolate birthday cake while he still didn't know about my ability. I supposed it was hypocritical since I knew his secret but I wouldn't tell him mine.

The months following his birthday became more hectic because of finals. Like the year before I skimmed through my class books and practiced the spells inside before setting it all aside. I wasn't a very strong studier. Whenever I didn't study I practiced my animagus form. Being able to see my magic made using it a lot easier. Which is why, after months of growing fur and adjusting my senses, my body completely shifted into that of a leopard.

It was on the last day of finals. As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of our tests everybody waited impatiently for McGonagall to tell us her hopes about us doing a good job before dismissing us. All the second years rushed from the room. The Marauders left with particularly loud whoops of happiness.

I calmly exited the room and slipped off in the direction of the main staircase. I made it to the seventh floor without accidentally stepping on any trick steps. First year was a struggle figuring out which steps weren't safe.

Once in the Room of Requirement I whipped off my school uniform and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I emptied my bag into my trunk and closed it with a snap of finality. I wouldn't have to use it again until September.

The knowledge that I would be leaving the castle and consequently the horcrux had me relaxing more than I had in months. It allowed me to put all of my focus on the magic beneath my skin. I could wield it a lot easier than before, and it took twenty minutes of trying to make it shift my body into something else before anything happened.

I had closed my eyes for better concentration, so I couldn't see what was happening to my body, but I could feel it. All of my hair, except for on my head, stood straight up. A tingle shot through my entire body. I felt everything beneath my skin moving into a different position. What surprised me was the lack of pain. My entire body structure was shifting, I'd expected more than simple discomfort.

My skull was compressed into a new shape while my mouth and nose stretched forward. My ears moved from the sides of my head towards the top. My neck shortened and my shoulder blades were pulled back, forcing my arms to stretch straight out from my torso. The same happened to my legs after my pelvis shifted into the same as a leopards. I knew when my tail appeared because I felt my spine stretch out behind me.

Throughout the transformation I kept my eyes closed. I worried about losing concentration halfway through and get stuck as part-leopard part-human. That wouldn't be easily explained.

After I felt the change over my body stop I waited for a few seconds. When nothing different happened I slowly blinked open my eyes. I had never thought about it before, but my senses changed. I could still see color (and magic), but it was muted. The rest of my sense were much sharper.

Raising my head I took a deep breath through my nose. Several different scents drifted through my nostrils, but I couldn't make out which was which. I looked down at my front paws innocently resting against the floor. To get used to my new smelling abilities I would have to move around to categorize what smelled like what.

First I had to get used to my muscles. I flexed my paws to extend my claws, rolled my shoulders as best as a leopard could, and cautiously pushed my butt off the floor with my hind legs. The urge to push myself onto two legs was strong, but standing on four legs felt natural. I fought against the feeling and stubbornly stayed on all four paws.

I thought of what I would have to do next. As a human I could walk on hands and knees, so I knew the basics of which leg to put in front of which, but my balance was skewed.

Knowing I had to start somewhere I lifted my right front leg. I quickly shoved it forward when I felt like I was about to tip over. My eyes closed in a resigned sort of way as I sighed through my nose. I never thought I would have to re-learn how to walk as an animal.

I stumbled around for five minutes before figuring out I could use my tail to help with balancing. Controlling it was just like using another arm or leg–not a lot of thought had to be put behind it. Probably the easiest appendage to use with this new body.

Falling was a common occurrence. I would misstep or my legs would somehow get tangled together and send me face first to the floor. Thankfully the longer I walked around the easier it became.

As I practiced pacing around the room I would sniff whatever was nearby. The scents were then catalogued inside my mind so when I smelled it again later I would recognize it. By the time I finished smelling at everything I could get halfway across the room before stumbling, and all the way across without completely falling.

From all of my walking I could tell my hearing definitely improved. I could hear every step I took and whenever my tail dragged on the floor. I wondered how good it would be when I actually had something worthwhile to hear. I've read some leopard breeds could hear when small animals were moving in their burrows. It would be cool if I could do that too.

I didn't know what differences happened to my sense of taste, but I could definitely tell I had developed another sense.

When I enabled myself to see magic I also found out I could feel magic, but it wasn't very strongly. I could feel when it was nearby, but I couldn't pinpoint its location. Now the roles seemed to reverse. I could definitely still see magic. Looking at one of my paws proved I could see the veins, but the purple color wasn't muted.

This change strengthened my ability to feel the magic in the room. It practically danced across my skin–fur–and made my whiskers twitch. I would have reveled in the feeling had I not felt a dark feeling dance around the Room. My tail unconsciously twitched in aggravation and I stared directly in the place where I knew the hidden door held the horcrux.

My upper-lip lifted in a snarl and I focused on my magic. It took a minute of figuring out how to reverse my shift before I could finally stand up on two legs. I felt a little disoriented at first. The last hour was spent exploring on four legs, and now it almost felt wrong. I briefly wondered if the feeling was now part of my leopard form. I read about qualities of your animagus staying with you after you've succeeded the transformation.

Shaking off the questions for a later time I looked to see the door had appeared. I groaned and dropped my head back so my face looked up at the ceiling. "Please, I beg you, keep that thing away from me. I can't destroy it yet, but I will." To my surprise I felt a warm blanket of magic drape around me in what I could only think of as a hug. Immediately afterwards the door disappeared, along with every drop of black magic I felt in the Room.

I threw up my arms. "Hallelujah!" In my happiness I even made the sign of the cross. I wondered what the other Slytherins would have done if they saw me do such a muggle gesture. The thought made me laugh.

Unfortunately while I couldn't feel the horcrux I still knew it was nearby. I wanted to destroy it more than anything, but I couldn't for two reasons. One being I had nothing to destroy it with. I didn't have a basilisk venom-covered sword or the ability to wield fiendfyre. Two is that I didn't know if Voldemort would feel when one of his souls pieces were destroyed.

I certainly thought I would feel it if part if my soul was destroyed. Thinking about it even more I could have sworn the movies showed Voldemort being affected whenever a piece was killed. I didn't know if that happened in the books because I never made it to the seventh. Just to be safe I decided against taking the chance and I would collect them all and destroy them at once.

And wasn't that a daunting task? I didn't even know if all of the horcruxes were in the right spots yet. It was 1973, so the ring would definitely be in the shack now, but would the diary be with the Malfoy's? The cup in the Lestrange vault? What about the locket? Regulus Black found it at some point, but when?

My best bet would be to wait until the end of my Hogwarts years. By that time they should be in their respective places, the locket being the only questionable one.

Going over to my trunk I pulled out my little black journal. I searched for the list I made of the horcruxes and added _"After graduation"_ beside it.

Quickly placing it back in the secret compartment on the top lid of the trunk I snapped the trunk shut. With nothing else to do and the train taking everyone home for the summer leaving late the next morning I decided to get into bed. I closed my eyes and silently asked the Room for some music. When a familiar Coldplay song echoed through the room I snuggled beneath the sheets with a smile.

For a brief moment I could pretend I was back home. Lying in bed listening to my favorite songs before eventually falling asleep. A pang of homesickness entered my chest and I sighed sadly with tears burning underneath my closed eyelids. Most people would have thought getting thrown into a new world and becoming a witch would be a dream come true, but it's not. You're ripped away from everything you know, and you don't know how to act. Those shocks are probably why I never talked for eleven years.

Now I'm in Hogwarts (another dream come true) and I'm a muggleborn in the house of snakes. They criticize me wherever I go. They put up a united front with all of the other members, but they barely refrain from cursing me whenever I pass any of them in the corridors. It's just another situation making me feel even more isolated from everyone.

Remus is my only saving grace. I consider him a true friend. My first one in this world, and at this rate my last. I could live with that though. I've lived with less for years; although, that was technically my fault. Unfortunately when you have the mind of a seventeen year old and then continue to grow it gets tedious to find friends my age. I'm now, mentally, thirty years old. Thirty year olds don't make friends that are twelve or thirteen. Not in my books anyway. I just had to work with what I had in this situation.

Taking a deep breath I released it slowly. Thoughts of my family from my last life whispered around my head until I drifted to sleep with their images fuzzily appearing in my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Rosabell writing_**

 _Remus writing_

* * *

Summer break turned out to be a little different than usual. Natalie still ignored me, Kevin loved me like annoying little brothers do, and Brandon did his best to awkwardly show me his support about being magical. Those all stayed the same, but the relationship between Brandon and Natalie seemed…strained.

Arguments broke out between them over the smallest of things. They grew until the two of them were in a yelling match with the topic eventually shifting to be about me and magic. Before that point happened I always made sure to get Kevin and herd him into either my room or his.

It was one of these moments that Kevin brought it up. He was on the floor watching some cartoon while I sat on his bed with the journal Remus gave me. I confessed to the Gryffindor the recent development between Natalie and Brandon. Remus told me his parents also argued over him being a werewolf. His muggle mother wasn't fond of the idea of having a feral wolf for a son. We think divorce is in both our parents' future.

"Rosabell?"

Humming distractedly I finished writing my reply to Remus before looking up from the journal. "What?"

"Why do mum and dad always fight?"

"I'm not sure," I lied. "I guess they just don't agree with each other most of the time."

"But they're always yellin' 'bout you! Why?"

I sighed tiredly. "You know how I go to that private school way out in Scotland?"

Kevin nodded, suddenly enthusiastic. "Yeah! I'm gonna go there too!"

"We'll see about that," I laughed amusedly. "Unfortunately Nat– _mum_ doesn't like me going to that school. She thinks it's for weirdos, so she fights with Br–dad about it." While I don't like calling Natalie and Brandon mom or dad I try to do it while in front of other people. Except for Remus since he understands.

"You're not a weirdo!" Kevin looked vexed at the very thought.

My lips twitched. "I don't know, Kev, I'm pretty strange."

"Nu uh!"

"Yu huh!"

He childishly stuck out his tongue and I stuck out mine in retaliation. Kevin started giggling uncontrollably and I watched the six year old with a fond smile. His innocence always made me feel a little bit better.

With the threat of divorce seemingly on the horizon I did my best to stay out of sight. My presence never helped with the arguments. I wouldn't have cared so much about it if it wasn't for Kevin. Brandon at least tried to keep from fighting while the two of us were in the room, but Natalie always forgot we were there.

In mid-July a school owl came to my bedroom window with an envelope addressed to me. It had my finals grades and a list of electives. I checked the box for Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy. Folding it back up I gave the list to the owl and it flew away to return it to Minerva McGonagall.

The next owl I received had my school supplies list. Brandon jumped at the chance to take me; probably wanting to use the trip as an excuse to put some distance between himself and Natalie. Not wanting to spoil the trip I remained silent–as usual–and didn't ask anything that would bring her into the conversation.

Before shopping Brandon decided to stop at Gringotts. Over the past year he saved up a few hundred pounds to put into my Gringotts account. I knew he would be doing it, but I didn't realize it would be so much at once. He ignored my raised eyebrow and the two of us left the bank to start shopping.

Since I grew about two inches all of my old clothes didn't fit. Even the muggle ones. Already in Diagon Alley we shopped for magical things first.

Five standard black school robes, five Slytherin colored ties, as well as a scarf, along with a few cloaks in various shades of dark blue and grey. Then we moved to Flourish and Blotts to buy books. Grade 3 Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, and Potions. Then beginner books on Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy, and Ancient Runes. After buying the books I got one journal for each class and a new inkwell. With the special quill pen Brandon got me I didn't need any new quills.

Brandon and I shoved the bags into the trunk of his car then left for the nearest strip mall. Coming from the future to the 1970's, the fashion was ugly in my opinion. I passed all of the trendy things and dove straight for the sweats. Brandon tried to get me to get some weird disco pants, but I vehemently refused. When I did it verbally he complied rather quickly. He settled for my taste of sweatpants, hoodies, and baggy t-shirts.

Poor Brandon also had to buy me new pairs of bras and underwear. He looked decidedly uncomfortable while the lady behind the desk looked as amused as I felt.

We bought the clothes, and a toy for Kevin, before finally heading home. I spent the rest of the night locked up in my room with the radio playing as background noise while I packed my new things into my trunk. While I didn't like the 70's fashion I was okay with their songs. There were a few I could even sing along with.

September first came quickly. Brandon drove me to Kings Cross Station with quiet words of encouragement. I accepted them with a silent nod. As a first year they would have made me feel a spark of affection, but the words were only ever spoken when Natalie wasn't nearby. The fact didn't sit well with me and made me think of him as a coward.

I still sent him a small wave goodbye before pushing my trolley through the barrier. Even being half an hour early there were quite a few people on the platform. The noise level managed to hurt my newly sensitive ears. My senses heightened after my animagus transformation. Not to the same point as if I were actually in my leopard form, but I could definitely hear better and see better in the dark.

During the summer I never had the chance to shift forms because of two reasons. The first being I would be had to do it in my room and anybody at home could have found me, and secondly I didn't know if the Ministry would have sensed it as underaged magic. Sure the trace is on the wand but I wasn't going to risk it.

What the Ministry apparently couldn't detect were Remus' charmed journals. I thanked God for the small miracle. Neither of us had an owl so we wouldn't have been able to message one another the entire summer. Remus definitely helped keep my mind off Natalie and Brandon's arguments.

Last time we talked we agreed to meet on the platform to talk in person. I scanned my eyes over the crowd, but I couldn't see the thirteen year old. Keeping my eyes peeled I slowly made my way onto the train to find a compartment. I made sure to get one on the side of the train facing the platform so I could continue my search.

After five minutes of searching I contemplated going up and down the train to look for him. I checked the journal to see if maybe he'd written anything and I found his familiar handwriting on the bottom of the page.

 _Turns out mum is going to be taking me to the station instead of dad. It was last minute so I won't make it on time to meet you. I'll be lucky if we make it on time for the train at all. I'm sorry._

Searching through my trunk I grabbed a nearly empty inkwell and the steel quill.

 ** _Don't worry about it. I'll still see you during classes. Maybe we'll have the same free period. If not we can do the same thing as last year and meet in the library before dinner._**

Blowing lightly across the page I waited till the ink dried before closing the journal. I put the items back into my trunk and pulled out my muggle book "The Exorcist". I was surprised to see it had been published only two years before. I wasn't going to complain though.

My silence was interrupted by the compartment door pushing open. Two Hufflepuff girls shuffled in the doorway while a younger boy with first year robes scrutinized me. The girl with brown hair cleared her throat. "Can we sit here?"

Shrugging my shoulders I propped my trunk against the edge of my seat to make more room. "Sure."

The two girls beamed while the boy just smiled cordially. The three of them entered and the girls helped each other lift their trunks onto the rack. I turned down their offer to put my trunk up there since I knew I had to change clothes later. The girl who asked me looked at the boy and became embarrassed. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

He sniffed, a little disdainfully, and replied. "Bartemius Crouch Junior."

The name caused my brain to short-circuit. I barely noticed the girls pushing his trunk onto the rack before taking the bench across from me, leaving the seat beside me open for a future Death Eater to take.

My peace now completely ruined I picked up my book to try and hide between the pages. I hoped it would be enough to keep them from talking to me, but I was wrong.

"My name's Harriet Osweld." The blonde haired girl gestured towards her friend. "This is Margareta Catchglove."

The lighter blonde grimaced. "Just Greta is fine."

Harriet looked at me expectantly. "Are you a transfer student?"

My eyebrows flew up in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

She looked at me confused. "Are you a transfer? I haven't seen you in Hogwarts before."

Greta narrowed her eyes at me. "I think I might have. You're very familiar."

"Rosabell King." I looked between them to see if they recognized me. My surprise grew when they didn't. "I'm in Slytherin."

That got their attention, but not in a positive way. Harriet shifted uneasily while Greta grew defensive. Bartemius looked interested and that did nothing to make me feel better.

"A Slytherin." Greta stated in a hard voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What of it?" I may not have been a welcome member of the house, but I still considered myself a part of it.

Bartemius straightened in his seat. "What's wrong with Slytherins?"

The girls looked at him aghast. "They're dark!" Harriet shouted. "Not to mention they hate muggleborns."

"So because I'm Slytherin that automatically means I hate muggleborns?"

They suddenly looked unsure of themselves and Bartemius looked speculative. "I've never heard of a Slytherin that likes muggleborns," Greta admitted cautiously.

Harriet shook her head. "That Snape boy is friends with Lily Evans. She's a muggleborn _and_ a Gryffindor."

A scoff came from beside me. "That won't last."

The two Hufflepuffs glared at him while I grimaced. Memories of the Harry Potter series came to the forefront of my mind. Severus will call Lily a mudblood at some point during fifth year, effectively ending their friendship.

"Of course it will last," Greta defended. "Rumor says they've been friends since before Hogwarts."

"That doesn't mean they will remain friends." I wished I could have said something positive, but knowing otherwise made it much more difficult.

Harriet scoffed. "You're only saying that because you're a Slytherin."

I nodded. "And that is absolutely true. You know why?" Bartemius looked expectant and the girls just seemed surprised I wanted to give a reason. "Because I know how Slytherins treat muggleborns. What they think about 'filthy mudbloods'." Harriet and Greta gasped at the derogatory term. "None of the Slytherins like the friendship between Severus and Lily. Being a Gryffindor only makes it worse."

"But," Harriet scrambled for words, "but they're friends. They can't let prejudices get between that!"

I scoffed. "Do either of you have Slytherin friends?" Their mouths opened to respond, but when they couldn't think of a Slytherin they knew their jaws snapped shut. "Exactly. The amount of prejudice against Slytherins is ridiculously high. Some of it is true, I'll be the first to admit, but that's because nobody is brave enough to go against it."

Silence followed my short tirade. I felt surprised and proud of myself for talking to somebody for so long. Remus would probably be proud too.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to give them that chance," Greta had determination in her eyes while Harriet looked terrified at the thought. "How would you like to be friends them?"

I surprised everybody in the compartment when I chuckled. It wasn't a pleasant sound. Instead of amusement it was coated in bitterness. "I'm not the Slytherin you should befriend."

They all looked perplexed and Bartemius was the first to ask, "Why?"

I idly traced the cover of my book. "Because I'm a mudblood. Befriending me would only cause you trouble."

Greta suddenly gasped. "Merlin, I do recognize you!" Harriet seemed to be thinking hard while Bartemius seemed to be changing his entire opinion about me. "Everybody was absolutely shocked when the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin. King isn't a name anybody recognized so for you to become a snake wasn't even thought of."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Harriet exclaimed. "I didn't understand why nobody clapped for you at first, but then everybody talked about how a muggleborn just got put into the Slytherin house. Nobody could believe it."

I snorted derisively. "Yes, well, believe it."

"You don't like the house?" Bartemius' tone was carefully neutral.

Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly before responding. "It's not that I don't like being a Slytherin. It's the fact the other Slytherins make it a point to remind me I'm mudblood filth that doesn't belong in their house, and I don't deserve to lick the dirt off their boots."

"Well that's not okay." Greta sat up straighter and looked me in the eye. "You should do something about it."

"Like what?" I asked sassily. "Tell one of the Professors? Like that would help. I can't tell anybody else because as soon as they see what color tie I'm wearing they do everything in their power to keep they're distance. You guys only came in because of my clothes, and I know you wouldn't have even asked if I had been wearing my uniform because as soon as I said I was a Slytherin you two looked ready to bolt."

Harriet and Greta shifted uncomfortably because they knew I was right. Bartemius was staring at the floor so I didn't know what he thought of what my spiel.

"I'm actually upset to say that that's true." Greta grimaced. "I actually think you're pretty cool. You must be tough to get through the day when your surrounded by people who hate your heritage."

I thought of the two scars decorating my arm and nodded. "It's certainly not easy being a mudblood in Slytherin."

"Hey!" Harriet snapped. "Don't use that word. You're not a…a mudblood."

I made a so-so gesture with my hand. "Maybe a little."

Greta shook her head. "No. You are a muggleborn."

"Mudbloods are muggleborns." I didn't know why I felt like arguing this point. "It would be like calling a kid with no parents a bastard. Sure it's a sucky thing to say but technically it's true."

The Hufflepuffs were horrified. "That's a horrible thing to say!" Harriet shouted.

"Yes!" My voice rose. "Horrible and yet nobody in here denied it!"

"Look," Greta's magenta magic flowed quickly throughout her body, telling me how much the topic affected her, "just because it's a 'technical term' doesn't mean somebody should be called that. Can we agree on that?"

Sighing sadly I opened my book to the page I dogeared. "My life would be a lot easier if the rest of Slytherin house thought the same thing."

Neither of them had anything to say against that. I wasn't bothered for the rest of the trip. One of the girls would occasionally try asking me a question, but I only hummed in response. When we only had five minutes left I stood up to put away my book and put on my school cloak over my clothes. The other three eyed me oddly while I lazily tied my tie.

"You aren't going to put on your entire uniform?" Harriet asked confusedly.

I shrugged. "It's only the welcoming feast. Not like anybody is really going to care."

Bartemius scoffed. "And you wonder why the Slytherins don't like you."

The girls glared at him for bringing up what they thought would be a touchy subject, but I laughed. "My actions certainly don't endear me to them."

Our words were only proven true when I sat at the very end of the Slytherin table near the double doors. The seventh years two seats over glared hatefully at me and eyed my clothes in distain. In return I smiled blandly.

I suffered through the welcoming feast the same way I did the first two years. Things only got interesting when Bartemius took his turn under the hat. I assumed he would be put in Slytherin because of his future Death Eater status. Instead he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Either something about our conversation had him second guessing the merits of being a Slytherin, or I was being prejudice thinking he should have been in Slytherin because he'd be a Death Eater.

I quickly glanced at the Gryffindor table where The Marauders sat messing around with one another. My eyes zeroed in on Peter and my lips thinned. Death Eaters aren't restricted to only one house after all.


	10. Chapter 10

The abrupt return to a magical environment forced me to wear my sunglasses. In the muggle world everything looked like it had before I could see magic. No colored auras hovering over buildings. Muggles didn't have magical veins like wizards and witches did. It made me realize how used to the colors I'd become. They helped me gauge a person's mood. Now I was surrounded by so many different colors they hurt my eyes. It happened on the platform as well, but I could handle it with only three others in one compartment.

Besides new classroom material I figured getting used to the return of my magical sight would be the only hurdle I had to get over this year. Apparently the new ferocity in the Slytherins glares were not to be ignored.

I learned my lesson when three fifth year Slytherins caught me alone one morning. I expected them to ignore me, or maybe just sneer and call me a derisive name like usual. That's why they caught me by surprise. All three of them whipped out their wands. Ropes jumped out of one wand to tie me up. Another pointed his wand at my face, and I had no idea what affect it had. The third hit me with a spell that cause me to slide across the stone floor and slam against the wall.

I grimaced at the pain, barely noticing the Slytherin closest to me spit in my direction. "It's time you learned your place. Mudblood filth."

The three of them continued down the corridor; not once looking back at me. I stayed still, trying to absorb the encounter that lasted less than ten seconds. I don't know how long I laid on the cold floor until the shock wore off. It was at least five minutes before I finally shifted to look at my restrained body.

No amount of struggling loosened the bindings. With my arms pinned I couldn't reach for my wand. Groaning tiredly I let my head fall back against the hard stone. It hurt, but I ignored the dull pain.

With nothing much to do I thought through my options. I could stay on the floor for somebody to find, but that left me open for humiliation, and I didn't know what happened to my face. Another option would be I get off the floor and walk to the infirmary. That would still involve someone seeing me like this, and Madam Pomfrey would ask questions I had no desire to answer. Getting those three in trouble would result in worse situations later.

Unfortunately I couldn't get out of this alone. The only person I trusted to get me out of this was Remus. He couldn't help me because, while I was in my free period, he was in Herbology. I didn't trust anybody else in the castle except…

"Taffy?"

The resulting pop echoed down the corridor. The house elf looked happy to be called, but once she saw me the happiness bled into horror. "What happen to miss?!"

At any other time I would have smiled at the level of concern in her voice. "Just some trouble with other Slytherins. Could you help?"

Taffy reminded me of a bobble head with how hard she nodded. A simple snap of her fingers and the ropes were gone. It made sitting up easier, but the look on her face told me there was another problem. "What's wrong?"

She wordlessly summoned a mirror and handed it to me. I took it cautiously and looked into its surface to see what made her so uneasy. Scrawled across my forehead in elegant script was the word "mudblood". I sighed sadly and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it. "Can you remove it?"

"Yes, Miss." A sensation of pins and needles washed over my forehead. When it went away I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror to see the word had vanished.

With another sigh I handed back the mirror. I smiled, but it was obviously forced. "Thank you, Taffy. Don't know what I'd do without you."

My statement cause Taffy to tear up a little. It made smiling a little easier. "Go on back to the kitchens."

The eager to please elf became as stern as Minerva McGonagall. "Miss will call Taffy if she ever needs help."

"Of course," I bowed my head with a serious expression. House elves were invaluable help.

That encounter turned out to be the first of many. A few were pretty tame, charming insults to show up on my skin or clothes. One incident had my entire body covered with their favorite insults of mudblood, filth, halfbreed. All things I've heard before and didn't affect me overly much. Especially when Taffy could quickly remove their spells.

One instance went farther than necessary. It could have been worse, but since these ambushes started I became more aware of my surroundings. I saw the spell from the corner of my eye and I ducked. The cutting spell still managed to glance over my upper back.

A sharp sting went over my shoulder blades while the strap of my bag broke. Despite the sting I caught the bag so it wouldn't spill across the stone floor.

Anger shot down my spine. Whipping out my wand I pointed it at the Slytherin who attacked me. "Expelliarmus!"

My sudden retaliation surprised the third year enough to allow the spell to hit her right in the chest. She screamed in surprise, and I watched with satisfaction as my old dorm mate flew down the corridor. I laughed under my breath, and gingerly picked up my bag so I could get to Potions.

I slipped through the door just as the bell rang. The only open seat was in the back next to a Gryffindor girl. She looked none too happy when I took my seat. It only got worse when it turned out we would be working with our table partner to make a potion. When she told me she'd get the ingredients her tone was clipped.

The two of us worked quietly but efficiently. I ignored the stinging sensation on my shoulders. The cutting curse must have made it through my clothes to the skin. I couldn't do anything about it then, so I waited until class ended. Lunch was next, so I could go to the kitchen and have Taffy fix me up.

The Gryffindor took our potion to the front because she didn't trust me enough not to ruin it. Why I would sabotage my grade, I didn't know.

Letting her bring up the potion meant I didn't have to go up front. While sitting in the back nobody could see my ripped clothes and maybe bleeding back. Casually reaching back as if to massage my shoulder, I felt around until my finger caught the edge of torn cloth. Grimacing at the ruined uniform I pressed into my skin, making me bite back a hiss of pain, and brought my hand forward to look at.

My fingertips had a hint of blood on them. Enough to let me know it was bleeding, but not a lot. However the amount didn't matter to a werewolfs senses. When they smell blood they search it out until they found the source.

It's why I found myself on the receiving end of Remus' stern glare. His eyes roamed my body for injuries, but he couldn't see my back from his seat at the table diagonal from ours.

I shook my head slightly; silently trying to tell him he didn't need to worry. Remus only narrowed his eyes, and I could see his nostrils flaring. He could somehow smell my blood over the potion fumes.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, I bolted from the room as casually as possible. The strap to my bag was still broken but I could use it to cover my back.

The kitchen was too far away for me to run without someone seeing me. As I've recently been doing in times of need I called Taffy. She popped next to me a second after I said her name. "Quick, Taffy, the Kitchens."

I reached out for her to take my hand. It took her a second to figure out my short demand, but once she did she clapped our hands together and popped us away.

Once we arrived in the kitchen I fell to the ground. Her way of travel was what I imagined the feeling of getting flushed down a toilet would feel like. A weird swirling, sucking sensation that didn't agree with my balance or stomach.

I swallowed a few times to keep myself from throwing up on the stone floor. Taffy looked at me worriedly so I smiled to try and reassure her. "I'm okay, Taffy. But could you look at something for me?"

"Of course, miss."

Unbuttoning my robe and shirt I pulled them both off then undid my tie. "Please see if you can heal my back." I turned around so she could see the wound. With my clothes in my lap I used reparo to fix the holes.

She 'tsk'ed when she caught sight of the cut. "Miss needs to defend herself."

I felt her finger carefully prod at the edges. "I did this time. Unfortunately this happened before I retaliated."

Taffy said nothing in response, and I felt a tingle go from one shoulder blade, across my back, to the other shoulder blade. When it stopped I put on my shirt and started buttoning it up. "Thank you, again, for helping me."

"Taffy be more than happy to help Miss King. Me thinks miss should get other help."

I sighed. "I could. I don't know what good a teacher would do, though. Involving a student would put them in danger of being hurt too."

"Miss could ask her wolf friend." Taffy suggested. "Sir wolf could eat them for you."

Her comment made me laugh. My smile stretched widely across my face. "That's one idea. Remus might not like it though."

She seemed sad her idea wouldn't work. Even then the thought of Remus' face if he heard the suggestion glued my smile to my lips.

Shrugging on my robe I gave one last thanks to Taffy before leaving the kitchens. There were no more attacks on me for the rest of the day. It put me on edge for what the Slytherins might do in retaliation for fighting back.

I should have realized the Slytherins wouldn't be my only problem that day. Remus had become fairly protective of me after the day he caught me with the cut on my arm. I asked him why once, and he told me his wolf considered me pack. That admission made me feel like I was part of his family. Somewhere to belong.

I remembered that feeling when Remus sat at my table in the library. He had a stern expression on his face. "Why were you bleeding?"

Licking my lips thoughtfully, I wondered how I could possibly explain without making him angry. I hadn't told him yet because I didn't want him worrying about me. Those familial feelings decided to rear up, and I couldn't continue hiding it. "You can't get angry."

His eyebrows rose. "If you have to say that there's a good chance I will be."

I huffed. "Well, do your best to refrain." Licking my lips I contemplated the best way to tell Remus what's been happening over the last few weeks. "The other Slytherins have been...targeting me, whenever I'm alone."

Remus' eyes darkened with the beginnings of anger. "Targeting you how?"

Sighing heavily I set aside my Arithmacy homework. My favorite subject since it reminded me of muggle math. "They might tie me up or stick me to walls while charming degrading comments onto my clothes or skin." My stare sharpened. "Similar to the Marauders idea of 'pranks'."

He flinched at the last comment but ignored it to focus on the current issue at hand. "But something was different."

"On my way to potions a third year used a cutting curse. I saw it coming so I ducked, but it still managed to graze my back." I could tell my explanation was making him angry by how fast the magic was traveling throughout his body. "I couldn't fix it myself, so I waited until after class to ask Taffy to heal me."

To anybody else Remus' eyes would look a little more gold, but to me his chocolate colored magic brightened to make his entire body glow. "How long has this been going on?"

I answered cautiously. "Since the beginning of the school year."

Immediately his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl and the yellow splotch on his magic started roiling. His wolf wasn't happy finding out people were hurting a member of his pack.

"Remus," I hissed, "calm down before you start growing fur."

My reference to his werewolf side helped him calm down, but only a little. "Rosabell, why don't you tell someone about this?"

I looked at him innocently. "I just told you, didn't I?"

He gave me a tired look. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Remus," I sighed and looked him in the eye, "telling a teacher wouldn't help. Today I actually retaliated, and who knows what affect that will have."

The anger melted away to be replaced with sadness. "Why did the hat put you in Slytherin? It only causes you pain."

"Because in Slytherin I can expect it. Accept it even. You know I never talked before first year, and even now I still don't talk during my classes. In first year, no matter where I went, I would have been treated differently for my preferred silence. In Slytherin it's just easier to accept because they'd hate me anyway."

"I accepted your silence."

I smiled widely. "You did, and I thank you for that. You're my only friend in this life Remus."

My statement only made him even more sad. "Couldn't you make more friends?"

"With who? Nobody trusts a Slytherin. You only stayed friends with me because you met me before the sorting. Even now it's dangerous for you to be near me because your Marauder friends are the epitome of Slytherin haters."

Remus groaned at that. "Don't remind me."

I chuckled and started putting away my homework. Curfew was soon, and we both had to get to the seventh floor. "You better hurry. If they find us together who knows what will happen."

He grabbed his bag and walked out of the library with me. "I wouldn't let them hurt you."

"Maybe not, but they could humiliate me. At least the Slytherins attack me when nobody will see it."

"If nobody sees you then how do you undo everything?" Remus looked at me curiously.

"Taffy," I replied simply.

The rest of our walk was made in companionable silence. A few students passed, giving us odd looks when they noticed Remus, an infamous Marauder, with me, a Slytherin. No comments were made so we ignored them.

On our walk we came across the wall hiding the door to the Room of Requirement. When I stopped Remus kept going until he noticed I was no longer next to him. He turned around and stared at me confusedly. "Rosabell?"

I switched my gaze from the wall to him. "This is where I sleep."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the seemingly empty corridor. "Don't you sleep in the Slytherin common rooms?"

"I haven't slept there since first year." I scrunched my eyebrows together thoughtfully. "I slept there the first day of second year, too. But otherwise no, I don't sleep there."

"So you sleep…" his voice trailed off as he looked around a second time.

I chuckled; remembering I never told him about the Room of Requirement. "Here." Facing the currently blank wall I closed my eyes. Now that I knew about the Room I didn't have to pace in front of it to get the door. I just thought of what I needed, and by Remus' gasp the door appeared.

Opening my eyes I saw the usual cherry wood door adorned with a golden knob. Glancing at Remus I smirked at his stunned reaction. "It's the Room of Requirement. It provides whatever you need."

Remus moved forward and slowly opened the door. When he saw the bed on one side and the office desk and fireplace on the other, his shoulders drooped in further amazement. "How'd you find this place?"

"I don't quite remember. I think I mentioned needing a place to study while in the kitchens, and one of the elves overheard me."

He shook his head slightly. Still amazed at the thought of such a room. "Sirius and James will be upset they never found this. They're bent on finding all the castles secrets."

I inhaled sharply and looked at Remus from the corner of my eye. "You can't tell them about this room, Remus."

He turned to merits confused eyes. "Why?"

"Because this is my safe haven," I replied patiently. "It's the only place in the entire castle I can go to get away from everybody. Somewhere nobody can hurt me."

His face softened in understanding. "I won't tell them."

Smiling thankfully I walked into the Room. Turning around I grabbed the doorknob and sent one last smile to Remus. "See you tomorrow." I saw his nod before I shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Remus still didn't know about my animagus form because I kept backing out when the full moons came around. I wanted to tell him, but if the moon came and I didn't show up Remus would think I'm afraid of him. I sort of was unfortunately. I didn't know if his wolf side would accept me or tear me to pieces.

It was the December full moon when I finally worked up my courage. I sat on my bed in the Room of Requirement staring at my packed trunk. Winter break started the next day and I had everything packed. Instead of thinking about Brandon and Natalie's failing marriage (like I usually did) I could only focus on Remus. He always felt so sick after the full moons. He wouldn't have made the train ride back home, so he had to stay behind for break.

Like every year I wrote a letter to my family asking if I should come home for break. Brandon told me in his reply that Kevin really wanted to see me. Knowing that I couldn't stay at Hogwarts, so the only time I had left to spend with Remus before break would be during the moon. Technically it wouldn't even be Remus it would be wolf (he hasn't gotten the name Moony yet).

I mentally berated myself for being so weak. Part of the reason for becoming an animagus would be to keep Remus company on the full moon. Curfew approached too quickly for my liking, but I would never know for sure until I went out.

I scurried through the castle with a notice-me-not charm to prevent any confrontations. I still froze in place without breathing to make sure a passing Prefect didn't notice me. I waited until he completely left the corridor before moving again. It took about ten minutes to get from the seventh floor to the first.

When I reached the front door I hesitated. Unease curled in my stomach but I forced myself to ignore it. I layers my hands on one of the doors and pushed. To my surprise it opened without resistance. No doubt with wards around the castle they didn't think locked doors were needed to keep unwanted visitors out. Too bad they had nothing to keep students in.

Using the shadows beside the castle walls I shifted into my leopard form. I didn't want to run across the grounds in case somebody saw me. A human would raise a lot more questions than an animal. Since it was night people would just see a large cat running off. The light of the full moon hopefully wouldn't be enough to show what type of cat I was.

When I caught sight of the Whomping Willow I broke into a sprint. It felt amazing to have the wind rushing past my fur. In the R.o.R I would ask the room for a forest so I could run around. Actually being outside felt so much more freeing.

As I grew closer and closer to the tree I didn't slow my pace. If I did the tree would have time to "wake up" and start thrashing around. I didn't want to be one of those kids that get broken bones because they stood too close to the tree for too long. It had "Whomping" in its name for a reason.

There was a hole in the base of the tree somewhere. I quickly crawled over the tree roots until I finally spotted a hole just large enough for a person to crawl into. My cat body easily slid through the opening into a dirt tunnel.

Lifting my head into the air I took a deep breath. Dirt was the main scent, accompanied by grass and damp. Chocolate was the smell I was most interested in. That mixed with a scent I could only describe as male.

My paws were silent against the dirt tunnel. I could tell the tunnel was well used by how packed the dirt on the floor of the tunnel was. It wasn't loose like the dirt on the walls.

The further down the tunnel I got the more I could hear. A smell that reminded me of a dogs wafted through the air. It wasn't strong and I only smelled it once I made it halfway through the tunnel. I didn't see anything until the tunnel ended and I found myself in a dusty, rundown house.

I took in the dust covered floorboards, the peeling wallpaper, and the holes in the walls, all the while listening to the grunts and growls coming from the second floor.

Instincts warned me to get out of there as quietly as possibly. My rational thoughts were inclined to agree, but I forced myself to approach the wooden staircase. The moment my front law touched the bottom step a loud snarl echoed through the house. I immediately stopped moving and stayed frozen in place.

Worry shot through me when no other noises were made. When I came in I could hear him, but now he was silent. I figured werewolves had sharp senses, and it's possible he'd smelled my presence even before I exited the tunnel.

Inhaling deeply I slowly continued up the stairs. Almost every step produced a loud squeak. They seemed even louder in the silence, and I knew for sure now that Remus would have heard me.

The growls returned, getting louder with every step I took. My instincts knew I was near a dangerous predator. They were the reason my ears pinned back against my skull and a pitiful mewl fell from my mouth.

For a second time the noises from the second floor disappeared. I pressed myself as close to the steps as I could get. I was only a fourth of the way up the stairs.

A low rumble came from the second floor. It lasted a few seconds before slowly dissipating. I waited a few seconds in case he made another noise, and when nothing happened I tried to hum. A purr came out instead and startled me. I immediately went silent, trying to process the noise I'd made. Despite the amount of times I turned into my leopard form I never purred.

Intrigued I let out another purr. I made sure it would be loud enough for Remus to hear up on the second floor.

An insistent scratching started from somewhere up the stairs. I didn't smell any other animals, and it was too loud for a rat to make. Remus must have been making the noise, but why?

I started climbing the stairs a little faster than before. When I made it to the landing at the halfway point I let out another loud purr. The scratching paused briefly before resuming more vigorously.

Facing the next set of stairs with wavering determination I took another deep breath. While walking up I let out a continuous amount of meows. I didn't growl because I wanted him to know I didn't want any trouble. A growl might be taken badly.

The top landing ended up being some sort of hallway. A door sat a little off to my right. The incessant scratching was coming from the opposite side of the door. Once I made it closer the scratching stopped. A nose appeared at the small gap between the floor and the bottom of the door. I heard him take deep breaths to catch my scent.

I let out a drawn out purr. While doing so I lowered myself onto my stomach and crawled over to the small gap. Stretched my neck so I could cautiously take in his scent. Remus' chocolate scent was completely replaced by forest mixed with the distinct scent of a dog.

Remus' growl did not sound very welcoming. I let out and pitiful whimper to hopefully calm him down. The scratching continued while I moved to look at the door knob. I didn't know if cats could open door that had circular handles, but I was about to give it my best shot.

Leopards didn't have the opposable thumbs needed to open things. I tried opening the door with only one paw but it wouldn't work. The initial struggle caught Remus' attention, and I heard him abandon his scratches to pant right beside the door knob.

With both paws on the knob I had to wait and make sure I wouldn't loose my balance. When I was sure I wouldn't fall I attempted to move my paws in a way that would get the door open. After many failed attempted I finally got one paw on top of the door knob. My other paw went underneath it so I cradled the knob in both paws.

I pulled the paw sitting on top of the knob towards me, and pushed with the bottom paw. The knob slowly turned until the latch came free from the wall.

To my surprise the door swung inwards. I had no time to back up since I had all of my weight against it. With Remus standing right on the other side it hit him, causing him snarl harshly.

He backed up quickly and I tumbled to the floor. I huffed as my jaw hit the ground. In another situation I would've waited for the pain to go away, but I had a werewolf staring at me from three feet away.

Slowly moving my legs beneath me I started pushing myself up, but Remus snarled at me. When I tried a second time he snarled again so I relaxed against the ground. As I stared into his eyes he began growling. Low at first, but after a few moments it became louder.

I averted my eyes but the growling didn't stop. It grew closer as Remus slowly stalked towards me. I watched his giant paws, at least twice the size of my own, press against the ground with each step. He was a very intimidating size, and if he decided to fight me I had a very small chance of surviving. My best bet would be to run, but there was a chance he would follow me through the tunnel and he'd be on Hogwarts grounds.

Probably the reason the door had been closed.

I felt the fur on my back stand up as he scented along my back. He started at the back of my neck and slowly went down to my pelvis. After going over my side he placed an insistent paw against my side, telling me to roll over.

Hesitantly rolling onto my back I tilted my head so I could see his face. He immediately shoved his snout into my personal space with a snarl. His sharp teeth were meant to intimidate me, and it worked. I was in a more vulnerable position then before.

When I thought this over I did research on wolves. Barring your throat is seen as a sign of submission so that's exactly what I did. With a small mewl I extended my neck and waited to see if I would live, or if this would be my death.

A cold nose brushed against my fur. I felt it trail up to the base of my jaw when it disappeared. In its place I felt sharp teeth gently bite down around my throat. I waited with panicked breaths to see if he would bite down, but after seconds of waiting he slowly backed off.

For a few moments I stayed laying on the floor. It didn't register in my mind that I'd survived the encounter before I heard and impatient growl off to my left. I rolled over and turned my head to see Remus, in all his werewolf glory, chest to the ground and tail wagging high in the air.

His golden eyes shone with a happy excitement I never would have thought a werewolf could feel. Cautiously standing up I faced him and copied his stance without the tail wagging. He barked at me and tackled me to the floor. At first I thought he was attacking me, but instead I felt small nips at my shoulders and realized he just wanted to play with me.

Giddy excitement welled up in me. My plan to join him on the full moon worked. Remus didn't kill me, and it's a good thing because if he had Remus would've felt massive guilt. That and I'd be dead, but I imagine you don't care about much when you're dead.

Not once the did I get a chance to rest. Remus was full of energy the entire night, making me second guess my decision to join him. I valued my sleep, and I had to pull an all nighter because Remus would give me a painful nip every time he saw me try to lie down. I could only thank God I could sleep on the train the next morning. I won't always have the luxury of getting sleep right after a full moon.

When the sun started coming up I decided against running back to the castle. I didn't want to keep this a secret from him. He would probably be mad I put myself in danger like that, but he'd eventually have to accept it since it wouldn't be the only time I would do this.

Watching him transform was painful. His bones had to break and reshape into a human skeleton while all of his fur disappeared back into his body. Pain filled howls became whimpers which soon turned into groans. For several minutes Remus laid on the floor, ragged gasps being the only thing making noise in the room.

Once his breathing became manageable he slowly got onto his hands and knees. With a small struggle he got onto one knee then stopped to take steadying breaths. That was the moment I made my presence known by purring loudly.

Remus' head snapped up, and his eyes widened the moment he spotted me. A few seconds of gaping later and I morphed back to my human self. I was happy animagus transformations didn't have the pain a werewolf did.

"W–What?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Hey Remus."

He couldn't seem to stop gaping at me. "You? How…? What?"

His struggle to form a full sentence made my lips twitch amusedly. "Take a deep breath and think it through."

As instructed Remus took a slow, deep breath, and let it out at the same slow pace. He did it two more times before staring at me worriedly. "What happened last night? Were you here?"

I nodded. "Yes. I spent the night with you." The wording made me snicker.

Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes at my immaturity. Afterwards his worry returned and he looked my body up and down. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? How are you alive?"

"Come on, Remus, you're smart." I turned into a leopard before quickly changing back. "What am I?"

He stared at me with wide eyes before quickly thinking of all the possible options. I knew he figured it out when his amber eyes lit up and he stared at me in amazement. "You're an animagus?"

I nodded with a proud smile. "Found out my form last year so I could help you out on the full moon. I knew werewolves don't have the same affect on animals as they do on people. If you bite me I won't become a werewolf."

Remus let out a laugh, but it sounded more like a sob. "I can't hurt you?"

"Nope." I popped the "p". "Not when I'm an animagus. Your werewolf accepted me and we played the entire night." The reminder made my muscles ache. "It was fun at first, but going to classes after future full moons are going to suck. Ass."

He huffed at my use of foul language. "Rosabell," Remus licked his lips, "why did you do this?"

I smiled gently. "Because you're my best friend Remus. I know how much your wolf side bothers you, and every full moon you have a new scar somewhere on your body. I hate seeing you so hurt. Becoming an animagus is the one way for me to really help you."

Tears welled up in his eyes and my smile became sad. "C'mere." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He quickly returned the embrace and dug his head into the crook of my neck. I ignored the wetness appearing on my neck as I ran my hands gently through his hair.

I heard a quiet "thank you", causing me to hug him even tighter.

We sat there for an unknown amount of time. I stared out the window and watched the amount of sunlight increase. "Remus I'll need to get back to the castle. I'm not sure what time it is, but I want to make sure I don't miss the train."

Remus nodded and pulled away. I pretended not to notice him wipe at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. He stared at me for a while then laughed disbelievingly. "You became an animagus, one of the hardest pieces of magic, at thirteen?"

I felt smug. "Twelve actually. I finished the transformation after last years finals."

He huffed incredulously. "Unbelievable."

We walked out of what Remus informed me to be the Shrieking Shack. Apparently we were near Hogsmead, and the villagers gave it the name because they heard Remus' howls. Now they think the shack is haunted. I laughed when I heard that.

To get back to the castle I put a notice-me-not spell on the both of us. Walking to the castle was a bit of a struggle for me. When staying awake all night I would usually be able to do it after getting over the initial surge of sleepiness. In this case I had been active the entire night so I just felt exhausted. It didn't help knowing I needed to go up to the second floor.

Remus helped me to the fourth floor, but we had to go separate ways because he needed to go to the Hospital Wing to get his scrapes checked on. A huge improvement from the usual cuts.

I made it to the R.o.R without collapsing from exhaustion. I asked the Room for a clock and saw it was about six thirty in the morning. The train wouldn't leave for another hour and a half.

I debated whether or not I should stay up or try getting some sleep. In the end I decided to stay up. If I went to bed in this state I might sleep through my alarm and not wake up in time. I passed time reading a few books, and she that threatened to send me to sleep I got the room to get me a flat screen tv. I discovered the futuristic tv on a night I felt bored out of my mind. It only got better when I learned I could watch movies form my time.

Thankfully the Room wasn't restricted by things in this time. I could think of anything from any time and the Room could get it.

I watched the Lion King in the time I had left. When it was almost time for me to catch the train I changed into some jeans and a baggy t-shirt before grabbing my trunk and leaving the room. On the train I found a compartment with another girl inside. I laid out on the seat opposite from her, and after asking her to wake me up when we made it to the station I shut my eyes. Minutes later I was fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Over break I could practically feel the tension between Natalie and Brandon. It only got worse as the days passed. Brandon often left the house after getting into a heated discussion with Natalie. A lot of times I thought he would hit her. I may not have been Natalie's biggest fan, but I wouldn't tolerate any sort of abuse. It wouldn't matter if it happened in the heat of the moment. Luckily that never happened.

I constantly wrote in the journal to talk with Remus. He did his best to cheer me up, but talking over paper only helped so much. Especially when I could hear them yelling downstairs.

On my birthday Kevin was the only first family member to acknowledge it. After he shouted it Natalie just mumbled something under her breath while Brandon offered a strained smile with an unenthusiastic greeting. He offered to take me out to lunch, but I turned it down. It's just another excuse for him to leave the house. He should be trying to work things out with Natalie, not running away from her.

Remus sent me a happy birthday with the journal. He told me he got me a present, and I felt really touched by the gesture. Probably because my own family didn't buy me birthday presents. Just Christmas presents while saying they were combining it with my birthday. Since it was the 23rd and Christmas was only two days after I could understand it, and it was true for the first few years of this life. Odd how both amazing and destructive magic could be.

At the end of winter break Brandon drove me to the train station. Usually the ride is spent in fairly comfortable silence, but this time Brandon struck up a conversation. "I don't think you should come home for your spring break."

My heart twisted painfully. "What do you mean?"

He sighed tiredly while staring out at the road. "Your mother and I are having a tough time right now. I think it's best for you if you waited until summer to come back home."

I relaxed after his explanation. I'd thought he was telling me not to return home at all. "Why don't you guys get a divorce?"

Brandon quickly glanced over at me. "Why would we get a divorce?"

"Your guys' relationship obviously isn't healthy. It's especially bad for Kevin. Unless you guys only argue that badly when I'm around."

His sighed sadly in response. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Rose."

I scoffed to myself. "It obviously is if you think I should stay away from home."

Brandon didn't say anything after that. I spent the remainder of the car ride staring out the window in silence. He usually made sure to tell me he wanted me home when Hogwarts went on break. Perhaps he was getting ready to work things out with Natalie. Keeping me away from home also protects me from listening to their arguments. They always end up being about me. Natalie didn't care if I heard, but Brandon must've.

Brandon dropped me off at Kings Cross and I made my way towards the barrier. I strolled towards it casually so none of the muggles would look at me suspiciously. A thirteen year old by herself may have gained a few odd looks so I didn't need any more. The closer I got to the barrier the less people looked at me. Someone must've put a notice-me-not of some sort near the barrier so muggles wouldn't see is walking through a brick pillar.

I made it through without any problems. Hogwarts station didn't have too many people there yet. It was half an hour before the train would leave, so more people would start showing up around now.

A lot of the compartments were already occupied. Eventually I found a still empty compartment in the middle section of the train. To pass the time I brought out my class book for Care of Magical Creatures. Reading books was really the only way to pass time in the magical world. They didn't have iPhones for me to play around with.

The door to my compartment abruptly opened, letting one person slip inside, before shutting just as quickly. I finished the sentence I was on then looked up at the intruder with one eyebrow lifted questioningly. My other eyebrow went up in surprise when their identity completely registered.

"Come to take your shot at the mudblood?" I asked snidely.

Regulus stared at me coolly. It almost looked like it belonged there, which was weird since I'd expect it to look strange on a twelve year old. "Acting like that will get you hurt."

I watched him closely as he sat down on the seat across from me. He didn't relax into the seat. Instead he sat ramrod straight. No doubt it's from his pureblood upbringing. "Wow, Regulus, it almost sounds like you care."

Watching him so closely is the only reason I saw his upper lip twitch into an almost sneer. For some reason he held it back. "Nobody in Slytherin likes you," I scoffed at the understatement but let him continue, "but we realize you're a part of our house whether we want you or not. They let out their frustrations by cursing you. When you don't retaliate its seen as a sign of weakness."

I stared at him speculatively while a smile tugged the corners of my mouth. "I can't help but notice you've never let out your 'frustrations' on me."

His nostrils flared in irritation. It would be a while before he perfected the blank mask every Slytherin seemed to have. By now even I've managed to get one; although, my blank mask was more of a "resting bitch face".

"I've never saw the appeal in hexing muggleborns."

"Maybe it's because you don't see them as mudbloods," I said speculatively. All the Slytherins who ever speak to me say mudblood. The only two who don't are Regulus and Severus. I didn't talk with them often though. This was probably the first time I've talked to Regulus since the train ride his first year.

"They are." His grey eyes flashed warningly. I must've hit a sensitive topic.

"You keep telling yourself that, big guy."

He didn't hold back his sneer this time. "You're foolish enough to be a Gryffindor."

"That's not really an insult." I shook my head with a condescending look.

"It should be!" Regulus hissed. "A true Slytherin would be offended, and they wouldn't just let the comment go. They'd retaliate."

"Well then maybe it's the rest of Slytherin that's foolish." I leaned forward in my seat. "To be offended by being called foolish like a Gryffindor is so stupid. _So_ stupid. If I called you a 'motherfucking hoe' I'd understand your need to hit me across the face. Calling me foolish is probably the least horrible thing to say."

Regulus' eyebrows lifted in surprise after my colorful swearing. People really didn't say things like that in Hogwarts, which was a shame. I kind of missed hearing them. They reminded me of high school from my last life.

"You'd be offended by…that, but not mudblood?"

I noted how unfamiliar he seemed with saying the word "mudblood". I would've suspected he'd say it all the time since he was a Black. Of course Sirius is a Black and he hated the word. Maybe he's rubbing off on his little brother. "I don't get offended because I don't understand why it's such a bad term. Like, I know it's bad, but I guess I don't get how bad."

"It means you're filth, trash, a disgrace to magic. In front of your parents it would be like saying they never should've had you."

"Alright," I held up my hand, "I get it a little better now. Still won't affect me too badly."

His eyebrows rose a little disbelievingly. "And why is that?"

"I've been called a mudblood almost everyday for nearly three years. Since its meaning never really got through to me it didn't bother me. Now I'm just desensitized to it. I even called myself mudblood when you walked in here."

"Do you really think you're a mudblood?" Regulus looked truly interested in my answer.

Instead of saying anything right away I decided to think it through. Before I compared the saying to being called a bastard. After his small definition I could see that they were different things. "No," I said firmly. "I don't think I'm a disgrace or anything remotely similar." My light green eyes met his light grey. "Perhaps the purebloods are the real disgrace. To call another human being filth because of their parentage, and say they shouldn't have been born. Why would you say that to somebody?" I felt sad knowing I'd accepted myself as a mudblood when I really wasn't.

Regulus didn't answer me. He stood up from the bench and bowed slightly. "Have a good evening, Miss King."

He exited the compartment, leaving me to stare after him in surprise. I didn't even know he knew my last name. I didn't think anybody in the castle knew my last name, except maybe the professors. Even they barely talked with me since McGonagall told them I was mute in first year.

As the train lurched away from the platform two boys entered my compartment. I stayed in my seat near the window with my book in my lap while they sat near the door. I tuned out their conversation so I could focus on my book. At first it was hard because I couldn't stop thinking about Regulus' visit.

He never showed any interest to talk in the past. He waited a year and a half before approaching me. Perhaps the train gave less of a chance for him to be seen with me. Still wouldn't make sense considering we weren't friends. We only communicated with the occasional nod of acknowledgment in the corridors.

I got the impression he wanted me to retaliate, or to at least act more Slytherin like. It's possible the other Slytherins swapped stories about what spells they've used on me. Regulus might be hearing them and not like it. Why wouldn't he? He's part of a muggle hating family. He isn't like Sirius who eventually runs from home to get away from his family ideals. He accepts them and even joins Voldemort.

But he doesn't stay with Voldemort. I stared out the train window with wide eyes. Something made him have a change of heart. It's why he goes after the locket horcrux. But what was it? When was it? Not for several years. Probably after he graduates from Hogwarts.

That reminded me of the diadem still hidden in the Room of Requirement. I couldn't destroy it yet, not only because I didn't have a method to destroy it with, but also in case Voldemort felt it's destruction. I'd have to get all of them at once before destroying them.

Just collecting them would be near impossible. Knowing where they were was one thing, but collecting them would be a pain in the ass. Except for the diadem (obviously). For the cup I would either risk trying to deal with the goblins or I would have to break in. At least I had Harry Potter to use as an idea. The diary I had no clue how to handle. It would be with the Malfoy's, and I doubted he would be putting it in an eleven year olds cauldron anytime soon.

Regulus could be my ticket to finding the locket. As well as helping me get to the ring. His dark roots could get through the wards that no doubt protected the Gaunt shack.

If that worked out then I would have three. It would just leave Hufflepuff cup and the diary. I'd have to see about Nagini. That would pose an even bigger problem.

Another person who could help me was Albus Dumbledore. Asking for his help left a sour taste in my mouth. I didn't know the man at all. He could actually be a grandfather figure, or its all a facade to try and remain in power. Theories from my last life poisoned my opinion of him. While I didn't want to ask him I also remembered he was able to get the Gaunt ring and find the cave.

Five minutes of the train ride remained. I pulled a tie and robe out of my trunk and threw them over my clothes. While fixing my tie I noticed the two boys sitting with me staring warily. It made me want to roll my eyes. I sat quietly for the entire train ride, and the moment they know I'm a Slytherin their fight or flight instincts rear up.

Instead of acknowledging them I put my book into my trunk and sat down to stare out the window for the rest of the journey. I couldn't help but notice the two boys were no longer making any noise.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus and I had to exchange presents in secret to keep up the appearance we don't know each other. The moment came the second day back from break, when he planned to share lunch with me in the kitchens. I was a little surprised he remembered them, and I commented on it.

He hunched his shoulders with a sheepish expression. "I actually showed this to Sirius, James, and Peter. They like to come down here for midnight snacks."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "You told them about this place?" I felt a little betrayed and upset. It shouldn't have mattered, but the kitchens were one of two places in the entire castle where I felt the safest. Now I only had the Room of Requirement.

Remus must've picked up my feelings about him revealing the kitchens. "I'm really sorry I told them, Rosabell. James and Sirius were complaining one night and they wouldn't stop, so I just said I knew where we could get some food."

Sighing resignedly I waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, Remus. It's not like I have some sort of claim on this place. Anybody can find it."

"Yeah, but I know you come here for meal times so I make sure they eat in the Great Hall."

I felt touched knowing he was looking out for me even when he was with his best friends. "Thank you."

At this point Remus pulled out a rectangular package wrapped in blue paper. I grabbed it in anticipation and took out a small box I wrapped in green paper. He smiled when I handed it over, but I shrugged. "To be honest I wasn't sure what to get, so it's okay if you don't like it."

Remus scoffed. "I'm sure I'll like it no matter what it is."

I shrugged and ripped the paper off of my present. "You say that now." Holding the book in my hands I turned it over so I could see the cover. A brown wolf stared at a sky filled with stars and a full moon. I looked up with a raised eyebrow. "What's this?"

He'd ripped the paper off of his present with one hand ready to take the lid off the box. "The book you have me had a lot of mistakes. I've read a lot of books and so far that one is the most accurate." Remus lifted the lid and peered into the thin white box.

He smiled bemusedly at the small bracelet. The band was leather with metal pressed into the middle of the band. The metal was in the shape of a running wolf.

"I know you don't wear jewelry, but I saw it while I was school shopping and it reminded me of you."

Remus smiled widely. Relief coursed through me at the sight of it. It was enough to let me know he didn't hate it. "Don't worry, Rose, I don't hate it. It's actually pretty cool." As if to prove he didn't hate it Remus immediately slipped it onto his wrist. I thought it looked good on him.

We settled into a peaceful silence with only the surrounding elves causing any sort of noise. Remus stared at his new bracelet while I flipped to random pages of the book he gave me.

"Do you read the Daily Prophet?"

The random question made me look at him with confusion. "No. Why?"

"There was a story today." His voice was filled with unease. He didn't seem to know how to explain what the story was about. "It was about these muggleborn's who were attacked over break."

"Are they okay?" I asked concernedly.

Remus looked at me with such hopeless eyes. "They were killed," he whispered.

My eyebrows went up in surprise. "Did it say who killed them?"

"That Voldemort guy." The air in my lungs disappeared and I couldn't get it back. Remus didn't notice my struggle to keep my composure since he was staring down at the wolf bracelet. "Him and his followers have been acting out more and more these past few months."

"Voldemort?" I breathed. Horror was mounting within me. Was he already active? Why didn't I know sooner?

"Yeah, that's what he calls himself. His followers are Death Eaters. Weird names but…" Remus looked at me sadly, "people are already becoming afraid of them. They attack muggles and muggleborn's. Everyone says it's because they're trying to uphold pureblood ideals, which make muggleborn's a prime target."

I grunted and mumbled to myself, "As if I wasn't already targeted enough around here."

"Rosabell, promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll be careful, I always am." I rolled my shoulders. "It's not exactly easy since I'm always alone, but I have Taffy whenever I need help." I couldn't stop myself from asking, "When did Voldemort start attacking muggleborn's?"

"He started when we were in first year." Remus scrunched his eyebrows together. "Didn't you know about it?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. I had no idea." It startled me how something so important stayed hidden from me.

"It's probably because you don't read the papers. And you never listen to people's conversations," Remus said speculatively.

"Do you get the paper?" He nodded. "Then when you finish with it could you give the, to me?"

He nodded again. "Sure. I don't actually need it anyway." Remus opened his bag and pulled out a newspaper. "This one is from this morning."

I took it gratefully and unrolled it to skim over the first page. I couldn't help but note how I hadn't touched a newspaper in years. Never once in this life, and in my last one I had an iPhone I could use.

The picture on the front page made me frown. In the sky there was a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth, both made of smoke. A very obvious sign Death Eaters caused destruction nearby.

"Thank you, Remus." I rolled up the paper and stuffed it into my bag. "We better go now so we can make it to class."

For the rest of the day my mind was distracted by the newspaper innocently tucked away in my bag. Just two days previous I had been thinking about the Dark Lord's horcruxes and how I would be able to destroy them. Now I found out the man is already making people fear his name. The locker wouldn't be reachable for another four years at least. Who knows how many people he would have killed by then.

I felt completely lost. Bringing this man down seems impossible. Dumbledore is supposed to at least match Voldemort in strength, but even he never really beat him in a duel. If Dumbledore, an older man with a wide range of dueling skills and spell knowledge, can't beat him then I have little to no chance. Some people may think my mind would be a good weapon, but I only know where his soul pieces are. It's not much considering I don't know how to obtain over half of them and don't know how to destroy them.

Defeating him had been more of a speculation on my part. A bit like a fantasy. Inside of Hogwarts I'm safe–

Nope. Not even inside the castle. Slytherin students already throw spells at me. An entire house is dedicated to hurting me, while all of the others turn a blind eye. With Voldemort on the rise all Slytherins would be looked at with suspicion. Including me. Remus and Taffy are currently my only help, and from the looks of it their all I'm ever going to get. I could only hope Remus didn't turn against me at some point.

Dumbledore continuously popped into my head. No doubt he would be a huge help collecting all of the horcruxes. Question was, did I trust him? Could I trust him? My gut feeling told me not to trust him, and that might have been enough to sway some people in certain situation, but not this one. I had to deal with knowledge I obtained from movies in a future dimension. Dumbledore seemed like a great guy in those movies, but I read some shifty stuff on the internet that quickly changed my opinion.

It might not have been just Dumbledore. Telling anybody the things I knew made my stomach clench. Even Remus, and I trusted him the most out of anybody else I knew. I was scared of how they would try to get the horcruxes because I didn't want them to fail and ruin everything.

Dumbledore would definitely take over the whole thing and leave me out of it since I was a "child". That definitely didn't sit well with me. I needed to know what was going on or else I would go mad from constantly wondering about whether or not they successfully found the soul pieces.

Regulus must have found out about the horcruxes at some point. It's tied to his death, so if I contacted him at the right time then I could have a partner who hunts horcruxes with me and save his life at the same time. This would result I him still becoming a Death Eater, and I wished that didn't have to happen.

For now I'd let things play out however they're supposed to. I would act when the time came, and until that time I would see if I could make any sort of plans regarding the retrieval of Hufflepuff's cup and the diary.

My distracted state resulted in me getting targeted by more Slytherins. Most of the time I can avoid their spells, but they managed to catch me off guard.

The first spell hit me directly in the face. I heard more than felt my nose break from whatever spell they used. The pain came after the light of the spell disappeared. I quickly brought my hand up to my nose and felt my fingers slide over something warm and slick.

Pulling my hand away revealed my fingers to be covered in blood. I felt it steadily running out of my nose and down to my chin. Looking up I glared furiously at the grinning Slytherin fourth year. "Better get you head out of the clouds, mudblood."

I sneered but didn't bother answering. The grin on his face slowly disappeared, replaced by anger. Another spell shot from his wand. Seeing it coming allowed me to dodge it with relative ease. It became harder to dodge after he shot one spell after the other.

My wand was in my book bag. Getting it out while dodging spells proved to me a challenge, but not impossible. When I wrapped my hand around the familiar handle I whipped it up and shouted, "Waddiwasi!"

Out of all the spells I could've used that was the first one to come to mind. I expected the spell to hit him, but instead it caused the two spells coming towards me to be redirected to the caster.

I watched wide eyed as one spell made all of his clothes disappear, and the second spell (I recognized as the cutting curse) made a gash appear on his chest. I stared at the blood now dripping down his torso with wide eyes. Despite how often they caused me to bleed I'd never done the same. Only small things that would make them trip or get distracted enough for me to slip into a nearby classroom and escape with Taffy.

I paid no attention to the blood that now covered my mouth and chin. Knowing I had hurt him like they hurt me, even as an accident, made me feel slightly guilty. They might have deserved it, but that didn't mean I wanted it to happen.

"Ferula." White gauze shot out of my wand and wrapped around his chest. Since his arms were down it bound his arms to his sides. He couldn't raise his wand high enough to get a good shot at me.

"You mudblood whore!" The fourth year was snarling at me like a vicious dog.

I forced myself not to show emotion as I slowly backed away from him. I didn't want to take my eyes away from him, and if I had I would've missed the wild spell he shot at me. It would've hit me in the leg if I didn't hop out of the way.

Ducking into the nearest classroom I shut the door quickly and called for Taffy. She popped into the room and seemed to remember the drill whenever I called her into an empty classroom. She paused and went wide eyed when she saw my face covered in blood.

"I'll explain in the kitchens!" I held my hand out nervously. My eyes constantly flicked towards the door where I heard the other boy cursing on the other side.

Taffy glared at the door while reaching for my hand. It felt like what I imagined being flushed down a toilet would feel like before appearing in the familiar bustling kitchen.

"What be happening to Miss King!"

By now my blood had dripped onto the white shirt of my uniform. I whipped off my robe and roughly pulled off my tie. "It's my fault. I should've been paying attention." Unbuttoning the white shirt as fast as possible I shrugged it off and pressed it to my still bleeding nose. It was already stained with blood, so I figured I would keep using it.

"Miss King hurt herself?" Taffy looked at me with confusion.

I grimaced. "Well, if I was paying attention I would've been able to dodge the spell."

Taffy shook her head, making her large bat ears shake. "Then it not be Miss King's fault. It be the boy who hurt Miss King."

I smiled behind the white shirt I kept pressed against my nose. To prevent blood flow I pinched my nose closed, and while it felt sore it didn't feel broken. If it was broken I imagined it would hurt a lot more. "Do you think you can make my nose stop bleeding?" My voice sounded nasally.

She shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry Miss. Taffy never be taught much healing magic."

I shrugged. "That's alright. I think I'll go to Madam Pomfrey for this one."

My response made Taffy beam at me. She's always wanted me to go to Pomfrey when I got injured. Probably because she was trained in healing injuries. I didn't mind the scars though. Every time I looked at my arm I remembered the two girls I punched and felt satisfied.

I set the white shirt down and made sure to stand over it so my still nose wouldn't bleed on the floor. Grabbing my robe I put it on so I wouldn't walk through the castle in nothing but a bra and pants.

Pushing the white shirt back against my nose I secured my bag over my shoulder and left the kitchen. This time of day was for students to spend however they wished. Classes were over and dinner would be in an hour or so. By now I would be in the library sitting a few tables away from Remus. No doubt he wondered where I was.

Thoughts of him worrying about me made me quicken my pace. A few students were milling about. I did my best to ignore their inquisitive stares as I drew closer and closer to the hospital wing. That illy it wouldn't be anything too bad since duels happen fairly often in the hallways. With me being a Slytherin she'd probably think I started it, but at this point the only people I cared about were Remus and Kevin. Taffy as well if I wanted to include a house elf.

Like I suspected Madam Pomfrey eyed me suspiciously while stopping my nose from bleeding. She didn't ask too many questions except for "what happened?". I told her the truth, and she offered to bring it up to Dumbledore, but I brushed her off.

Pomfrey used a spell to clean my shirt, but it still had a pink tint in the places I got blood on it. Which was about half the shirt. I took it from her with a small smile and left. I would give it to Taffy when I went to the kitchens for dinner. If anyone could get the stain out, she could.

In the meantime I rushed through the corridors to get to the library. Remus was already there, which I suspected, and when I stepped through the threshold his head snapped up. His eyes met mine and I saw something like relief in them.

While looking at him I saw his nostrils flare. His eyes snapped down to my left hand, and when I looked down I saw my white shirt clenched in my fist. Meeting his gaze I saw his magic roiling through his body in anger while his eyes started turning more gold. The reaction made me wince. I couldn't lie my way out of this one, and no doubt his Moony side would get very angry.


	14. Chapter 14

As I suspected Remus was furious when I told him about what happened between me and the Slytherin fourth year. We talked in the Room of Requirement, and I had to physically stand in his way to keep him from leaving the room to hunt the Slytherin down. His anger became manageable when I told him I went to Pomfrey for medical help.

He still paced agitatedly in front of the fireplace. Instead of usual room I asked for something more private. The Room provided a comfortable set up with a soft L-shaped couch in front of a roaring fire. It made the room a perfect temperature.

"You should talk to Dumbledore."

I sighed loudly and dropped my head back against the couch cushions. I sat snugly in the corner of the couch with my legs stretched out along the shorter edge. "What's he going to do about it? Not to mention he would wonder why it took three years for me to confess."

"Which is why you shouldn't have waited." Remus dropped onto the couch with a tired sigh.

I turned my head to look at him, and managed to see him run a tired hand through his auburn hair. "But I did." He had dark bags underneath his eyes. The full moon was coming up, and while I couldn't wait to run around with him in my animagus form I wasn't looking forward to staying up the whole night. We had to go to classes the day after. Hopefully I could function.

"How are the boys?" "Boys" meaning James, Sirius and Peter.

The question made him look more tired. "Still suspicious. I'll try the 'not feeling well' excuse this time, but I don't think they'll buy it."

I nodded understandably. The rest of the Marauders were beginning to see something fishy with Remus' excuses popping up around the full moon. They had yet to figure out the reason, but they were too close for Remus' comfort. "It'd be shameful if they didn't figure it out eventually. They're wicked smart."

Remus smiled proudly. "Yeah." That smile disappeared. "I wish they'd be less smart about this."

"Oh, you're overreacting." I sat up and shifted down the couch to sit directly next to Remus. He put an elbow on his knee and leaned his head against his fist to stare at me with one raised eyebrow. "I figured out you were a werewolf and we're still close friends. You're even closer to the boys than you are to me. There's no way they'd react badly to your monthly problem."

He grimaced. "Two of them happen to be purebloods. You didn't grow up learning about how monstrous werewolves really are."

I sighed. "Yeah, but not all of them are monsters. You've been in this castle for three years and everybody knows you have the kindest personality; Marauder or not. If those boys can't remember that, then I don't think you deserve them. They certainly wouldn't deserve you."

Remus smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Losing their friendship is, unfortunately, not the only thing I'm worried about."

I blinked confusedly before asking, "What else is there to worry about?"

"Them telling the whole school. I'd have to leave."

"Yeah," I agreed. "That's definitely a possibility." Unlike with the Marauders I didn't know how the rest of the school would feel about Remus being a werewolf. No doubt not all of them would be as accepting as the Marauders and I. "It's a good thing they'll accept you."

"You don't know that." Remus' voice was slightly raised. The topic definitely affected him negatively.

"I do, actually." I wouldn't tell him how I really knew, of course. "They're your best friends. You guys are like brothers." It made me wonder what happened to make Peter switch sides.

Remus didn't talk anymore about the subject so I dropped it. That didn't mean I stopped worrying about him. During the classes I had with Gryffindor I could tell he was pulling away from the other three boys. Pulling away meaning he sat next to me in the back corner instead of with them towards the middle.

I looked at him crazily and hissed, "What are you doing?!"

"I can't let them find out." He ran a hand through his hair. I've noticed it's become his habit while feeling stressed. "It would ruin…everything!"

"Remus you're overreacting!" My eyes flicked rapidly to the backs of nearby Slytherins. A few of them were tense while others sent subtle glares towards us. Remus' presence hadn't gone unnoticed. "You need to go back over there, now!"

"Why?" He looked genuinely confused. Possibly a little hurt since it sounded like I didn't care.

"Because you're a Gryffindor. While that means nothing to me it's not going over well with the rest of my housemate's. I already have a target on my back." I felt weird calling them house mates considering I didn't stay in the dorm.

Remus blinked owlishly before it set in that his presence was painting an even bigger target on my back. He quickly grabbed his back, prepared to change seats, when Mcgonnagal swept into the room, calling for everyone's attention.

We shared a look. His was one of resignation regret while mine was resignation. Him sitting next to me really didn't bother me, I just worried about what the Slytherins would do if they knew their muggleborn housemate had a Gryffindor friend. That's two grave offenses in their eyes.

Since I was never in the common room I could only imagine what they do with Severus about being friends with Lily. Most likely just comments and barbs since I never see anything wrong with him.

The fact she's really smart might take the edge off, but she's also muggleborn. I knew how much they hated them. Remus is a halfblood, but he's a Marauder. They're well known for their pranks towards Slytherins. It's borderline bullying.

As the class droned on I mentally prepared myself for the possible retaliation the seating arrangement would cause me. I didn't want to hide our friendship as if it were some sort of bad secret, but his friends plus the Slytherins finding out would mean bad news for me. Remus might get some heat from the Marauders, but it wouldn't last too long. As long as we ended the friendship.

That's what we believed would happen. Neither of us were willing to find out if that was the truth. For all we knew James, Sirius, and Peter would accept our friendship. The Slytherins wouldn't, but I didn't care. Remus did, so that's why we've never revealed it. He's worried they'll treat me worse than they already do–which would be difficult to accomplish, but no doubt they'd figure something out.

After Transfiguration Remus kept his distance from both me and the other Marauders. There wasn't anything I could do to convince him everything would be fine. They'd have to figure out he's a werewolf and accept him before Remus calms down.

On the full moon I got to the shack before Remus did. It was easier for me to slip away since I didn't have roommates who cared about where I was going. When he finally showed up his eyes were glittering gold. He looked closed off. "Are you alright?"

Remus shook his head. "Just a bad feeling, that's all."

When he didn't elaborate I shrugged and moved on. We sat in comfortable silence while waiting for the moon to be completely full. The second Remus began shifting uncomfortably on the wooden floor I changed into my leopard form.

Remus looked impressed with my animagus form. He carefully scratched behind my ears, causing me to purr loudly. He chuckled at the sound, but it didn't last very long. The moon finally reached its full point, making him bend over with a gasp of pain. I kept my distance from him while his body underwent the change.

The night was similar to the moon in December. We chased each other and wrestled until he pinned me onto my back. Halfway through the night I started falling asleep, so he would jump on me. I silently cursed the wolfs boundless energy.

I managed to notice how out of breath our playing made me. It didn't happen gradually. I got tired very quickly. I may have only been fourteen, but I still noticed the little mushroom top I've been sporting. Underneath all of my clothes it wasn't noticeable, but I noticed it. Hogwarts didn't exactly have the healthiest of food options. Perhaps the Room could whip up some work out equipment. At fourteen I'd start out small. Maybe a few sit ups everyday and jog for a while.

As I laid on the floor of the shack in my human form, panting from exhaustion, I wondered if maybe the full moons would be enough of a work out regiment. Probably not.

Remus and I made our way into the castle as quickly as possible. I offered to walk him to the Hospital Wing, but he declined. He looked so tired and I felt bad for leaving him alone, but if I looked half as bad as he did then I needed to do my best to make myself presentable.

Falling asleep would be bad because I knew I wouldn't wake up in time for class. I changed my rumbled school uniform for a clean one. It helped me feel a little better, along with brushing my teeth. Brushing my hair made me look physically better, but I still had bags and bloodshot eyes.

Nobody ever paid attention to me anyway so I figured there was nothing to worry about. Thankfully I was right and nobody took any notice of me. I spent the entire day daydreaming about my bed, and trying not to fall asleep in the library doing homework due the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

"Rosabell!"

Startling at the use of my first name I turned around to see Remus running towards me with a frantic look. I had been on my way to the library for our usual study time. Even though we didn't sit at the same table his presence was reassuring. He once told me I calmed his wolf. Right now he looked the complete opposite of calm.

"Remus?" My voice held concern. With it being Saturday I didn't have my Slytherin robes on, meaning the people in the corridor spared no more than a curious glance in our direction. "Are you alright?"

His hand wrapped around my bicep and he began leading me insistently. "No."

I didn't actually need to ask. The answer was written all over his twitchy muscles and sweat glossed forehead. "Alright, what's wrong?" It must've been pretty bad to confront me in broad daylight in the middle of the corridor. We always made our interactions discreet so as not to raise suspicion.

"Not here," Remus hissed under his breath.

His panicky actions were starting to worry me. He continued to pull me along, and I was content to let him drag him. To my surprise somebody decided to stop us.

"Letting yourself be pulled around by a brutish Gryffindor, King?"

Hearing my last name made me stop in surprise. Remus came to a stop as well since he had a hold of my arm. When I spotted the boy who called me I smiled. "Hello Regulus. How've you been?"

His eyes narrowed. "You should know better than to be seen hanging around his sort."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You do realize he's a fourteen year old boy?"

"He is a Gryffindor." Regulus urged. "Letting one of them lead you around could be seen as a betrayal. They'll see it as you turning your back on your house."

"How can it be a betrayal when they never accepted me in the first place?" I asked incredulously. Bitterness filled my body, making the magic in my veins flow more quickly. "I am a Slytherin, but I don't think I'll ever truly _be_ Slytherin."

Regulus stiffened. My words basically meant I wasn't a true Slytherin. Other Slytherins would be highly offended at the rejection. It didn't matter how true it was. "Despite your beliefs, King, you're a Slytherin."

"No," I said firmly, "I'm not. You know it, I know it, everybody in Slytherin knows it. I'm not accepted. Wearing a green and silver tie doesn't mean shit when my own housemate's are throwing cutting curses the moment I lock eyes with them. You know how they are."

Regulus glared coldly. "They won't accept you because you won't let them."

"They won't even give me a chance!" I shouted furiously. I had to take a deep breath to calm down. "The first two days during my first year was all the time I had before I got this." Rolling up my sleeve revealed the rugged scar across my bicep. I pointed to the other scar on my forearm. "This was from second year on the second morning back. Give me one reason why I should try accepting them."

For several moments Regulus stared at the marks on my arm. His expression was completely blank, making it hard to read him. Eventually he dipped his head and turned away. "Then perhaps not all Slytherins." With that he began walking down the corridor until he was out of sight.

The grip on my arm tightened, reminding me of Remus' presence. "Come on."

I let the hazel eyed boy pull ,e through the corridors and up stairs until we reached the seventh floor. After our run-in with Regulus I kept my head down so my hair covered my face. While the other houses didn't really recognize me it didn't mean other Slytherins wouldn't.

Pacing in front of the wall three times made a boring wooden door appear. Opening the door revealed a white carpeted floor and light green walls. Two green armchairs sat in the middle of the room. We didn't need anything else if we were just going to talk.

"Mind telling me why you had to drag me all the way here?" I sat down in one of the chairs. I expected Remus to sit in the other one, but he started pacing instead.

"They know."

I watched him walk back and forth with raised eyebrows. "Who knows what? I'm not a mind reader over here."

"James, Sirius, Peter: they know I'm a werewolf!" Remus continuously ran his hands through his hair.

The declaration wasn't surprising, but his reaction worried me. "How'd they find out?"

"They said they've been sneaking into the hospital wing for the last three full moons. Two of those times I used the excuse about being sick, so when I wasn't there it looked pretty suspicious. They cornered me today in our dorm room, asking questions I didn't have answers for, then Sirius outright accused me of being a wolf."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Did you tell them the truth?"

He grimaced. "I just told them I'd understand if they no longer want to be friends, and they'll barely have to see me."

"And?"

Remus gave me an odd look. "And nothing. I left so I could find you."

I groaned loudly and rubbed my eyes. "Remus! Why didn't you let them talk to you?"

He glared at me. "This isn't a normal situation, Rosabell. They're the first friends I've ever made, and they're the closest–no offense."

I waved it off. "Like you said, they are you're closest friends. There's no way they won't accept you."

"You didn't see Peter!" He shouted. "He was scared, of me!" Remus dropped into the open chair with a weary sigh. "How can I face them again?"

"With pride," I stated simply. "Yes, you're a werewolf, but your also a fourteen year old boy. You love to read, you get good grades, hate quidditch, and have an addiction to chocolate."

Remus huffed and looked off to the side. He stared blankly for a minute before pouting. "I am not addicted to chocolate."

Out of everything he could've said, he chose to focus on the chocolate. It made me laugh. "Of course not."

He sighed. "Do you think I overreacted?"

"I wouldn't say overreacted, but you did jump the gun by immediately assuming they wouldn't want anything to do with you. You should confront them before dinner time today so you'll know that you still have three wonderful friends."

Remus laughed at my statement but didn't reject it. He stood up from the chair with a heavy breath. "I guess I'd better find them. I know we were going to study in the library today but…"

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, Remus. I think this is more important than homework."

He gave me a grateful smile and left the Room of Requirement. I stayed in the chair for a few more minutes to get rid of the slight anxiety the conversation gave me. Despite my confident attitude I felt worry for how the other Marauders would take his werewolf status. This was real life, I couldn't rely on information from movies all the time.

Even though Remus wasn't going to the library I didn't let it stop me. I had two essays I needed to finish up. I always did as much as I could Friday night before finishing it up Saturday afternoon.

While finishing up the last essay I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Looking up revealed none other then Peter Pettigrew perusing a nearby bookshelf. I watched his fidgeting form in surprise. Remus was the only Marauder to ever willingly come into the library.

Despite my apprehension I couldn't help but call out, "Peter?"

He jumped in surprise and turned around. This was the first time I'd really gotten a good look at the Gryffindor prankster. He had short, tousled blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes. He was a little below average height wise and slightly overweight, but not overly so. "Um, yes?"

I smiled gently to try and make him relax. He had a tight grip on the strap of his school bag. It seemed surreal that such a shy boy could be one of the well known school pranksters. It made me wonder where the others were, and whether Remus found them or not.

"Sorry, I don't really need anything. I'm just surprised to see a Marauder come willingly into the library."

Peter blushed. "I'm looking for books."

I chuckled. "I would assume so, considering you're in a library."

My reaction made him blush harder. His entire face became a nice shade of pink. "Yes, well, you wouldn't happen to know where the magical creature section is, would you?"

The question made me suspicious for the real reason he entered the library. I had a hunch for what magical creature he wanted to read about. "They're over by the wall," I pointed down the aisle behind him. "It was nice meeting you."

He smiled shyly before scurrying over to the wall. I wondered how he would've reacted if he knew I was a Slytherin. From our interaction I could see he was naturally shy. As a Marauder he would be targeted by Slytherins, and out of the four Peter would be easiest to target. He just wasn't as magically strong as the others.

As the end of the year came to a quick end I found my interactions with Remus lessening. We would still meet in the library and I would join him on the full moon, but he didn't come to visit me in the Room or in the Kitchens as often as he used to. It didn't really matter to me because during classes I could see how happy he was with the other three Marauders. The four of them seemed even closer than before.

Remus' magic would glow brighter whenever I saw him with the other Marauders. It let me know how comfortable he was with his three friends. It also helped ease the ache he left when I would hope he'd visit but he doesn't. I thought no less of him for enjoying his time with his other friends now that they accepted his darkest secret.


	16. Chapter 16

When Brandon picked me up from the train station he told me we'd have a family discussion when we got home. I accepted that in silence and worried about it the entire way home.

The four of us sat at the dining room table. Kevin kicked his legs out of boredom while I relaxed back in my chair. Brandon sat across from me with his hands folded on the table; a serious expression on his face. Natalie sat across from Kevin with an uncomfortable look. She shifted every time I glanced at her.

"Kevin, Rosabell," Brandon nodded to each of us in turn, "you're mother and I have been talking. I'm sure you both noticed that our relationship has become a bit…strained over the years."

I grimaced at the reminder. All of their arguments basically centered around me. Me and my magic were tearing this family apart. I sort of remembered their relationship before I went to Hogwarts, and they obviously loved each other very much. I may not love them, but I still felt guilty for the change.

"The two of us took the time to talk and…" Brandon shared a look with Natalie. He looked very sad and sighed gustily, "We're thinking of getting a divorce."

Before Kevin could ask what a divorce was I straightened in my seat and glared at narrowed my eyes at them. "No."

Natalie looked gobsmacked. I remembered I'd never spoken a single word while in front of her, but I have for Kevin and Brandon. Kevin most of all, but even he noticed my selective muteness.

"I'm sorry?" Brands asked.

"Don't get a divorce." I kept my voice in check so they wouldn't hear the pleading note. "I know this is because of me. I don't want to be the end to your marriage."

"We aren't getting a divorce because of you," Brandon tried denying.

"I think we all know I'm the main reason your relationship is strained. Don't you two still love each other?"

Brandon looked at Natalie, who cautiously looked back. Neither of them spoke, but words weren't needed for me to see both of their gazes softening. As a response to my question they murmured, "I do."

"You guys can't get a divorce because of me." I saw Brandon getting ready to deny it, but I rose my hand to stop him. "Don't. I'm the reason you two are going through such a hard time. It's not just–" I glanced warily at my seven year old brother who still didn't know about magic, "–my school either. It's me in general. I haven't been the best daughter, I'll admit. I never gave either of you a chance."

I never gave them a chance because I never wanted to. I always thought of my other mom and dad when it came to parental figures, and I didn't want Brandon and Natalie to replace them. All these years I never bothered to truly notice my presence and treatment ruined their relationship. I never cared enough about them to see it, and now that I'm faced with it I felt nothing but guilt over it.

"Don't say that, Rose," Brandon tried to defend me. "You're a wonderful daughter."

My melancholic smile kept him from saying any more. "Thank you for saying so, but I don't really think it's true. To be honest, after how I've acted all these years, I don't think I'll ever really be a good daughter for you two." I saw how they acted with Kevin. I constantly compared and judged them against my parents, so I never accepted them. However, they never treated me badly, and their love for Kevin was clear. "I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you two." Unfortunately I didn't know if I could stop comparing them to my other parents.

"I'll accept your apology." Natalie's soft voice filled the silence left behind after my small speech.

Kevin huffed beside me. "You're an amazing sister."

I didn't fight my wide smile. "Thanks, Kevin. You're an even better brother." Reaching over I ruffled his blonde hair. The strands stuck up in all sorts of directions as a result. He stuck his tongue out at me in retaliation. The interaction made Brandon smile, and even Natalie looked a little amused.

The happy feelings drained away when Kevin asked with innocent curiosity, "What's a divorce?"

"Don't worry about it, Kev." I glanced between Brandon and Natalie. "I think they're going to talk about it some more. Go play in your room."

Kevin groaned at the command, but otherwise didn't complain. His room had all his toys and a tv, which was all he needed.

When he disappeared upstairs I turned back to Brandon and Natalie with a calm expression. "I would like to apologize again for what I have done to your relationship from my attitude and my magic. Please reconsider getting a divorce. You both love each other still, and have you thought about Kevin? Or even me? Especially since I go to school in the magical world."

"Okay Rose." Brandon smiled at me before looking at Natalie. "I think it would be fair to think more about this. It isn't a light decision to make."

I smiled back. "Good. And how has Kevin been doing?"

Surprisingly it was Natalie who answered. "Nothing out of the ordinary so far. He gets good grades, and misses you while you're at…school."

It was good to know my brother got on well when I wasn't home seventy five percent of the time. I couldn't help but feel disappointment when it also meant he hadn't shown any magical abilities. It would've been nice to have another family member with magic who I could relate to and talk with.

The thought of having other magical family members circled through my mind for several weeks afterwards. I noted Brandon and Natalie seemed to argue a lot less than they used to, but the relationship still appeared strained. Hopefully it would smooth out after a little while. I may not have high opinions of either of them, but I'd still feel very guilty.

Whenever I noted this I would wonder about my family tree. Was I the only one in the family who had magic? I found that unlikely since magic couldn't just appear out of nowhere. Perhaps I had a relative some generations ago who came from the Wizarding world, and magic laid dormant in my family ever since.

The possibility of a magical ancestor, or even magical cousins I didn't know about, was too exciting a prospect to ignore. I waited for the school owl to deliver my Hogwarts book list and test results. To my pleasant surprise I got an O (Outstanding) in Charms, Defense, Potions, Arithmacy, and Care of Magical Creatures, an EE (Exceeds Expectations) in Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Herbology, and Transfiguration, and an A (Acceptable) in History.

After glancing over the equipment list I folded the parchment and tucked it into my back pocket. I left my room and went downstairs to find Natalie and Brandon both watching tv in the living room. I walked up to the side of the couch and stopped, waiting for one of them to notice me.

Natalie spotted me first. Her eyes widened as she nudged Brandon. He looked at her first then followed her gaze to me. When we made eye contact he smiled gently. "Hello, Rose."

I returned the smile. "Hello. I got my Hogwarts letter, and I was wondering if I could go to Diagon Alley by myself this time."

Brandon straightened while Natalie looked between us with wide eyes. My decision to speak in front of her must still be a surprise. Although I couldn't really blame her since I never spoke in front of her for over fourteen years.

"By yourself?" The amount of concern in Brandon's voice touched me. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"I'm almost fifteen," I pleaded gently. "The Leaky Cauldron isn't too far of a walk. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." With a war breaking out in the Wizarding World that may not have been the best promise to make.

However, neither Brandon or Natalie knew about the Wizarding War. If they did their response would've been an outright no. Instead they silently communicated with each other before Brandon nodded. "You can go, but please be careful. Take my card and don't be out too late."

I squealed excitedly. "Thank you!" Running back up to my room I put on a pair of slacks, and the white long sleeved shirt of my Hogwarts uniform. Wearing a robe would look weird in the muggle world so I discarded it.

I stashed my wand in the waistband of my pants, and tied the money pouch connected to my vault to my belt loops. With my supply list and vault key in my back pocket I swiftly climbed down the stairs, slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed Brandon's card, and left for the Leaky Cauldron. Cars filled London's busy streets and even more people walked on the sidewalks. The Cauldron was several blocks away, and the experience of walking alone somewhere gave me strong feelings of independence. I also felt awkward being alone, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

As I walked I thought about what I would need to get besides school supplies. Clothes were a must. Brandon takes me to a muggle doctor every time I come home from Hogwarts, and I've apparently grown two inches since last year. My chest size also grew, so I needed to by new undergarments. Usually I got them from the muggle world, but this time I would try getting them from Madam Malkin's. The rest of my muggle clothing still fit me since it was all so baggy.

Once I made it to the Leaky Cauldron I politely asked the barkeep, Tom, to open the passage for me. I didn't know if it would've counted as underage magic so I didn't want to risk it. He happily obliged me and I immediately set off for Gringotts.

The great marble structure impressed me just as much as it always had. I nodded to the goblins guards as I walked by, but received no more than a curious glance.

Entering the shortest line I patiently waited my turn as the goblin teller grumpily worked through each customer. When it reached my turn I decided to be as straightforward as possible. "Can you tell me how much a blood tests would be?"

The goblin never lost his fierce stare. "Two-hundred fifty galleons."

I exhaled harshly at the amount. I had nearly two thousand galleons in my vault, and I still had to buy supplies. Any indulgences I planned to make on this trip just withered away. "How many generations would that show?"

He sneered. "Depends on how much blood you give."

With that ominous answer I nodded quickly. "I'll take the blood test, and I need to convert two hundred pounds into galleons."

The goblin nodded sharply before pressing a button on his desk. Less than a minute later another goblin walked up. They spoke to one another in a weird language before the new goblin beckoned for me to follow.

For a creature with such short legs he certainly walked fast. I almost had to jog to keep up with him. He brought me to a side chamber where a normal sized door with a golden plaque claiming Larzbook sat on the other side.

"Thank you, um," I looked down at the goblin who led me there, "what's your name?"

He looked very surprised. I wondered why he would look like that, but I didn't have the guts to ask. "I am Azoff, young witch."

I smiled politely. "Rosabell King. May your gold, um, flow?" It sounded like a courteous thing to say. I might have heard it in History class. The only good thing that came out of that class. I usually use it to study the history textbook instead of listening to Professor Binns drone on and on about goblin wars.

If I thought Azoff looked surprised before it was nothing compared to the reaction to my farewell. He actually rocked back on his heels. "And may your ax stay sharp." Azoff made an about-face and marched off.

Clearing my throat uncomfortably I politely knocked on the door, waited for the goblin inside to welcome me, and swiftly entered the circular room. A rectangular desk sat near the opposite side of the room with stacks of paper on each side. Two cushioned wooden chairs sat on my side of the desk, while the goblin, presumably Larzbook, sat on the other side. He had a quill in his pale, wrinkled hand, scratching away at a piece of parchment.

I sat down in one of the chairs and cleared my throat. I felt rude interrupting his work, but if I didn't he would probably ignore me for an indefinite amount of time. "I've come to take a blood test."

Larzbook wrote for another minute before setting the quill down. He pulled open a drawer in his desk and pulled out a blank sheet of parchment. He set a simple black handled dagger on top of it. "Three drops of blood onto the parchment will suffice."

"How many generations will that show?" I asked as I cautiously reached for the dagger.

"Nine."

"What if I used more blood?"

"The more blood you give the more generations will show." Larzbook folded his hands on top of whatever parchment he'd written on when I walked in.

"You're not going to do some weird ritual when I use more blood, are you?" I asked suspiciously. I knew there were creepy blood rituals in the magical world, and goblins were crafty beings.

Larzbook grinned sharply. "A good question. Fortunately for you we respect our customers."

That didn't really answer my question, but I moved past it. Giving the dagger a dubious look I gently laid the edge against the pad of my thumb. Closing my eyes uncomfortably I applied pressure and quickly swiped the dagger over my skin. I gave a drawn out grunt from the pain, but quickly held my finger over the paper.

One drop came slowly after the other. It got to three before I got fed up and started squeezing my thumb. Four more drops splashed onto the paper. I quickly pulled my hand back and stuck my thumb into my mouth. It was two more drops than I planned.

The coppery taste of blood spread throughout my mouth as I watched, fascinated, as the parchment seemingly absorbed my blood. I set the dagger on the desk (the edge mysteriously clean of any blood) and stared at the small red letters filling the page from top to bottom.

Twenty-one generations appeared as opposed to the fifteen I planned for. I didn't actually mind since the sight of my ancestors names completely enraptured me. It was set up like a family tree. Only names though, no pictures.

I followed the lines branching off of my name at the top of the page towards the bottom. My name had a shine to it that the others didn't. I ignored it and followed the lines leading off of Brandon's name first. When I didn't recognize any names I looked at Natalie's side of the family.

My eyebrows drew together when I made it closer to the bottom of the page. All the names I read looked like normal red ink (probably my blood), but when I reached the seventeenth generation one of the names had an odd shine too it–the same shine my name had. All the names after it also shone.

"Why do some of the names shine?"

Larzbook had yet to return to his papers. He seemed ready to assist me the moment I needed it. "It means they have, or had, magical blood."

I inhaled sharply. "Magical blood? They," I tore my eyes away from the paper excitedly, "they had magical blood?"

"That is what the test says." He sounded impatient.

"I was right then." I sat back in my chair. "I have magical ancestors. My magic didn't appear out of nowhere. It's just been dormant all these years." Surprise of all surprises when it turned out to be Natalie's ancestry that gave me my magic.

Examining the name a second time I continued down the generations and noticed it appeared fairly often. "Who were the Vermillion's?"

"The Vermillion's were an old Italian pureblood family. Their name is known to date back before the Founders created Hogwarts."

I looked at Larzbook with wide eyes. "That's a thousand years ago."

"Indeed," he drawled in a bored tone. "However, the Vermillion line began producing more and more squibs as generations passed. Eventually the name was forgotten and left in history."

"Is there anything left over from the Vermillion family? Money or maybe properties?" Pureblood families usually had a lot of money.

Larzbook nodded. "Vault 54. The last Vermillion sold all of the family properties and combined all the vaults."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Was there a reason for them to do that?"

"The last Vermillion was a squib. Her parents' Will stated all their properties be sold and their money be safely locked away. At the time a squib using magical properties or money would be scandalous, even if it belonged to their own flesh and blood."

I chewed the inside of my lower lip thoughtfully before straightening in the chair. "As a descendant of the Vermillion line, would I have access to the vault?"

"The Vermillion vault is considered the family vault. You wouldn't have access to it until you claim Ladyship. That's either at your majority or if you get emancipated."

I hummed in disappointment. It would've been nice to see some family heirlooms, or the amount of money it held. I was a little ashamed of how greedy that sounded, but unfortunately greed has become part of human nature. "Can I see the vaults records?"

He grinned toothily. "I can only hand out documentation to family members who bear the family rings."

"Oh." I blinked owlishly. "Is there a family ring I could wear? Obviously not the ring for head of the family, but maybe some sort of heiress ring?"

Larzbook nodded approvingly. "There is indeed a Vermillion family heir ring. Usually it is given to the first born son, but there should be no problem giving it to you." He reached for something under his desk, but didn't grab anything. I waited for him to do something when a knock on the office door startled me.

"Enter," Larzbook barked.

A goblin swiftly did as ordered. He had tufts of white hair above and in his ears, making me think he was older than Larzbook, who had a full head of black hair. "Sir," the goblin sneered out the word.

"This young witch wishes to claim the Vermillion heiress ring."

The new goblin nodded sharply. "Yes sir." He then turned to me and barked impatiently, "Come!"

Scrambling out of my seat I rushed after the goblin. Before leaving I turned to Larzbook. "Thank you, sir. My names Rosabell King, by the way. May your gold flow!" I shut the door before I could see if he would react like Azoff had.

Rushing after the new goblin made me groan irritably. I hadn't imagined a trip to the bank to be so taxing. I probably should've expected it, but I didn't have to like it.

We entered another room, presumably the new goblins office. He sat behind a mahogany desk while I sat across from him. "I am the manager of the Vermillion vaults. Anything to do with the vaults you come to me for."

This goblin managed to be the most strict I'd ever seen or met. He definitely wouldn't take any bullshit. "Yes, sir. I wished to claim the heir ring."

He sneered. "As a witch it would be the heiress ring. I assume you took the blood test? It will be proof enough for me to get the ring." Nodding quickly I grabbed the parchment and unfolded it for him to see. "Then this should be relatively simple."

Reaching into one of his desk drawers the goblin took out a simple black velvet box. He opened it before setting it on the edge of the desk in front of me. "It will go on the pointer finger of your right hand."

I nodded dazedly as I plucked the ring from the velvet cushion. The silver band of the ring was rather unique. It connected as one thin band at the bottom, but broke off into four separate branches as it circled around the finger. Set into those branches, on top of the ring, was a red gem cut in a diamond shape. In the middle of the stone sat a design made out of silver. It looked like a stick, maybe a wand, with a cat twisting up the length.

My hands shook slightly as I slid the ring onto the designated finger. I anticipated something horrible, maybe a shock or a prick to the finger, but instead I shivered while warmth covered my body. Both sensations faded a few seconds later. "What was that?"

"Protective enchantments," the goblin replied curtly. "It will protect you from low level spells and most poisons."

I blinked in surprise. "Oh." I didn't know the ring would have any protective magic in it. "Awesome. And I can see documentation of the vault, even though I'm only the heir–sorry, _heiress_?"

"As long as nobody claims the Lordship or Ladyship." The goblin reached back into his desk and pulled out a thick folder. He seemed amused by my look of disbelief and horror. "These documents date back to the beginning of Gringotts."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Just how old is the Vermillion line?"

He shrugged. "Documents on the magical world and the people in it only started when Hogwarts and other major schools were built."

"Right." With a tired sigh I rubbed at my eyes. It felt like I'd been at the bank for forever. "Can I have the most recent documentation regarding what's in the vault?"

He shuffled through a couple papers before finding the one I requested. He slid it across the desk and I swiped it off the desk. Learning about past family members was fun, but being in a bank for an extended amount of time started getting taxing.

As soon as my eyes found the total amount of galleons I choked. "There's over five hundred thousand galleons!"

The goblin sneered. "The Vermillion's used to be one of the richest families in Britain. With the only income being the vaults interest rate for nearly five centuries the family wealth has made the family a lower class among purebloods. You will hold the title of Ancient and Noble House of Vermillion once you claim Ladyship."

My mouth worked open and closed for several moments. When I noticed the goblin getting irritated I snapped it shut. Half a million galleons and it's considered low-class. "Okay then. I'd like to convert two hundred pounds into galleons please, and add them to my personal vault, seven-hundred forty-nine."

I handed over Brandon's card along with my vault key. He used the key just to confirm the vault was actually mine. With the card he stuck it into a thin slot in his desk, wrote on a piece of parchment beside it, and waited. After a moment he removed the card. "The money has been converted and transferred to vault 749. Is there anything else you need heiress Vermillion?"

"That's all for today," I couldn't keep the relief out of my voice. "Thank you for helping me."

When I opened the office door to leave I finally noticed the gold plaque. "May your gold flow, Mr. Garstaff."

The grouchy goblin managed to look something other than irritated or angry. His face was blank, which I took as shock, before he blinked and recovered. "May your enemies fall swiftly under your axe."

A little disturbed at the rather blood thirsty farewell I quickly exited the office and strode towards the bank doors. Nobody paid me anymore than a sparing glance before going back to their business. I'd somehow assumed everybody would start staring at me because of the heiress ring. The rise of an old pureblood family would probably be a huge deal to other purebloods, and maybe halfbloods. I mused on the reactions they'd have when a "mudblood" takes the mantle.

While walking through the Alley I decided to stop for writing supplies first. I still had the steel tipped quill Brandon bought me from the muggle world. It worked just fine so I only had to buy a pot of black ink. I also bought a journal for each class I would take, which ended up being ten total. I'd be using them to take notes while I bought a pack of loose parchment for essays.

Now 3 galleons and 2 knuts lighter I moved on to Madam Malkin's situated right next to the supply shop. I went right up to Madam Malkin. "Can I get five new school robes? Along with three ties?"

"Of course dear. What house are you?"

"Slytherin," I replied smoothly.

I expected her to look at me with suspicion, but thankfully she treated me like any other customer. "Step up onto the pedestal and I'll take your measurements."

Following her instructions I stepped onto a round pedestal situated in front of three mirrors. She enclosed the space by drawing a curtain, then told me to strip down to my undergarments. Hesitantly following her instructions I ordered, "I also need new underwear, bras, socks, and casual wear. Probably a new Slytherin scarf as well. And green gloves and a green hat."

Madam Malkin looked surprised by the larger order, but then she saw my too-small bra and tutted. "How many of each will you need?"

I hummed and kept perfectly still as a tape measure started measuring me by itself while a quill and note pad took notes on its own. "Three bras. Seven pair of underwear and socks. Two pairs of pants, both black. A green shirt and a dark blue shirt. And two black robes." Shoes I could get from the muggle world, along with the rest of my comfy clothes. I just figured it would be nice to have a magical wardrobe.

"That should come out to be around twenty-seven galleons and seventeen sickles."

Sighing regretfully I nodded. It would be over half of the money Brandon gave me to shop with, but I needed more wizarding clothes. I definitely wouldn't be buying any more than I needed to today. "Is there any spell to have the clothes grow with me?"

"I can do it for an extra four galleons."

"Done." It would definitely be worth it so I wouldn't have to continuously buy new clothes. Especially since puberty was finally helping me grow.

The rest of our time together was spent in silence. Madam Malkin would occasionally mumble to herself, but I ignored her. When the tape measure left me she plucked the notepad and quill out of the air. "I should be able to get this done in two hours."

"Thank you, I'll come back then."

Pulling on my clothes I pushed open the curtain and left the clothing store. Now I started getting a few of the things on my school supply list. A few potion supplies and vials, along with a new astronomy telescope, then I headed for Flourish & Blotts.

Inside was almost as busy as the Alley itself. Several people were perusing the aisle either for a school book or just a new book in general. Books for the core subjects were easiest to find, but also the most crowded area. I managed to collect almost all of the books without a problem, but as I stretched up to grab the Charms book a body collided with mine.

I immediately lost my balance and tumbled to the floor. The books in my arms flew out of my grip, as did my shopping bags. I heard glass shatter and winced. Hopefully it wasn't the ink pot, but the potion vials had been more expensive.

The body that hit me currently sprawled on top of me. It groaned before exclaiming, "Blimey!"

They scrambled off and I opened my eyes to glare at them. "Thanks a lot." Pushing myself onto my knees I started collecting everything I dropped. When I glanced into the bag with my potion vials I winced. I would have to buy new ones.

"I didn't mean to run into you." The boy narrowed his hazel eyes. "You were in the way."

I scoffed in disbelief. "I was in the way? I was getting my school book when you rammed into me! To make things worse you shattered my potion vials. Now I'll have to buy new ones. Those weren't cheap you know."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Just buy new ones."

"Were you not listening?" I turned to get a proper look at the boy who ran into me I sucked in a startled breath when I recognized the messy dark brown hair, round glasses, and hazel eyes. "Oh."

James Potter still seemed confused, especially now that my anger disappeared in my surprise. "What?"

"Nothing," I spat quickly. He still broke my potion vials. "That's six galleons down the drain because you weren't being careful."

"She's right, James."

I looked up to see a older woman looking at the boy, James, in disapproval. "You need to be more careful, dear."

The woman turned her sharp brown eyes onto me, and they immediately softened. "I'm sorry about my son. He got ahead of me, and I saw what happened."

I stood straighter and smiled. "That's alright, ma'am. It was a mistake, I just got upset because of the vials."

"Which James will be paying you back for."

James immediately started whining, but one look from his mother silenced him. "We will talk about your behavior when we get home." She looked back at me. "How much were the vials, dear?"

I bit my lip uncomfortably. "You really don't have to buy them. I can do it."

"Nonsense. He's the reason they're broken, so we'll pay for them."

I didn't feel comfortable taking money from somebody, even if they were offering it. It's not like I didn't have the money either. "Ma'am, are you sure? I really can buy them myself."

"It's no trouble," the woman assured me. "The fault is ours so we should repay you."

"Alright," I reluctantly agreed. Despite my reluctance I felt better knowing I wouldn't have to spend more money on the vials. The trip already exceeded my budget thanks to the new wardrobe. "They were six galleons. My name is Rosabell, by the way."

She smiled, "I am Euphemia Potter. This is my son, James Potter."

I nodded politely and looked at James. My apologetic smile surprised him. "I'm sorry about getting so angry, but it was kind of justified."

He grimaced. "I apologize for running into you, and then blaming you for it." James glanced up at his mother then relaxed at her approving look.

Lady Potter glanced around. "Are your parents here?"

I pursed my lips. "I came here on my own. Usually my…father comes with me, but I wanted to go over a few things at Gringotts." I decided against specifying what I went over at the bank.

"Well then," Lady Potter gently grasped James' shoulder, "let's check out here and we'll accompany you to the apothecary for more vials."

James' exclamation of "what?!" went ignored as I stared at his mother in surprise. "That really isn't necessary, Lady Potter. I can buy them on my own just fine."

"It will give me piece of mind if you let us accompany you. Why your parents let you come to Diagon alone is beyond me."

I felt a little offended by the judging tone regarding Brandon and Natalie. "I wanted to come here alone, and they trusted me to be a responsible adult."

Lady Potter smiled gently and bowed her head. "Forgive an old woman her worries, but with this Dark Lord on the rise it just isn't safe to go around alone anymore."

Surprise filled me at the mention of Voldemort. The first part of her sentence caught my interest as well and I set thoughts of Voldemort to the side. "You couldn't possibly be that old, Lady Potter. Forty at the _most_."

She covered her mouth and laughed gently. I never knew a laugh could be considered elegant, but hers definitely was. "What a charming young lady you are, Miss Rosabell."

"Mum!" The whiny voice distracted both Lady Potter and I. Once James had our attention he brightened. "Can we go to the Quidditch store now? The new Comet model is out!"

Lady Potter have a stern look to her son. "James Potter we are going to help Miss Rosabell out first. After that we'll see about this new broom."

James looked smug, thinking he'd won, but his mother saw it. "Perhaps you won't get anything at all after what you've put this poor girl through."

The messy haired boy crossed his arms and pouted. I couldn't believe how childish the boy acted. Remus was almost the exact opposite. Maybe being a fourteen year old was the reason for his attitude.

Our group of three collected all of our books with James pouting the whole time while Lady Potter and I made small talk. I could tell she was a very intelligent woman, but only three years of Hogwarts education wasn't enough for me to keep up with her. We stuck to things like likes and dislikes. She tried prying for more personal information about me, but I remained vague.

Lady potter stopped me when we made it out of Flourish & Blotts. "Here," she tapped each of my shopping bags with her wand, making them all lighter than a feather, "makes it easier to carry."

I sent her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Lady Potter. And you really don't have to walk with me. Go to that Quidditch shop and get that new broom James mentioned."

James nodded his head enthusiastically, but Lady Potter refused. "We'll get your potion vials together."

With that last attempt thwarted I could do nothing more than lead the way to the apothecary. James glared at me the whole time as if it were somehow my fault his mother decided to come with me. He should've been more careful if he wanted to go to the Quidditch store.

At the Apothecary I quickly found the same vials I'd bought earlier. Lady Potter took them up to the counter, and right as she got there James bolted over with a jar of familiar leaves in hand. "Mum, can I get these?"

My eyes narrowed and Lady Potter's eyes narrowed. "What for?"

James shrugged innocently. "I think Professor Slughorn mentioned we would need them for potions class. And he said he was running out."

"Can't Professor Slughorn buy his own ingredients?"

James' innocent mask didn't break, but I could tell he was fishing for another excuse his mother would accept. Pressing my lips together in irritation I quickly stepped in. "I bought a jar myself not that long ago." If second year could be counted as not long ago.

Lady Potter accepted my response and grabbed the jar of Mandrake leaves from James. Said boy stared at me suspiciously, and I coolly raised an eyebrow in response. I had a hunch as to what those leaves would really be used for.

She finished paying and handed me a bag with my vials in it. I smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. You really didn't have to."

Lady Potter waved me off. "It was nothing, dear."

I nodded my goodbye to both James and his mother before quickly striding away. My robes at Madam Malikn's were finished, and all I had to do was pick them up before leaving the Alley. All in all I felt the trip went fine. Brandon and Natalie would probably let me come again. I never thought I'd run into James Potter outside of Hogwarts, and his attitude struck me as arrogant and spoiled. Not like I was a good enough judge of character since I only interacted with Remus. I wondered if James would always be that way.


	17. Chapter 17

The first night back at Hogwarts was more hectic than I believed it would be. The train ride back to the castle was fine. I managed to find an compartment, and nobody ever bothered me. Not until Remus burst through the door with panicked eyes.

"The full moon is tonight!"

My mind went completely blank. The train ride would last a few more hours, and the sun was already setting. "I'm sorry?"

Remus sat down on the opposite bench. "The full moon is tonight, and I'm scared I'll transform before we make it to Hogwarts."

I took a deep breath to calm my heartbeat. "You never transform before dinner time. You're always in the Hospital Wing by then, and you don't go to the Shack until near curfew."

He squirmed in his seat. "I know, but what if tonight is different!?"

Sighing in relief I set aside the potions book I'd been flipping through. "Remus, you're freaking yourself out. Tonight is going to be like all the other nights. If it makes you feel better, as soon as we get to Hogwarts we'll skip the feast and go straight to the Shack."

That seemed to slow his breathing, but he still looked worried. "What if I change before we get there?"

"Remus, how many years have you been dealing with this?" I raised my eyebrows. "I think by know you should know your changes pretty well."

He huffed. "I know, you're right. I just can't help worrying about it." Remus tAs a hand through his hair.

I smiled. The auburn locks were long enough to cover his ears. "Are you growing out your hair?"

He smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair a second time. "Yeah. You think it looks alright?"

"Yeah. I think the longer hair suits you."

Remus smiled in relief and leaned back in his seat. The door to the compartment chose that moment to open. The boy behind it was gangly, with black hair long enough to brush his jaw. When he spoke, and his voice cracked at least twice, I knew the poor boy was hitting puberty. "Remus, why'd you run off?"

He rose his eyebrows. "Thought I'd get my exercise in. Why'd you chase me?"

The other boy offered a wide, fake smile. "Cause I couldn't let the love of my life get away from me."

Remus kept a straight face for a couple seconds before snorting. His chuckles made the other boy pout. "I'm sorry, Sirius, but you sound ridiculous."

My lips curved up against my will, and I tried to hide it by turning to look out the window. Unfortunately I was too late to hide my mirth. "Look what you've done, Remy! The most beautiful girl on the train is laughing at me!"

I jumped slightly, unable to recall a time someone called me beautiful in this life, and I turned to look at the grey eyed boy. Sirius smiled, rather roguishly for a fourteen year old. "I'm ashamed to admit I don't know your name, but I won't be surprised if it's as beautiful as you."

It was very flattering to hear a boy complimenting me so openly, but his cracking voice made it more comedic. "My name is Rosabell. You must be the infamous Sirius Black?"

"Merlin!" Sirius dramatically fell against the compartment doorframe with a hand to his chest. "Remy, did you hear that? She knows my name!"

Remus snorted and stood up. "Everyone in the castle knows your bloody name. And stop calling me Remy!" He moved to step out of the compartment, but Sirius got in his way.

"Whoa there, Howler," both Remus and I tensed at the nickname. Sirius noticed. "Howler's a 'no' then. One of these days I'll find a nickname for you, Remus. But for now," he sauntered into the compartment and sat beside me; so close I could hear him breathing, "let's stay a while! I'd like to get to know Miss Rosabell, here. You must be new, since I would've recognized a girl as striking as you."

My eyebrows rose incredulously. I shared a look with Remus, and he knew I wanted the other boy gone. The werewolf sighed. "Come on, Sirius, let's go find the others."

Sirius suddenly pouted. "I don't want to."

Remus smiled. "You're just jealous because James' voice already stopped cracking." Both boys heard my rumbled laughter, and Remus winked at me.

Sirius growled and jumped up from the seat. He was half-a-head shorter than Remus, and his glare wasn't very intimidating. "Be careful, Remus, or you'll get the honors of our first prank." Sirius huffed and pushed past his friend, finally leaving the two of us alone. Remus stared at his fellow Marauder as he walked away.

"You have such interesting friends," I commented.

Remus laughed. "Sirius is mad because he knows his squeaky voice will make getting girls impossible. You proved it by laughing at him."

We shared a laugh as Remus left the compartment to join the Marauder's. Remus already went through his squeaky-voice faze. Not to say it still doesn't happen, but Remus was an early bloomer compared to the rest of the Marauder's. I spent the rest of the train ride in silence, and when the intercom system announced the last five minutes, I put away my book and put on my school robe.

While everyone gathered on the platform I kept my eye out for Remus. I couldn't spot him, but I thought I saw Sirius. I followed them as best as I could and climbed into the nearest carriage. To my pleasant surprise I saw Severus and Lily inside, along with a Hufflepuff. She already looked worried with Severus there; the sight of another Slytherin out her more on edge.

Taking the open seat beside the Hufflepuff, I thought about offering a smile, but decided against it. Ignoring her would probably put her more at ease.

"You're King, right?"

I looked up to see emerald green eyes. "Yes?"

Lily Evans blushed. "I'm sorry. I don't remember your first name."

She was obviously embarrassed by the admittance, to I smiled to try and reassure her. "It's Rosabell. Rosabell King."

Lily gasped. "That's right!" Her eyes sparkled with recognition. "You were that girl with Professor McGonagall when she gave me my letter. I always see you in class and in the library."

I nodded. "I remember that day. You already knew about magic."

She smiled. "Yeah. Severus told me."

We both looked at the pale boy. He returned my stare with a blank expression, but when he looked at Lily his expression changed. It wasn't obvious. To the untrained eye nothing changed, but I saw his black iris' warm to a dark brown. The sight made me smile softly.

Lily and Severus spent the rest of the ride talking about their summer's. Sometimes Lily included me, and even the Hufflepuff, in the conversation. Her and I kept to ourselves for most of the ride.

When the carriage stopped we all climbed out, and the four of us got separated. I didn't mind since my focus was on finding Remus. Since I was a virtual nobody to the entire student body, I could lean against entrance hall wall without anyone taking a second glance.

It took a good ten minutes for every student to enter the castle. I waited until the voices faded to a low murmur before slipping outside. Even though I couldn't see anybody, I stayed as close to Hogwarts walls as possible. It provided enough shadows to keep me out of sight.

Around halfway to the Whomping Willow I changed into my animagus. After changing so many times the previous year the changes were only vaguely noticeable. Nowadays I only felt my spine grow and my internal organs rearrange themselves.

As soon as all four of my paws hit the grass I broke into a sprint. It took a second for my limbs to remember how to function in this form, but it was a lot like riding a bicycle after having never touched one for over a decade. Meaning you can still do it, but it takes a moment to remember.

The Whomping Willow was no more than a dark silhouette under the moon's light. I eyed the still branches while tensing my muscles. A beat later I launched my body into another sprint, going to fast for the tree to react, and allowing me safe passage to the tunnel beneath its roots.

The next few hours were spent waiting for Remus. I laid on the dust-covered bed on the second floor, trying to get some relaxation since I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. This would possibly be the worst full moon considering it was a Sunday, and we had classes the next morning.

When I heard someone walking up the Shack's staircase I inhaled deeply. Remus' sweet scent of chocolate and hazelnut filled my nostrils. I changed back to my normal self once Remus entered the room. When he spotted me he smiled. "I wondered where you went."

I shrugged. "I'm not very hungry right now, so I figured I'd eat in the morning." My lips stretched into a smile. "And I told you you wouldn't change until after dinner."

He smiled sheepishly in return. "Yeah, I just freaked myself out because we were on the train. It would've been a bloody massacre." Remus grimaced, and I saw his eyes fill with self-hatred.

"Remus, stop." He looked at me questioningly. "You have got to stop beating yourself up about this. Have you ever hurt anybody in your entire life, werewolf or not?" Remus shook his head in the negative. "You're hurting yourself for things that have never happened to you. You're thinking of what could happen, and you're basing things off of stories you've heard about other wolves. I won't lie, werewolves are vicious, but have I ever told you what you're wolf is like?"

Remus pursed his lips. "No. I always assumed he's dangerous since I always hurt myself on the full moon."

"But you haven't had so much as a scratch since I've joined you. And I think I know why."

His eyebrows furrowed. "It's because of you, right?"

"Right," I agreed. "Your wolf considers me pack. Before me, your wolf was all alone. Your wolf is so playful, Remus, it's ridiculous. He's boundless. I can't imagine what it was like for him when he was alone."

Remus hummed. "That's true. I haven't had more than bruises since you started running around with my other half, and even those aren't bad."

"I honestly have no idea what werewolves are like when they're around humans, but from what I can see with you, pack keeps them tame."

He rubbed his jaw. "I wonder what he would be like when he's faced with people, but with you there?" I wasn't able to answer before Remus started his change. I morphed back into a leopard while Remus sprouted fur all over his body.

As usual the two of us spent the entire night running around the room and tackling one another. While the experience left me exhausted in the end, it was a very freeing experience. Any worries I might've had didn't apply in these moments. The werewolf only cared about having fun, so that's what we did.

The two of us were taking a moment to relax on the bed. While laying there I could only hope that the rest of the year would be as relaxing as this moment. But in reality I knew nothing about my time in Hogwarts would ever be easy while I wore the Slytherin crest.


	18. Chapter 18

Remus and I used our connected journals so often that we ran out of space. The last thing Remus wrote was for me to slip him my journal during one of our shared classes. Both of us had a full timetable, so we didn't have time to meet before dinner, and neither of us had a free period.

The night we arrived at Hogwarts was a Sunday. That meant classes started the following morning on Monday. When Professor Slughorn passed out our timetables I checked what class I had for first period, and sighed when I discovered it was Potions.

I didn't feel particularly excited about Potions class. It wasn't a subject I was amazing at; I wasn't horrible either, but I preferred casting spells like we did in Defense or Charms. Arithmacy was also a favorite since it reminded me of math. Potion making reminded me of cooking, and I was by no means a chef.

Potions class ended up being the perfect cover for us to talk with one another. Professor Slughorn usually has students get into pairs throughout the week, and then every Friday we do individual work.

Today in class he had Gryffindors pair up with Slytherins. He likes to switch it up every other class, so I know on Wednesday (the next time we have Potions class) he'll make Slytherins pair up with other Slytherins, as well as pair Gryffindors with Gryffindors.

I sat at my desk waiting for Remus to claim the seat beside me. When the stool dragged across the stone floor I glanced over. I caught a flash of red from the corner of my eye, and I turned my head a little bit more in order to see who it was.

The figure beside me was not Remus. In fact, it wasn't even a boy at all.

Lily Evans turned her emerald green eyes onto me with a blinding smile. "Hi! I hope you don't mind if I partner up with you, but Severus isn't in class today, and you seemed super nice during the carriage ride."

I rapidly looked around the room, and found Remus taking his seat three desks ahead of us. He glanced back, and caught my incredulous gaze. His lips twitched, and he shrugged his shoulders.

When my attention returned to Lily I realized she was talking to me. "I'm not sure where Sev is. He wasn't at breakfast this morning either, so he might be in the Hospital Wing. I was thinking of checking there during lunch period." She glanced up at the blackboard then looked at me. "Do you want to get the ingredients, or me?"

I shook off my shock and cleared my throat. "I'll get it." Examining the board I found the ingredients we needed. Usually I was the partner to get all the ingredients and help slice or chop them. Since my partner during the Slytherin/Slytherin pairings are often Severus Snape, I always left the stirring and whatnot to him. He was practically a master already.

When I returned to the desk I carefully set down all of the ingredients. One time while working with Severus I unceremoniously dropped them, and the enraged look he gave me afterwards would haunt my memories forever.

Once we had everything in place we set to work. Lily reminded me of Severus with how efficient she was. Her and Severus often fought for the top position in Potions class. Professor Slughorn always complemented their work loudly and unashamedly. Lily never failed to blush while Severus kept a stoic mask.

Professor Slughorn started waking between the desks. He answered questions and praised students for doing good jobs. He slowly made his way down the desks towards us. Lily didn't even notice him with how focused she was on the cauldron. I continued to slice the dragonfly thoraxes while Lily added the Doxy eggs.

Everything was going very well until movement flashed in the corner of my eye. I whipped up my head to see Lily staring at our neighbor in horror. I looked over and found one of the fourth year Slytherin girls smirking in smug amusement. The girl obviously threw something into the cauldron in order to sabotage our work. She's only ever done it once before, so I didn't understand why she'd do it now.

I gland at our cauldron and stepped back. The previously yellow liquid turned into a frothing raw umber color. It surface bubbled dangerously, and I took another step back while looking at Lily.

Her face flushed red as she stared at the smug Slytherin. I understood her anger, and as top student she probably never got a bad grade on a potion before. Unfortunately her anger blinded her to the fact our cauldron looked ready to explode. I glanced between Lily and the cauldron. Both of them looked ready to erupt, but the only one I worried about was Lily.

"Lily?"

The red head didn't react. She either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. She looked ready to draw her wand and hex the Slytherin. I was pretty surprised about it, since I usually hear her telling people Slytherins aren't all bad.

A loud gurgling noise came from the cauldron, and I knew we needed to move away. "Lily, come here."

She spun around to look at me. Her fists were clenched, and her glare cut through me so sharply I jerked back. I didn't remember a glare affecting me so badly since my mother from my previous life.

Whatever she might've said to me got cut off by a dangerous rumbling. Lily and I, along with a few people around us, turned wide eyed stares towards the cauldron on our desk. The umber color darkened to a deep brown while I tried gaining Lily's attention. It's boiling surface almost bubbled over the rim of the cauldron.

Another deep gurgle caused the cauldron to tremble. My eyes widened, and I grabbed Lily by her robes. "Move!"

With strength I didn't know I possessed I flung Lily away from the desk. The abrupt movement sent Lily stumbling to the floor, and I had just enough time to turn my body before the potion finally blew.

The sound reminded me of a firework, only louder since it went off right beside me. I spent a second cringing against the ringing in my ears, then against the noise created by everyone else in the classroom. Most of the girls were screeching while everyone else shouted curses and questions. Professor Slughorn's mouth was moving, but with all of the noise going on I couldn't hear a single word he said.

Burning pain made itself known down my left side. It started from my shoulder blade, down my torso, all the way to my hip. I ripped off my outer robe and surveyed the damage. Since I stood closest to the cauldron I bore the brunt of the potion. It completely drenched my side, and the amount was enough to seep through my school uniform to reach my skin. Removing it didn't help my already burned skin, but it prevented more of the potion from burning through the robe into the rest of my clothes.

My shirt was also wet, but the boiling hot potion started to cool down, so thankfully I didn't have to remove my shirt. The cool dungeon air helped ease the burning sensation.

"Miss Evans! Miss King!" Professor Slughorn bustled over towards our desk. The noise in the classroom reached a manageable level, and when they heard the professor yell our names everyone fell completely silent.

Professor Slughorn looked horrified. "Miss Evans, what happened?!"

Lily pulled herself off of the floor. She sent him a pleading look. "Professor, it wasn't us! We were almost finished with the potion when she," and here Lily pointed at my old dorm mate, "threw newt eyes into the cauldron."

Professor Slughorn looked at the girl in question. "Miss Saunders, is this true?"

Crystal Saunders, being the Slytherin she is, adopted a completely innocent expression. "Of course not! Professor, I would never endanger the class that way."

"Sir?" My quiet voice captured everyone's attention. "I collected our ingredients from the cupboard, and all of them are sitting here." I gestured to the desktop where our ingredients sat. They had quite a bit of potion on them, but they were easily identifiable. It was proof we didn't accidentally add the wrong ingredient. "I also saw something being thrown into the potion, and when I looked up Crystal was smiling at us."

Crystal glared at me when I said her name with such familiarity. During my time in Hogwarts I learned people only call others by their first names when they're close friends. Otherwise you'd be required to call others by their last names. It's a more formal and polite thing to do. For me to disregard it really got on the Slytherin's nerves.

Professor Slughorn didn't come across as the smartest man. What people failed to realize was that he's a Slytherin. He knew how they worked, and after teaching for so long he could catch people in a lie. He also knew Rosabell King was the most honest Slytherin he'd ever met.

"Detention, Miss Saunders, as well as twenty points from Slytherin. I'll see you in my office at six o'clock. Any later and you'll have detention tomorrow night as well."

Crystal stared at Professor Slughorn in horror. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, daring her to talk back. Messing with potions could cause severe damage. Everyone was lucky the potion didn't burn clothes or melt skin. She ducked her head and mumbled, "Yes, Professor."

Professor Slughorn looked back at Lily and I with sympathetic eyes. "Seeing as the incident was not caused by either of you, I will exempt you both from this assignment." He took a moment to examine the classroom. "I believe we will end class for today. I'll see you all on Wednesday, and we'll continue this lesson then."

While everyone gathered their bags, Lily slowly stepped up to our ruined desk. "Are you alright?"

I carefully threw my bag over my right shoulder. My side still burned from the boiling hot potion, and my shirt was wet enough to cling to my skin. "I'll be fine. I just have to put some ice on it."

Lily collected my robe, and I was forced to follow her out of the classroom if I wanted to get it back. "I'll help you out. It's the least I could do since it's my fault."

We walked side-by-side, so when I shot her a confused look she saw it. "How was that your fault? Saunders was the one who threw in the newt eyes. Unless you let her throw them in."

Lily quickly shook her head. "I didn't see them until they were already in the potion. I meant it's my fault you got hit by the potion, because I didn't move out of the way like I should have."

I sighed through my nose. "It's not your fault the potion exploded all over me. I don't blame you, so you need to stop blaming yourself."

"Doesn't mean I couldn't have helped you," Lily snipped. "I still owe you one, because if you hadn't pushed me out of the way it would have exploded all over me. My chest, my face, everywhere."

Her grateful words actually made me grimace. "Don't remind me, Evans."

Lily's pace slowed, and I had to slow down with her. She stared at me confusedly. "What?"

I snorted and shook my head. "If the Slytherin house didn't already hate me, they sure would now. I saved a Gryffindor muggleborn from serious harm, and on top of that I threw a fellow Slytherin under the bus. I've practically shamed the whole Slytherin name." I didn't particularly care about the Slytherin name. More about what the Slytherins would do in retaliation.

My statement made Lily's eyes go wide. "They would hurt you for helping me?"

"They already try to hurt me," I admitted. It was the first person I told, outside of Remus, about the Slytherin's less than stellar actions towards me. "I'm a muggleborn in a pureblood House. I helped a fellow muggleborn and got a Slytherin in trouble. Slytherins are all about sticking together, but apparently I'm the outlier."

Lily blinked in surprise. "They hurt you for being a muggleborn?" She started looking a little angry. "That's horrible. Have you told a teacher?"

I shrugged. "No, and they wouldn't be able to help. The only thing that could help me at this point would be if you left me alone."

She stopped walking all together, forcing me to stop as well. Her features conveyed how much my words hurt her. "I'm sorry?"

"I deal with enough shit from the Slytherin's. You hanging around me will only make my life that much harder. You want to help me? Keep your distance. You already cause Snape a load of problems in our House. Hanging out with me would only make things worse. Please," I held out my hand, "pretend I don't exist."

Lily continued to stare at me with wide eyes. The hurt was now mixed with disbelief, and mounting anger. She shoved my robe into my hand, and I hugged it to my chest. I assumed that would be the end of it, but Lily shoved a finger into my chest. "You're a coward. You let them walk all over you, and you don't even care."

"I can't care," I hissed. I moved close enough so our chests bumped together, and we glared into each other's eyes. "I have an entire House out for my blood. If they thought I gave a shit about what they did to me they would eat. Me. Alive. Don't call me a coward when you wouldn't be able to last a single day in my shoes."

Her emerald eyes were hard as the stone they resembled as she carefully stepped away from me. Since most everybody in the castle was in class at this time, we were the only two people in the corridor. It allowed Lily's steps to echo across the stone as she quickly strode away from me.

I stood there for a few moments in silence. My heart felt heavy, even though I knew it was smarter to keep my distance from the red headed Gryffindor. I didn't regret pushing Lily out of the way, but as soon as Professor Slughorn took twenty points from Slytherin I knew I'd be in deep trouble from the rest of my House. Usually my low profile didn't pull too much attention onto me, but after Potions class that would definitely change.


End file.
